My heart hurts
by Nadera
Summary: Naruto est mort mais un jeune adolescent lui ressemblant étrangement revient à Konoha. SasuXNaru. Yaoi. COMPLET
1. Retour

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage... Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fanfikeuse lol.

Cet histoire sera en chapitre, elle n'est toujours pas fini, elle se trouve juste dans ma tête. Ah, il y aura du YAOI dans cette fic, donc homophobes, abstenez-vous de lire. Ah oui, il y a dans ce texte des mots écrit en japonais. Je trouve qu'une fois traduits en français, ils perdent leur impacte Voilà

Pairing: Sasuke X Naru

Chapter 01 : My heart hurts.

La clairière était silencieuse et un jeune homme brun dormait contre un arbre. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement, ses paupières frémissaient, et de petits gémissements sortaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Rêvait-il?

/Flash-back/

- Dégage Naruto! C'est mon combat! Dégage!

- Sasuke!

Le blond hurla, tandis que les éléments se déchaînaient face à lui. Sasuke avait son épée brandie, son frère souriant face à lui. La forêt vibrait sous les coups que s'assenaient les deux hommes mais Naruto n'y prêtait pas attention. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était son meilleur ami en face de lui, qui réalisait enfin sa vengeance mais qui ne voulait pas le laisser intervenir. Pourquoi? Sasuke baka! Il était son meilleur ami! Alors pourquoi il ne voulait pas de son aide?

Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsque Itachi se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sasuke et se dirigea de toute sa vitesse vers lui. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, incapable de bouger assez rapidement pour éviter le kunai que tenait son opposant, surtout avec sa blessure au ventre.

Mais Sasuke s'interposa et se prit le kunai dans la cuisse, tout en pirouettant violement. Il donna un coup de pied dans le visage d'Itachi, l'envoyant au loin. Puis il se retourna à moitié vers Naruto, lui hurlant :

- Dégage Naruto, tu es trop faible! Tu me gênes!

Naruto se figea, observant les yeux rouges de son coéquipier. Il était toujours si faible que ça? Il avait tout fait pour l'aider... Tout. Alors pourquoi il le rejetait?

_Parce que tu es trop faible, renardeau,_ Lui murmura une voix caverneuse dans sa tête. Kyûbi.. Même lui pensait qu'il était faible. Naruto recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Sasuke remarqua la lueur de peine dans ses yeux, mais il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de partir. Il avait choisi son frère. Il le tuerait!

Naruto se détourna et partit en courant. Sasuke le fixa encore un moment puis reporta son regard sur son ennemi. Mais Itachi se trouvait déjà près de lui avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se baissa vers son frère blessé et murmura dans son oreille :

- Et si tu le perdais?

Sasuke se figea. Il ne comptait tout de même pas...

Itachi lui donna un violent coup sur la nuque, l'assommant à moitié. Sasuke s'écroula, les yeux entrouverts, incapable de bouger. Il vit Itachi s'élancer à la suite de Naruto, un sourire victorieux sur le visage:

- Non... murmura doucement l'Uchiwa, se rendant compte du danger qu'encourait le blond. Naruto...

OOOoooOOO

Naruto continuait de s'éloigner du champ de bataille, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Etait-il si faible que ça? Pourtant la blessure faîte par son dernier adversaire avait presque fini de cicatriser maintenant, le sang ne suintait même plus de son ventre! Il n'était pas si faible que ça! Mais Sasuke ne l'avait toujours pas reconnu...

Il courait, de plus en plus loin, des larmes dans les yeux, lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement mais Itachi était déjà sur lui, son pied l'envoyant percuter violement un arbre. Naruto cracha un peu de sang, glissant le long du tronc. Il releva les yeux, mais ce fut pour voir Itachi à quelques centimètres de lui, sa main s'approchant dangereusement de son cou. Il le saisit et le remonta contre l'arbre. Naruto ne pu bouger, ses deux mains maintenues par l'assassin. Il haleta difficilement, sa respiration coupée.

Itachi se pencha un peu plus vers lui et déposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte forcée. Mais toutes ses forces disparaissaient, aspirées par son ennemi. Il lui volait... son chakra?

- Mmmff... Il tenta de se débattre, envoyant avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait un coup à son adversaire mais celui-ci ne frémit même pas. Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent une éternité à Naruto, Itachi relâcha sa bouche, un pur sourire aux lèvres. Et il commença à parler.

OOOoooOOO

Lorsque Sasuke pu se redresser, il se précipita aussitôt dans la direction empruntée par les deux hommes. Naruto était en danger! Depuis deux jours, il était fiévreux et avec sa blessure au ventre... Il ne pourrait pas résister à l'assassin.

Il arriva rapidement dans une clairière et là il vit Naruto contre un arbre, son frère face à lui, un kunai lui déchirant la poitrine. Naruto était pâle, trop pâle. Sasuke resta figé, voyant le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami tomber lourdement au sol, son frère l'ayant lâché.

- Naru... to ? Murmura-t-il doucement, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Itachi se tourna vers lui avec un peu de sang sur sa lèvre inférieur, qu'il lécha avec délectement.

- T'aurais-je pris quelque chose d'important, petit frère?

- Toi...!! ITACHI!! hurla le jeune Uchiwa, sa rage de le vaincre encore plus forte maintenant. Ce n'était pas possible... Il ne lui avait tout de même pas pris Naruto aussi? Non...

- Naruto lève toi! Tu m'entends? Lève toi!

Mais le corps resta inerte au sol, toujours aussi pâle. Sasuke se précipita vers son ami mais il fut renvoyé au loin avant d'avoir put l'approcher. Itachi était toujours face à lui, un kunai ensanglanté dans la main. Il regarda son petit frère se redresser encore une fois, malgré sa blessure à la jambe, malgré sa peine. Très bien, il pourrait devenir encore plus fort maintenant.

- Sasuke.

Le jeune Uchiwa le regarda dans les yeux, attendant la suite:

- Tu ne me tueras pas aujourd'hui. Tu es encore trop faible... mais maintenant, tu as de meilleurs yeux non?

Sasuke se figea. Si Naruto était mort.. Alors... ses yeux... mais non, pas Naruto pas lui... Une fulgurante douleur le prit à ce moment là, ses yeux commencèrent à voir trouble et le noir se fit, profond. Il s'évanouit.

OOOoooOOO

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans une pièce blanche, sous des draps blancs et Sakura était près de lui, pâle. Le voyant conscient, elle lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il la regarda, comme si elle était folle. Si tout allait bien...?

- Naruto? Demanda-t-il, la vois rendue rauque par la peur. Peur d'avoir véritablement perdu le blond et ce par sa faute.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke... Hokage-sama à récupéré son corps... L'enterrement aura lieu demain. Je suis vraiment désolé Sasuke, répéta-t-elle. Ses grand yeux verts le fixèrent avec douleur, une expression de peine horrible gravée sur ses traits. Elle devait être forte au moins pour Sasuke. Sasuke qui revenait de loin...

Le brun la regarda fixement, ne réagissant pas. Naruto... était mort? Non... Impossible.

C'était de sa faute. S'il lui avait dit de rester avec lui... S'il avait été plus fort... Il revit les yeux tristes de son ami, son visage pâle contre cet arbre...

Il se prit le visage à deux mains, ne souhaitant plus penser. Penser à lui, penser que tout était de sa faute. Cet Usuratonkachi! Même mort il lui faisait ressentir des émotions faibles. Il murmura doucement, si doucement que Sakura ne l'entendit que faiblement:

- Usuratonkachi...

OOOoooOOO

L'enterrement se passa tranquillement. Tous les amis de Naruto Uzumaki étaient réunis, silencieux. Konohamaru pleurait en silence, Sakura était pâle, Shikamaru avait les yeux baissé. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Ino... Tout le groupe était réuni en silence. Bien qu'ils savaient que le blond n'aurait pas aimé qu'on le pleure mais plutôt qu'on fasse la fête...

Tous étaient réunis devant ce cercueil, avec cette couleur si particulière qui caractérisait le blond. Le orange.

Sasuke se tenait légèrement à l'écart, le visage fermé. Il avait tout perdu encore une fois mais aujourd'hui tout était de sa faute. Naruto était mort à cause de lui. Pas par la faute de son frère non mais par la sienne. S'il avait fait plus attention, s'il avait été plus fort, s'il n'avait pas recherché la vengeance...

Il déglutit difficilement lorsque le cerceuil fut placé en terre. Seule Sakura crut voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion. L'Hokage, qui avait retrouvé le corps près de Sasuke n'avait pas voulut le montrer à ses amis. Selon elle, ils auraient eu trop de mal à surmonter cette épreuve en voyant l'état du blond. Elle s'était occupé de tout et Sakura lui en était reconnaissante.

Sasuke fut le dernier à s'approcher de la tombe pour rendre un hommage au blond. Il resta devant le trou, silencieux. Et dire que cet imbécile était mort...

"Je serais le prochain Hokage!"

"Je te vaincrais Sasuke! Tu verras!"

"SASUKE!"

"Hé, Tu n'es pas blessé poule mouillée?"

"Moi aussi je veux me battre avec toi!"

"Sasuke !" "SASUKE!"

Un sanglot le saisit et il tomba à genoux. Ses mains saisirent l'herbe avec hargne et il poussa un cri déchirant. Naruto... Tous les ninja aux alentours le regardèrent avec tristesse mais ne firent pas un pas vers lui. Sauf Sakura. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et laissa ses propres larmes couler librement sur ses joues.

"Un ninja ne montre pas ses émotions, qu'importe la situation." "Un ninja possède un coeur qui jamais ne montre ses larmes."

"C'est mon nindo!"

-Naruto...

OOOoooOOO

/Cinq ans plus tard/

- Kyû... J'ai faim.

- Toi! Arrête de me le répéter cela ne servira à rien du tout!! Je ne vais pas te faire la chasse! Nous allons arriver à konoha d'ici quelques minutes, et tu iras manger si tu veux!

- Dis kyû tu viendras avec moi à l'Ichiraku?

- Renardeau, je ne mangerais plus jamais de ma vie des ramens tant que je peux y échapper. Dans ton corps, j'y ai goûté pendant seize ans, je n'en peux plus.

Les deux hommes sautaient rapidement d'arbres en arbres.. L'un était brun aux yeux bleu, l'autre roux aux yeux dorés.

- Renardeau, fait attention où tu mets les pieds, tu vas finir par glisser.

Le brun tourna les yeux vers lui, grimaçant:

- Je ne suis pas si bê...

BONNNNNNNNGG

Le brun se retrouva stoppé net dans sa phrase, ayant violement percuté un arbre;

- Haha ha! Non mais franchement renardeau, je t'avais prévenu.

Le brun resta un moment sonné au pied de l'arbre, le visage tout rouge.

- KYUBIII! C'est de ta faute et arrête de rire! Bon sang, un démon qui rigole comme un fou, j'aurais tout vu... ARRETE DE RIRE!

Le jeune roux était plié en deux et avait une main sur l'estomac. Il tenta douloureusement de reprendre son souffle tandis que le brun se relevait, toujours en pestant. Puis ils reprirent leur route. Le silence se fit, de plus en plus oppressant. Le roux le brisa au bout de quelques minutes, demandant d'une voix rauque:

- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant, Renardeau?

- Je vais aller directement voir Tsunade-baba. Elle est la seule à savoir pour moi. Et Itachi ne va pas tarder à bouger maintenant. Toute l'organisation a été totalement restauré et tu seras leur cible, mon kyû.

Kyubi dressa les cheveux à l'emploi du surnom qu'aimait employer Naruto lorsqu'ils étaient seuls... ou pas. Il reprit néanmoins:

- Et pour... tout tes anciens amis?

- Je resterais caché comme convenu. Surtout pour... Sasuke. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne veux plus voir ce regard de supériorité qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec moi. Sasuke était bien plus fort et il me sous estimait à chaque fois... Je ne veux plus ça.

- Ca va faire cinq ans Renardeau.

- Je sais Kyû, je sais. Ils ne me reconnaîtront pas de toute façon. La métamorphose qu'on a effectuée m'a totalement changé. Et je parais avoir encore dans les seize ans, alors que Naruto Uzumaki devrait en avoir vingt-et-un cette année. En plus, ils me croient mort. Itachi et Tsunade-baba sont les seuls à savoir.

- Et toi, tu tiendras?

- Je l'espère kyû, murmura doucement le blond, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup lorsque...

BOOOOONNNNNNGGGG.

Il dégringola encore une fois de la branche, ayant encore une fois percuté de plein fouet un arbre...

- Haha! Non franchement Renardeau, tu veux me faire mourir de rire?

- KYUBI!!

OOOoooOOO

Espérant que ce début vous plait. Attention, ceci est un shonen-ai, et si vous ne comprenez pas tout dès maintenant, c'est normal! Que s'est-il vraiment passer cinq ans en arrière? Pourquoi Naruto est il encore vivant? Que veux vraiment Itachi? Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles?

Et puis, pourquoi kyûbi est-il dans un corps humain? Toutes ses réponses plus tard, si cette fic vous plait!!


	2. Un souvenir

My heart hurts, a Naruto fanfic

**My heart hurts, a Naruto fanfic.**

**Thanks for the reviews!! Mdr, je suis toujours aussi nulle en anglais. ****Then, this is the new chapter, like you enjoy it!**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait plaisir!! J'ai corrigé un peu le chapitre 1(merci a hitto-sama pour ses remarques, je tente de m'améliorer petit à petit) et voici donc le chapitre 2!!**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas très comique, il est... autre chose mdr!**

Une silhouette plutôt grande était adossée à un tronc, les rayons du soleil jouaient tranquillement avec ses cheveux bruns. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés et son visage avait retrouvé son calme. Le vent tourbillonnait tranquillement autour de lui et chassait les feuilles doucement, donnant à la scène une impression d'irréalité. L'homme ouvrit les yeux, découvrant deux pupilles d'un noir familier.

BOOONNNNNNGG

L'homme se redressa rapidement et tendit l'oreille. Il avait entendu un drôle de bruit. Il déploya son chakra, cherchant à percevoir la présence responsable de ce bruit, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Il capta deux présences à une vingtaine de mètre de lui.

- Sharingan!

Ses deux yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, découvrant deux pupilles rouges sangs avec trois symboles noir entourant chaque iris. Il se concentra et vit rapidement la scène. Un ninja venait de se prendre un arbre et son compagnon était mort de rire. Rien de très inhabituel. Sauf que ces hommes dégageaient une grande force et que cette aura n'était pas normale. Pour plus de sûreté, Sasuke décida de garder un oeil sur eux. Il les suivit à distance, le sharingan activé et sa présence camouflée.

OOOoooOOO

- Renardeau, nous sommes repérés par un ninja.

- Je sais kyû, j'avais remarqué. Mais je n'arrive pas à sentir son chakra. Il est caché.

- Que faisons-nous?

- Nous continuons mais maintenant fais attention et ne m'appel plus « Renardeau », mon nom est Shiso. Et toi tu seras Kyo.

- Okay mais je me serai bien amusé un peu avant. Tu ne veux vraiment pas attendre ce ninja? Il semble assez fort.

- Non on continu, je ne veux pas que l'on se fasse remarquer.

Ils arrivèrent devant les murs qui entouraient le village en allant de plus en plus vite. Ils rentrèrent dans le territoire de konoha mais l'homme les suivait toujours.

- Il est rapide... marmonna le brun aux yeux bleus.

- Allez Shiso! Je veux le combattre!

- Kyo on est pas là pour ça je dois aller voir la vieille.

- Pff...

Ils accélérèrent encore un peu et arrivèrent face au village. Naruto s'arrêta aussitôt. Son regard se porta vers la falaise où trônaient les visages des cinq hokages. Il porta une main crispée à son coeur tandis que kyûbi l'observait à la dérober. Le retour s'avérait plus douloureux que prévu pour le Renardeau. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul...

- Renardeau, je vais reprendre ma place maintenant.

- Hein? Mais kyû je croyais que tu préférais être à l'extérieur...

- Là j'ai envie de me reposer, je retourne à l'intérieur.

- Ah... Okay alors.

- A tout de suite, marmonna le renard avant de s'évaporer doucement. Naruto respira un grand coup, laissant son démon reprendre sa place en son sein, et ferma les yeux, s'habituant à la nouvelle chaleur.

_On y va maintenant, renardeau? _La voix caverneuse avait repris sa place et résonnait dans sa tête. Le jeune ninja acquiesça, un petit sourire triste sur le visage tandis qu'il continuait sa route. Direction la tour de l'hokage. Il devait voir la vieille et la mettre au courant des changements.

OOOoooOOO

- SHIZUNE!! Je n'en peux plus de cette paperasse!

- Encore un peu, Tsunade-sama et après ce sera terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Tsunade ferma un petit moment les yeux, cherchant la relaxation. Vivement que son successeur revienne, elle n'en pouvait plus là. Naruto... Où était-il maintenant? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de partir ainsi? Elle poussa un soupir de découragement, prit son courage à deux mains, et récupéra son stylo. Son regard tomba sur le pile des rapports de mission, et elle poussa un autre soupir. Elle ne voulait plus de ce boulot! Naruto avait intérêt de se dépêcher de revenir rapidement!

OOOoooOOO

Sasuke se figea. Impossible... Il avait perdu la trace d'un homme. L'autre était toujours là mais... il avait disparut. Etrange. Il avait bien fait de les suivre, ces hommes étaient trop étranges. Il continua la poursuite, l'homme ayant pénétré dans le village. Il se dirigeait droit vers la tour de l'hokage. Sasuke décida de rattraper l'inconnu. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il attaque la cinquième.

OOOoooOOO

Naruto poursuivait son chemin, posant son regard sur chaque rue, chaque maison, chaque habitant. Il sautait de toit en toit, rapidement, pressé de revoir la vieille. Mais il s'arrêta en entendant un cri venant de l'hôpital. Plus précisément du toit de l'hôpital. Il s'y dirigea, tendu. Cet endroit ne lui rappelait que des mauvais souvenirs. Il s'était battu avec Sasuke sur ce toit. Et c'était à cause de ça que Sasuke était parti de konoha... Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait que des faibles à konoha.

Il arriva sur le toit et là il se figea sur place. Deux gamins se faisaient face, se jetant des regards de haines. Ils semblaient triste aussi... Avaient-ils ressemblé à ça avec Sasuke? A deux gamins seuls qui semblaient se chercher? Il baissa les yeux et prenant son courage à deux mains, s'avança vers les deux mioches. Il allait leur montrer.

- Oyh! Les deux gosses là.

Les deux gamins se tournèrent vers lui, lui lançant un regard mauvais. Naruto déglutit avec peine, ça s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu. Il eut alors une idée. Hé hé, la meilleur technique pour désamorcer une dispute était de faire le pitre où alors d'être assez imprévisible pour surprendre:

- Ca vous dit des ramens?

Les deux garçons le regardèrent comme s'il était fou. Lui il leur fit un grand sourire, faisant pétiller ses grands yeux. Mais il se figea en sentant une présence dans son dos. Une présence qu'il connaissait très bien. Mélange de mystere, de solitude... de force. Un parfum reconnaissable entres tous... Il ne se retourna pas, ne respirant même plus.

_- Il ne te reconnaîtra pas, renardeau._

La voix douce de kyûbi le rassura et il tourna légèrement le visage, croisant les yeux du jounin. Les deux garçons les observaient et apparemment, ils décidèrent d'employer la technique que Naruto venait d'utiliser.

- On vient si tu nous offres les ramens, l'inconnu, dit le petit gamin brun. Son camarade, un roux aux yeux vert, acquiesça.

Naruto se retourna vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ces gosses apprenaient vite!

- Je viens!

- Bien!

Deux grands sourires se formèrent sur leur lèvres et ils passèrent près de Sasuke, s'inclinant légèrement par respect. Puis ils sautèrent du toit, atterrissant en bas du bâtiment et Naruto décida de faire de même. Il avança droit sur le jounin et passa près de lui sans un regard. Mais Sasuke attrapa sa main, cherchant son regard. Il était bien plus grand que lui, le dominant totalement. Il avait à peu près une tête de plus. Il faut dire aussi, avec sa transformation, Naruto avait perdu quelques centimètres. Mais il restait tout de même plus petit que le brun, même avec sa véritable apparence. Ils se fixèrent un moment et le ninja de konoha demanda doucement :

- Est-ce que l'on... se connaît??

Naruto eut un petit sourire triste et se dégagea. Il répondit, si bas que Sasuke crut avoir mal entendu :

-Alors je m'en serais souvenu, baka.

Il sauta rapidement du toit, laissant le jounin seul se morfondre.

Même maintenant, il fallait que cet Usuratonkachi de Naruto vienne le hanter. Il lui semblait l'avoir reconnu dans cet inconnu, mais Naruto était mort et enterré maintenant, c'était impossible... mais... Cet homme... Il le lui rappelait trop. Il sauta lui aussi dans le vide, et rattrapa les trois adolescents. Lui aussi voulait des ramens.

OOOoooOOO

Naruto respira profondément lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Il avait revu Sasuke! Il l'avait revu et celui-ci ne l'avait pas reconnu, dieu merci. Il suivit les deux garçons qui lui vantaient les mérites de l'Ichiraku, le meilleur stand de ramen du village. Naruto les écouta, perdu dans ses pensées. Sasuke... Il avait tellement grandi et il se dégageait de lui une aura effrayante. Il devait être encore plus fort maintenant. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se déposa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement, croisant encore une fois deux yeux noirs. Il ouvrit la bouche choqué. Sasuke souriait? Certes c'était un micro sourire, mais quand même! Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi?

- Je peux manger des ramens aussi?

Alors là Naruto crut que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Sasuke aimait les ramens?? Il voulaient en manger avec lui?? Ouaaaa à mettre dans les annales! Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Sasuke Uchiwa était un homme froid, distant et sans aucunes émotions ou presque. Il ne pouvait pas sourire ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas être si beau!

Ah stop il pensait trop là. Sasuke Uchiwa qui souriait... Il devait être malade. Il se plaqua une main sur son front, prenant sa température. Non, rien à signaler. Alors pourquoi?

- Tu vas bien?

La voix de Sasuke le ramena à la réalité. Il répondit, ayant oublié sa couverture:

- Je suis juste surpris de te voir sourire Sasuke, t'es malade?

Mais il se figea aussitôt. Et merde il avait fait une bourde! Il vit les yeux du jounin s'écarquiller d'un coup, sa main sur son épaule se crisper. Merde! Il avait oublié!

_- Kyûbi!_ Appela-t-il mentalement.

_- Renardeau, tu es vraiment trop bête!_

_- Je fais quoi moi maintenant, mon dieu il va deviner !_

- Que?? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? Demanda Sasuke en le regardant droit dans les yeux, espérant une réponse qu'il savait impossible.

- Ah ça... Vous êtes plutôt connu et j'avais entendu dire que vous étiez hautain et tout ça... En vous voyant je vous ai aussitôt reconnu en tant que Sasuke Uchiwa le jounin le plus fort de konoha...

_- Tu en fais trop renardeau._

Naruto grimaça. Et merde, dès le premier jour, sa couverture était compromise. Il se détacha de la main du brun, et avança de plus en plus rapidement. Les deux adolescents le fixèrent un moment, inquiet de sa pâleur. Puis ils décidèrent de reprendre leur conversation. Sasuke les suivit, les yeux grands ouverts. Cet homme lui rappelait de plus en plus Naruto. Sa façon d'être, son sourire, ses réactions...

- Quel est ton nom? Demanda-t-il.

- Shiso, murmura Naruto.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'Ichiraku en silence, et ils commandèrent des ramens. Sasuke mangea tout en écoutant les trois adolescents parler tranquillement. Mais il lui semblait que Shiso était bien trop tendu. Le repas finit rapidement, et Shiso régla les consommations, sortant son porte-monnaie. Trop tard, il se rendit compte de sa bévue. Il avait toujours le même porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille. Sasuke l'avait déjà vu auparavant! Merde! Il n'osa pas regarder dans la direction du jounin et dit au revoir aux deux gamins. Il se retrouva ensuite seul avec Sasuke.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais le jounin le rattrapa par le bras et lui demanda:

- Où vas-tu?

Naruto grimaça. Il le tutoyait. Ca lui rappelait trop de souvenirs... Mais il paraissait plus jeune que le jounin, donc celui-ci employait le « Tu » sans s'en rendre compte. Tout comme lui devait le vouvoyer normalement. Mais jamais il ne pourrait dire « vous » au brun. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

- Je dois voir l'hokage, j'ai un message pour elle.

- Je t'accompagne.

Naruto hésita à accepter mais s'il refusait, l'autre aurait encore plus de doutes...

- Très bien...

OOOoooOOO

En espérant que cela vous à plut, j'ai écrit cette suite rapidement, j'étais inspirée mdr, dites moi si ça va

Pour l'orthographe, désolée, je ne suis pas trop douée lol. Il y a des nombreux mots que je ne sais pas écrire lol...

Voilà, j'espère que les fautes d'orthographe sont de moins en moins nombreuses lol.


	3. Ma maison

Voilà la suite !! Je ne perd pas courage et continue !! Merci pour tout les commentaires !! Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise autant ! (C'est un petit chapitre là….)

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage. Je les utilise juste pour mon histoire

My heart hurts 03 : 

Naruto marchait en silence près de Sasuke, ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Parler normalement ? Non, Sasuke se focaliserait automatiquement sur lui et il risquait de dire une bêtise. Alors ne rien dire ? Malheureusement il ne supportait pas ce silence…. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, observant son ancien partenaire à la dérober. Il avait vraiment beaucoup changé mais il gardait néanmoins ce mystère, cette aura sombre qui attirait les gens vers lui, comme des papillons s'approchant d'une flamme et se brûlant. Sasuke était la flamme, et lui le papillon…

Petit à petit, Naruto se rendit compte que les villageois observaient le jeune ninja avec respect. Il fut étonné. Sasuke avait tout de même été un déserteur pendant près de quatre ans… Tsunade-baba avait réalisé un très bon travail pour le réhabiliter. Ils arrivèrent à la tour de l'hokage et Naruto s'apprêtait à dire quelques chose, n'importe quoi, pour couper court à ce silence oppressant lorsqu'une voix féminine que le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt cria :

- Sasuke-kun !

Le jounin se retourna légèrement et s'arrêta, attendant sa coéquipière. Celle-ci, un grand sourire aux lèvres, arriva près d'eux rapidement et s'arrêta en voyant Naruto. Elle le fixa un moment et ses yeux perdirent un moment leur éclat joyeux. Naruto ne comprit pas pourquoi. Sakura se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke en attendant les présentations. Celui-ci désigna Naruto et dit :

- Sakura, voici Shiso, il veut un entretien avec l'hokage. Je l'accompagne. Shiso, voici Haruno Sakura.

- Enchanté, mademoiselle ! S'exclama Naruto.

Un grand sourire barra son visage un instant avant qu'il ne blêmisse. Il jeta un rapide regard vers Sasuke qui l'observait avec des yeux tristes. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait enfin ! Pourquoi Sasuke était-il si différent de ses souvenirs ? Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert alors qu'avant il n'arrivait même pas à percevoir une émotion filtrer de son masque. Il observa Sakura, qui avait pâlit incroyablement vite. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passait maintenant ?

- Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? Vous êtes pâle.

La jeune femme l'observait, une immense tristesse ayant remplacé sa joie de voir l'Uchiwa. Ce garçon lui rappelait terriblement Naruto, il avait les mêmes yeux, la même façon de bouger…

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, murmura-t-elle en se reprenant. Dis-moi Shiso, quel est ton âge ?

- Seize ans, mademoiselle.

- Tu peux m'appeler Sakura, je n'ai que quelques années de plus que toi.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut rapidement. Il était heureux de revoir ses anciens camarade et encore, heureux n'était pas assez fort pour qualifier ses émotions. Son cœur palpitait avec joie et envoyait dans tout son corps une douce chaleur mais il devait se dépêcher. Itachi ne lui avait laissé que quelques semaines. Tsunade devait être mise au courant le plus rapidement possible. Il se tourna vers Sasuke, lui lançant un regard pressé. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt le message et sur un signe de tête à Sakura, il s'éloigna. Shiso le suivit en faisant un petit sourire à son ancienne coéquipière. Elle semblait si heureuse… Il espérait que sa vie était belle.

Ils rentrèrent dans la tour et montèrent jusqu'au bureau de l'hokage. Sasuke s'arrêta devant la porte et donna deux petits coups secs contre le battant. Naruto entendit la voix fatiguée de l'hokage leur dire de rentrer. Sasuke tourna la poignée et pénétra dans l'antre du monstre, Naruto sur ses talons.

Tsunade releva la tête et considéra ses visiteurs. Elle connaissait bien Sasuke mais le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait lui était inconnu.

- Oui ?

- Hokage-sama, ce jeune homme souhaiterait vous parler.

Tsunade regarda plus attentivement l'adolescent. Il souriait tendrement et une étincelle malicieuse illuminait son regard. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant. Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Mais il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Il était bien trop jeune et brun ! Elle se redressa de sa chaise et s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle se retrouva face à l'adolescent, ses yeux cherchant les siens. Ce bleu… Oui, ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Une petite larme coula sur sa joue, dont elle ne se préoccupa pas. Enfin, il était revenu. Elle le prit dans ses bras en silence, le serrant à l'étouffer.

Naruto se retrouva encerclé par deux bras chauds, sa tête dans le creux des seins de Tsunade. Une boule se forma progressivement dans sa gorge, tandis que l'étreinte se faisait plus douce, plus maternelle. Son ventre lui paraissait lourd et tout son corps commença à trembler. Enfin, il était chez lui. Il redressa la tête et murmura doucement, pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre :

- Je suis à la maison.

- Baka… marmonna-t-elle, tentant de se reprendre.

Il lui avait tant manqué ! Ne pas savoir s'il était encore vivant avait été le plus dur à supporter ! Elle s'éloigna de lui au bout d'un petit moment, remarquant les yeux brillant de cet enfant qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils. Elle se recula doucement de quelques pas. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer un moment en silence. Puis un toussotement se fit entendre, ramenant les deux ninja à la réalité. Sasuke les observait, les yeux grands ouverts. Cette scène… Il n'aurait jamais pensé la voir un jour. L'hokage prenant quelqu'un dans ses bras si familièrement :

- Shiso, tu connais Tsunade-sama ? Osa demander le jounin.

- Heu… Oui, ma mère était une bonne amie à Tsunade-baba.

Ce qu'il détestait mentir. Surtout à Sasuke. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, sans cela… Itachi… Non, il ne devait pas y penser maintenant. Il prit une expression sérieuse, reléguant au second plan sa joie d'être enfin de retour chez lui à konoha. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler :

- Tsunade-baba, j'ai des informations pour toi qui concernent konoha. Et…

Il s'arrêta, jetant un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Pouvait-il parler devant lui ? S'il nommait l'Akatsuki, le jounin irait droit dans le piège d'Itachi. Et ça, il ne voulait pas. Il avait tout prévu et avait énormément souffert. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre Sasuke en danger. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le protéger.

- Tu peux parler, Shiso il est le plus près d'être Hokage. Ce sera sûrement mon successeur…

Naruto resta un instant figé. Quoi ? Sasuke comptait lui prendre sa place d'hokage ? Ah non !

- Je serais le prochain hokage !

Il se tu en réalisant sa bêtise. Et RE merde !

- Je ne pense pas Shiso, dit l'hokage en accentuant sur son prénom, d'ailleurs tu n'es encore qu'au grade genin, si je me rappel bien…

Tsunade était retournée derrière son bureau, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Le soleil brillait, il devait être quatorze heure et la journée s'annonçait agréable.

- Pour reprendre, ce que j'ai à dire est vraiment très important et confidentiel. Et cela concerne la sécurité de konoha. Je dois vraiment continuer ?

- Oui Shiso, continu. J'aimerai aussi savoir ce que tu as fait depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu…

- Ah… Très bien… Eh bien… L'Akatsuki a reformé les rangs.

Naruto ne dit plus rien, sentant son compagnon se tendre en l'écoutant. Il continua néanmoins :

- Leur chef est Itachi Uchiwa, et Orochimaru a repris sa place dans l'organisation. Leur cible est konoha… et accessoirement…

Il fixa Tsunade dans les yeux, lui faisant deviner la suite. Il pensa très fort : Moi. Ils me veulent encore. Tsunade comprit aussitôt et son expression s'assombrit.

- Itachi… Comment… ?

Elle ne dit plus rien, la suite pouvant compromettre l'identité du genin.

Naruto baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Ainsi, Konoha était maintenant prévenu. L'akatsuki allait lancer son plan. Plan qu'il ignorait. C'était LA chose qu'Itachi n'avait pas voulu lui révéler. Il fini rapidement ses explications :

- Itachi m'a annoncé l'attaque prochaine de Konoha, sans me préciser le jour. Elle devrait ce faire d'ici à quelques semaines… Je suis désolé Tsunade-baba, je n'ai pas pu m'échapper assez rapidement pour te mettre au courant plus tôt.

- T'échapper ? la voix de l'hokage se fit plus basse, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Naruto ne voulut pas regarder du côté de Sasuke, ayant peur de ce qu'il verrait. Des yeux de haines, sans aucun doute…

- Erm… Oui m'échapper. La sécurité était assez élevée, je n'ai pu m'enfuir que difficilement.

Il ne disait pas toute la vérité mais il n'y pouvait rien et puis il y avait certains détails qu'il préférait passer sous silence. Son entraînement par exemple et la technique que lui avait appris kyûbi, pour ne citer que cela…

- Très bien Shiso… Mais tu restes ici pendant quelques temps n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je n'ai nulle part où aller maintenant.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'habitation pour toi… Il faudrait que quelqu'un te loge.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Oh, elle ne sous entendait tout de même pas que…

- J'ai de la place chez moi, Tsunade-sama. Il peut venir, il aura son indépendance aussi.

Le réceptacle de kyûbi grimaça. Et voilà, la vieille avait réussi. Il ne pouvait pas dire non de toute façon.. Mais vivre en compagnie du brun… Un petit frisson le saisit. Avait-il froid ? Non… alors pourquoi ?

_Haha ha renardeau tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ?_

_Kyû ! Non je ne vois pas pourquoi… Je serais malade ?_

_Non… A quoi pensais-tu avant d'avoir ce frisson ?_

Naruto réfléchit un instant avant de rougir d'un coup. Il avait pensé au brun qui sortait de sa douche… Une serviette autour des hanches… Des gouttes d'eau perlant sur sa peau, ses cheveux humides… Un nouveau frisson le saisit, cette fois plus violement.

Il secoua la tête, reprenant pied avec la réalité. Sasuke et Tsunade l'observaient en silence, tous les deux inquiet pour lui. Il leur fit un petit sourire puis bailla ostensiblement. La conversation devait s'arrêter maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Il risquait de se trahir.

En plus de cela, il n'avait plus de force, il avait couru pendant quatre jours sans dormir, avait eu un petit combat avec un nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki… donc il était mort. En tout point. Et c'était bizarre mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant d'y penser… peut-être parce qu'il avait effectué la première partie de sa mission… Prévenir konoha. Il vacilla légèrement, regarda du côté de Sasuke, qui fronça les sourcils et parla. Mais Naruto n'entendit qu'un bourdonnement sourd. Il était vraiment trop fatigué… Il entendit Kyûbi lui murmurer doucement, de sa voix si grave :

_Bonne nuit, Renardeau. _

_Hm… _

Il tomba en avant, ses paupières bien trop lourdes. Il sentit deux bras chaud se fermer sur lui et il murmura lentement:

- Sa… Suke…

Le noir se fit et il tomba dans les profondeurs de l'inconscience.

Voilà !! J'espère qu'il y a moins de fautes, je me suis bien relu et ça devrait aller du moins de pense. En revanche, et ce commentaire est pour tout le monde, je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas. Même si c'est dit de façon crue, j'accepterai la remarque. Car ça ne peut me permettre que de m'améliorer (Ah je ne sais pas comment écrire Tsunade-baba, si quelqu'un le sait, dites le moi 


	4. La mort

Hé hé voilà la suite ! Alors ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que les précédents, mais j'ai envie de vous torturer mdr, donc voilà !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage.

Pairing : SASU X NARU (plus d'autres hetero lol)

Heu ben c'est tout je crois ! Ah non j'oubliai, MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !!

My heart hurts 04

Sasuke vit le jeune homme vaciller légèrement et il lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, juste un regard hagard. L'adolescent ferma les yeux et s'écroula. Sasuke la rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le prit sur ses genoux. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait il voulait le protéger, le tenir contre lui… Peut-être parce que l'adolescent lui rappelait son ancien coéquipier. Il le tint un instant dans ses bras en le regardant avec tendresse sous les yeux de Tsunade, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu devrais l'emmener chez toi. Il doit avoir besoin de se reposer. Le connaissant il en a sûrement trop fait.

Il acquiesça silencieusement et se redressa, le jeune brun dans les bras. Il était vraiment léger… Il ne devait avoir que la peau sur les os…

- Tsunade-sama, vous croyez qu'il vient de nous dire la vérité ? Demanda-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

- Il n'y a pas plus vrai que les paroles de Shiso, crois le Sasuke.

Le jounin referma doucement la porte derrière lui, son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Il rentra chez lui tout en pensant à leurs discussions. Ainsi Itachi refaisait surface… Que voulait-il maintenant? Après lui avoir prit toute sa famille et son meilleur ami... Non plus qu'un meilleur ami, que comptait-il lui faire en plus? Peut-être le tuer… Pour ce qu'il avait à y gagner…

OOOoooOOO

Naruto ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était bien là… Une douce chaleur l'entourait et il ne voulait pas bouger… Les rayons de la lune dessinaient des ombres chinoises sur les murs, lui indiquant que la nuit était maintenant bien avancée. Il resta un petit moment à observer le plafond d'un blanc crémeux. Tout avait été si vite depuis ce jour maudit… Bien trop vite. Cinq ans déjà.

Il se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et observa mieux son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une chambre simple et impersonnelle. Il n'y avait qu'un meuble, une armoire et un futon. Futon qu'il utilisait actuellement. Il s'assit doucement sur le bord et décida de se lever. Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. S'il ne se trompait pas, il devait se trouver chez Sasuke. Même s'il n'était jamais allé chez lui avant, il pensait connaître assez le brun pour savoir ce qu'il affectionnait.

L'adolescent ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit dans le nuit. Il devait commencer son plan le plus rapidement possible.

_Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, Renardeau._

_Kyu… Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. L'attaque risque de faire de grands dommages au village. Et ça je ne veux pas. _

_Tu comptes faire la barrière dès ce soir ? _

_Il me faudra plus de temps… En une soirée je n'y arriverai pas._

_Je t'aiderai s'il le faut Renardeau._

Naruto arriva près de son ancien terrain d'entraînement et son regard se posa sur les trois rondins de bois. Dire qu'il y avait encore quelques années, il était encore ici attaché sans rien pour manger. Et Sasuke lui avait tendu son bento… Puis Sakura… Ce n'était que des bons souvenirs. Après, tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse folle et… Sasuke était parti, puis c'était lui-même…

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui et vit une pierre noire et lisse un peu plus loin. Elle n'était pas là lorsqu'il était parti la dernière fois. Il s'approcha doucement de la pierre et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une tombe. Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il vit à qui elle appartenait. Ca faisait bizarre de voir sa propre tombe devant soi…

Sur la pierre noire une inscription lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Il su immédiatement qui avait gravé ces quelques mots :

« Même loin de toi nos cœurs sont liés.»

Naruto resta un moment à contempler les huit mots et à s'en imprégner. Puis il se détourna de la pierre et alla s'adosser contre le rondin du milieu. Il ferma les yeux et malaxa son chakra. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent, son souffle se calma devenant régulier et lent, tout son être se détendit. Il pouvait commencer le rituel.

OOOoooOOO

Ne sentant plus de présence dans la maison, Sasuke alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Personne, le futon était vide et la fenêtre ouverte. Il activa automatiquement son sharingan et suivit la piste du chakra. Il arriva près de son ancien terrain d'entraînement et vit l'adolescent adossé au rondin de Naruto. Le rondin de Naruto… Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser ça ? Après tout, c'était ici que le blond s'entraînait à chaque fois et ici qu'il avait été attaché par Kakashi plus jeune…

Mais ce qui choqua le plus Sasuke ce fut ce qu'il vit avec son sharingan. Du chakra bleu brillant s'échappait de tout son corps et se dispersait petit à petit autour de lui. L'herbe était maintenant d'un bleu étincelant, les fleurs étaient toutes ouvertes et lumineuse et la lune qui jouait avec les cheveux du brun donnait des reflets bleutés à la scène. Il resta un moment à l'observer tout en ce demandant ce que faisait Shiso. Il décida de se cacher et de voir ce que ferait le brun.

Il attendit dans la nuit, le sharingan toujours activé. Il camoufla sa présence au maximum, ne souhaitant pas se faire repérer. Puis il vit l'adolescent se redresser au bout d'une trentaine de minutes et il l'entendit parler. Seul.

- Oui ça va je sais, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il y eu un instant de silence puis il reprit :

- Juste un peu, je vais m'en sortir. Après je rentre chez Sasuke avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de mon absence.

Le jounin vit Shiso lever les paumes vers le ciel et du chakra rouge orangé commença à s'échapper de tout son corps. Il resta interdit un moment n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Ce chakra… Il en connaissait la force et la texture… La puissance…

L'adolescent commença à faire des signe de ses mains puis s'abaissa au sol et plaqua ses deux paumes contre l'herbe bleu. Il murmura doucement :

- Mitomein' Kaze no Minami. (1)

Une onde de chakra fut dégagée autour du jeune brun qui vacilla légèrement. Il se ressaisit avant de s'effondrer et se maintint debout un moment avant de s'avancer vers la stèle de Naruto. Sasuke observa le moindre de ses mouvements, se demandant ce que l'adolescent venait de faire. Et puis surtout… Ce chakra… C'était celui de Kyûbi, il le savait. Mais comment ?

Shiso avança sa main sur la surface noire et murmura doucement :

- Je suis à la maison, mon cœur est avec vous…

Une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer. Il venait d'effectuer le premier sceau. Il lui en restait trois. Il se redressa totalement et se détourna de la tombe. Sasuke vit ses yeux se troubler un instant et sa voix retentit encore une fois, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

- Je ne suis pas triste kyu. Après tout, j'ai revu Sasuke, la vieille et même Sakura. Quand ce jour viendra, je serai peut-être même heureux !.

- Non… Je ne me mens pas. Ils s'en sortent très bien sans moi, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, Naruto Uzumaki est mort maintenant.

- Moi Schizo…quoi ?? Non… Je suis juste Shiso maintenant. Juste lui…

Sasuke avait pâlit à une vitesse folle. Il venait bien d'entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Mais c'était impossible, il avait lui-même vu le corps inerte de Naruto ce jour là. Il l'avait vu si blanc, se vidant de son sang… Ce ne pouvait être lui et puis il ne se serait pas caché ! Mais ce chakra, ses mots et surtout sa façon de bouger, de parler… Tout lui indiquait qu'en face de lui ce trouvait Naruto Uzumaki le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha.

Il arrêta son sharingan et laissa sortir son propre chakra. Shiso se figea tout en blêmissant. Il se tourna légèrement vers l'arbre où Sasuke s'était caché et croisa deux grands yeux d'un noir profond. Deux yeux troublés et… Tristes ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment.

- Depuis quand es-tu là ? Demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée et appréhendant la réponse

- Depuis un bon moment… La voix de Sasuke n'était pas très claire non plus…

Naruto déglutit difficilement et réfléchit intensément. Il s'était trahi. Sasuke avait du faire le lien maintenant…

_Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière renardeau_.

Naruto s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut Sasuke qui parla. Sa voix était rendue rauque par l'émotion et ce fut plus un gémissement qu'un murmure. Mais Naruto entendit néanmoins :

- Usuratonkachi ?

L'adolescent réagit rapidement et il répondit sans même s'en rendre compte :

- Sasuke teme, j'ai un nom ! Baka !

Et là, il comprit qu'il s'était complètement dévoilé. Et merde….

_Je te le fais pas dire, Renardeau_.

Il se serait bien passé de ce commentaire aussi…

(1) Sceau, vent du sud. (enfin je crois mdr, si vous avez une meilleur traduction, je prend !)

Haha ha qua va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Je me le demande... Comment notre kawai couple va-t-il réagir ? 

Des idées ?


	5. Ne me laisse plus seul

**Dislaimer : Les perso sont pas à moi….**

**Pairing ; Sasu X Naru lol **

**Kyyyaaaaaa !! **

**Voili voilou ! La suite ! Merci pour les reviews !! Alors… réponse aux reviews !**

**-CarO°o0o°o0O°**** : Merci !! Alors ben oui mdr, Naruto ne peut pas résisté à Sasuke… Et puis si il devenait tout d'un coup mystérieux et prudent ben… Ca serait plus Naruto non ?**

**-Richon**** : Voila la suite !! J'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçu en tout cas !**

**-Mahana**** : Merci ! Moi aussi je craque pour Naru.. C'est mon préféré lol !! Kyaaaa trop mimi !! (Stop j'arrête la je pète un câble…)**

**-Laura :**** Voiliiii Ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? Je te laisse deviné hé hé… Mais j'espère que ça va te plaire en tout cas**

**-Iroko**** : Mais non t'es pas HantaÏ t'es juste fana de YAOI !! Tout comme moi ! (Saignement de nez…) Geh… Bon si tu veux un lemon je vais voir si ca ne choqueras pas les autres lecteurs… Moi J'ADDooooORRrrrEEEEe le lemon !!**

**-cl3o**** : Et non, il ne tombe pas dans les pommes mdr, mais ça passe pas loin… Voila ta suite !!**

**Précédemment, dans « My heart hurts » Naruto se trahit !! Comment va réagir Sasuke ? Et que c'est-il passé pendant la disparition de notre beau blond ?**

My heart hurts 05 :

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé… Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Naruto, ce chakra… sa façon d'agir, ce qu'il venait de lui répondre… et ce tempérament… C'était bien lui ! Il fit un pas en avant mais l'adolescent se recula en même temps. Sasuke haussa un sourcil étonné et refit un pas. Mais le jeune homme le fuyait. Dans ses yeux, il put lire de la tristesse mais aussi de la… peur ? Pourquoi ? C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait cette étincelle dans le regard ?

Il retenta un pas mais il n'obtint encore une fois que la même réaction. Incapable de rester muet dans cette situation, trop de questions se bousculant dans sa tête, il demanda :

- Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas… mort ?

Le faux brun ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de le fixer en silence, tout en reculant encore. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas lui révéler la vérité, ce serait bien trop dangereux pour lui et pour son camarade alors devait-il jouer à l'ignorant ? Non… Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir ainsi.

- Mais répond moi bon sang !

Il n'obtint pas plus de réponses, son vis-à-vis le fixant avec toujours un peu plus de peur dans son regard.

- DOBE !!

Et là, miraculeusement, le genin ouvrit la bouche et lui hurla de toute ses forces :

- J'ai un nom !! SASUKE-TEME !!

Le jounin eut un petit sourire tandis que Naruto mettait rapidement sa main devant sa bouche. Et merde... Quand pourrait-il enfin apprendre à se la fermer ? Là il devait réfléchir… Réfléchir… Vite…

_Kyu aide-moi… S'il te plaît !_

_Tchhh toujours à me demander renardeau… Occupe-le quelques secondes… Quoique ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire… Il a l'air totalement perdu là. Tu lui fais vraiment beaucoup d'effet gamin._

_Que…_

Il regarda le brun droit dans les yeux et remarqua que ce que lui disait le démon était vrai. Le jounin avait les yeux écarquillés et il pouvait y lire une incompréhension qui tirait sur autre chose… Une expression de peine était gravée sur son visage. Pourquoi était-il triste ? Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être… Naruto baissa les yeux, regardant le sol en ne sachant que dire. L'Uchiha le fixa encore un instant puis se jeta d'un coup en avant. Il fit trébucher l'adolescent qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux au sol, le jounin chevauchant Naruto.

Celui-ci devint rouge en un instant et tenta de se dégager mais il n'avait pas assez de forces. Encore un inconvénient à sa transformation.

Sasuke se baissa jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants.

Puis Naruto écarquilla les yeux en sentant le brun trembler doucement contre lui. Pourtant il ne faisait pas froid du tout… Les yeux du jounin commencèrent à se remplir de larmes puis une perle salée coula lentement sur sa joue. Naruto resta scotché un instant avant de parler rapidement, tout en essayant encore de se lever :

- Oh ! Sasuke ! Oh ! Arr… Arrête ! J'ai compris arrête de pleurer ! Teme stop, tu me fais mal arrête j'aime pas te voir ainsi. Sasuke… Arrête !

Mais le brun ne le lâcha pas et resserra encore un peu plus son étreinte. Alors Naruto arrêta de se débattre et posa ses deux mains sur le dos du jounin. Il commença lui aussi à trembler, essayant de ne pas pleurer mais il ferma finalement les yeux et laissa couler ses larmes. Il évacua toute sa douleur, toute sa solitude, toute sa souffrance contre le brun, se laissant définitivement aller. En même temps, il continuait à murmurer :

- Arrête, Sasu…ke Arrête s'il te plaît… te plaît… Teme…

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi puis ils se calmèrent tout les deux et Sasuke se redressa légèrement. Il regarda les yeux rouges de l'adolescent et ses joues encore humides puis se décida à parler. Sa voix rauque ramena à la réalité Naruto qui l'écouta, résigné à devoir répondre :

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi tu te caches ? T'étais où ? Pourquoi…

- Oh du calme ! C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler autant teme… Et tes paroles sont toutes emmêlées…

- J'y peux rien là… D'abord dis-moi pourquoi t'es encore aussi jeune ? T'aurais du vieillir non ?

Naruto grimaça. Il aurait préféré une autre question…

- J'ai fait un pacte et c'était une des conditions. C'est juste une sorte de transformation permanente. Heu… Sasuke ? Tu peux te redresser ? Tu m'écrases là…

Le brun rougit violement et voulut se redresser lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir assez rapidement qu'un coup sur la nuque le fit s'écrouler sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci le rattrapa et le serra doucement contre lui. Il murmura doucement :

- Pardon Sasuke.

Le jeune roux, qui venait d'assommer le brun le fixa un moment et marmonna :

- Non mais franchement renardeau, y'a pas idée d'être aussi bête… Maintenant tu comptes faire quoi ? Il faudrait un miracle pour que notre plan marche… Pfff…

- Désolé kyû… mais face à lui, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler… C'est étrange non ?

- Non, c'est normal quand on tient à une personne on ne peut pas lui mentir.

- Ah, comment tu sais ça kyû ? T'es un démon pourtant non ?

Tout en parlant, il gardait le brun dans ses bras, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Peuh, J'ai eu une famille aussi renardeau et une femelle des plus attirante… Ah... Les souvenirs…

- Kukuku !

- Renardeau ! Ne rigole pas, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a d'amusant !

- J'ai juste du mal à te voir comme un père aimant c'est tout kyû, ne t'énerve pas !

- Ouai… Bon on fait quoi de lui ?

- Tu peux le ramener chez lui ? Je dois continuer les sceaux…

- Tu auras besoin de mon chakra si tu veux tous les finir ce soir gamin.

- Non je me débrouillerai ne t'inquiète pas.

- Hmmm… Okay. Je le ramène. Mais renardeau, si tu me rappels sans mon avis, je te ferai un peu souffrir en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

- A ta guise kyû. Mais prend bien soin de lui s'il te plaît.

L'adolescent laissa le clone prendre le jounin sur son dos et les regarda s'éloigner en silence. Il resta un moment debout à contempler le lointain, perdu dans ses pensées et ressentant encore sur sa peau la chaleur du brun. Puis il prit la direction de l'Est. Il devait finir son travail. Trop réfléchir à Sasuke n'était pas une bonne chose, il avait payé pour le savoir.

OOOoooOOO

Sasuke se sentait lourd et ses paupières ne s'ouvraient pas comme il le souhaitait. Il tenta vaguement de se rappeler les derniers évènements mais une sourde migraine le saisit, le forçant à revoir l'ordre de ses priorités.

Bon, première étape, ouvrir les yeux. Facile à dire, dur à faire. Il réussit néanmoins à lever ses paupières et la première chose qu'il vit fut son plafond. Donc il était chez lui. Il se concentra légèrement et sentit une présence près de lui. Une présence qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnu.

Ah oui… C'était le garçon qui était venu avec Shiso au village et qui avait disparu.

Shiso… ce jeune…. Son cœur fit une embardé tandis qu'il se rappelait les derniers évènements et surtout la présence de Naruto à konoha. Il se redressa vivement mais retomba lourdement dans son lit. Bon, là il ne pouvait pas se lever…

Et puis pourquoi était-il dans son lit d'ailleurs ? Il referma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs défiler dans sa tête. Il se trouvait au sol avec Shiso, puis il se levait et là le trou noir. Ah oui, il avait senti une présence avant de se faire assommer. Donc…. C'était cet inconnu qui lui avait donné un coup.

- Oh l'Uchiha tu es déjà réveillé ?

- Hn.

- Toujours aussi causant à ce que je vois… Tu ferais mieux de te lever rapidement le gosse va bientôt avoir besoin de toi.

Sasuke ouvrit complètement les yeux à cette dernière phrase et fixa les orbes dorés de son vis-à-vis. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et le renard lui répondit :

- Naruto va bientôt en avoir fini avec ses sceaux. Mais il n'aura plus du tout de chakra après. Je vais donc disparaître et retourner vers lui pour empêcher qu'il se fasse trop mal en tombant. Ce sale gamin…

- Naruto… Où est-il ?

- Les yeux du renard se troublèrent quelques secondes puis il répondit :

- A l'Ouest. Il va tenter le dernier sceau. Si je disparais, c'est qu'il n'aura plus assez de chakra pour maintenir son clone.

- Tu es un clone ? Je ne comprends plus…

- Bah j'ai bien le temps de t'expliquer ça avant de partir. Je suis Kyubi.

Sasuke resta un instant silencieux. Il savait déjà que le renard était la source de la puissance de Naruto mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait se déplacer ainsi…

- J'ai fait une sorte de pacte avec Naruto. Pour certaine raison que je ne peux pas te dire, j'ai maintenant le droit de me promener librement et la physionomie du gamin a changé.

- Sasuke resta un instant silencieux à enregistrer l'information. Mais il voulait savoir pourquoi ils avaient fait ce pacte.

- Ah, Uchiha, Naruto n'a plus de chakra. Je vais partir, mais je te préviens. Ne fait pas souffrir le petit ou alors tu le regretteras. Il en a assez vu avec ton frère.

- Itachi ?

- Non, tu en connais d'autres ?

Sasuke grogna une vague réponse. Il avait de quoi être étonné tout de même mais qu'avait bien pu faire son frère à Naruto ?

- A plus tard Uchiha.

Le jounin sortit de ses pensées et dans un pouf retentissant, le clone disparut.

Sasuke se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Il avait retrouvé tout son équilibre mais psychologiquement, ce n'était toujours pas ça. Il avait encore trop de questions. Il sauta dans le vide et prit la direction de l'Ouest.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la forêt de Konoha, il entendit un gémissement et se précipita vers une forme au sol. Il se figea en voyant son coéquipier. Il était retourné à sa forme originelle… Il était blond… Il déglutit péniblement et s'accroupit près de son ange. Naruto gémissait des phrases sans queue ni tête et des spasmes le saisissaient avec force. Il avait mal ? Pourquoi ?

- U huhu.. sa su… ai… de…mal…

Sasuke ne résista pas et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Il lui murmura des mots de réconfort à l'oreille, ne sachant pas comment adoucir sa douleur.

- Naruto, calme toi, tout va bien, je suis là.

Il ferma les yeux, resserrant encore son étreinte sur le blond. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait juste grandi et son visage s'était allongé, lui donnant une sensualité à faire pâlir d'envie tous les hommes.

Le blond se calma doucement et son souffle s'apaisa. Sasuke l'entendit murmurer avant qu'il ne s'endorme complètement :

- Sasuke… t'aime.

Et là, le jounin crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Il venait bien d'entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

Il se redressa et porta le blond jusqu'à chez lui, toujours chamboulé au plus profond de son coeur. Il le coucha dans son lit mais Naruto ne voulut pas le lâcher. Il tenta de desserrer sa poigne mais abandonna bien vite. Et puis il était fatigué lui aussi… Il hésitait entre rester avec le blond ou lui laisser sa chemise mais un murmure le décida :

- Me laisse plus seul S'ke…

Il déglutit douloureusement et se coucha près du genin. Celui-ci vint aussitot se coller contre lui et cala sa tête dans son cou. Sasuke poussa un soupir heureux et resserra le blond contre lui. Avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur, il marmonna :

- Usuratonkachi.

**Voilllaaaaaaaaaaaa fini !! Bon oki j'avoue y'a pas beaucoup d'action là. Mais bon, pas le choix je dois mettre en place des détails lol désolé. Ah et j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas hors caractère...**

**Sans cela, dîte-moi si vous voulez une chtimi chose ah et aussi… Je voudrais faire un lemon mais que si vous aimez ! Alors un comentaire ?**


	6. Entraînement et bisou

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage.**

**Pairing : Sasuke X Naruto plus d'autres plus tard.**

**Attention cette fic est un yaoi, c'est un BYYXBOY donc homophobe abstenez vous**

**Réponse aux reviews**

-**Iroko** : Merci pour ta review ! Kyya Naruto trop kawai !

**-Shashiin** : J'espère que t'aimera toujours autant sasu X naru Je vote pour !!

-**Aynalove77** : Sûre que je vais la continuer t'inquiète pas !

-**Jalexa Uchiwa** : Bon pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ses cinq ans, il y a un élément de réponse dans ce chapitre Et voila la suite

-**Mini-yuya** : Roooh le réveil de Naruto dans les bras de Sasuke… Hi hi tu vas voir Naruto est lent à la détente !

**-Kitsune** : OUUAA une fan de lemon !! Yeah comme moi ! Ne bave pas trop ! La réponse pour le lemon à la fin du chapitre hé hé Merci pour ta review j'ai vraiment adoré !! Trop mimi je suis contente !! Voila la suite !

-**LesodiumNA** : Merci pour ta réponse et ta review ! Pour le lemon réponse à la fin du chapitre

**-Doudou352** : T'inquiète pas Sasuke va le lui dire qu'il l'aime… Mais là il vient juste de le voir… Il croyait qu'il était mort Bref, merci pour la review ah, je suis fan des happy end donc pas d'inquiétude… Quoique…

-**Seeliah :** Que deux réponses : Merci et pour le lemon, à la fin du chapitre

**-Richon** : Eh oui sasu à enfin trouvé naruto faut dire aussi, Naruto est pas doué non plus…

**-Bisounours** : Merci pour la review !! Trop contente que ça te plaise ! Le lemon les réponses sont à la fin.

**-Jonzac** : Merci !! Kyaaa voilà la suite !

**Voillaaaa la suite ! Bon, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu !**

_Chapitre précédent: _

_Il déglutit douloureusement et se coucha près du genin. Celui-ci vint aussitot se coller contre lui et cala sa tête dans son cou. Sasuke poussa un soupir heureux et resserra le blond contre lui. Avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur, il marmonna :_

_- Usuratonkachi._

**My heart hurts 06:**

Sasuke se réveilla calmement et c'est en sentant une présence à ses côtés qu'il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette douce chaleur dans ses bras… Ce n'était pas normal. Chaque matin, il se réveillait dans son lit froid et vide mais là il y avait une tendre présence avec lui. Etrange… Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par un reflet jaune et une douce odeur de pin lui titilla les narines. Il haussa un sourcil et se recula d'un coup. Comment ? Naruto… Naruto était dans son lit !! Le sien !! Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé déjà hier ??

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et les évènements du jour précédent lui revinrent en mémoire. Il regarda un moment le jeune homme dans son lit tout en réfléchissant à l'étrange attitude de son coéquipier. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de ce cacher ? Et qu'avait bien put lui faire Itachi ? Il poussa un petit soupir mais celui-ci fit frémir Naruto. Il gigota un instant en murmurant une suite de mots sans aucun sens puis il se rapprocha de lui et colla son visage sur sa poitrine. Sasuke tressaillit violement et arrêta tout mouvement. Et si Naruto venait à se réveiller maintenant ? Que devrait-il faire ?

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en même temps que le souffle de Naruto jouait avec son cou. Sasuke respira doucement, tentant de calmer son cœur et par la même de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme dans ses bras mais ce fut peine perdue. Naruto ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus et les planta dans les siens. Sasuke arrêta aussitôt de respirer. Que faire ? Que faire ?

Le blond encore à moitié endormi le fixa un moment avant de se coller un peu plus à lui. Il murmura d'une voix qui fit rougir Sasuke :

- S'ke… T'es tout chaud….

Le brun ne put plus résister et se leva d'un bond, laissant le jeune homme abasourdi dans son lit et il se précipita vers la salle de bain. Il s'y enferma à double tour et se laissa glisser contre la porte. Il se prit la tête à deux mains en tentant de se calmer. Bon sang, y'avait pas idée d'être aussi mignon au réveil et de dire des choses pareilles !! Il voulait se faire violer ou quoi ?

OOOoooOOO

Naruto se réveilla complètement en sentant un choc contre lui. Il cligna des yeux et rencontra deux pupilles noires puis plus rien. Il se retrouva seul dans la chambre et entendit une porte claquer. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer la ??

Bof aucune importance.

_Kyu, j'ai besoin de toi pour me transformer, je dois m'entraîner._

_Apprendras-tu un jour à le faire tout seul gamin ? Tchhh… _

_Mais oui Kyu moi aussi je t'aime !_

Une aura rouge irradia de tout son corps et la métamorphose commença. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte foncée, sa taille diminua, les marques sur ses joues disparurent. Seul la couleur de ses yeux resta la même.

Il poussa un soupir et se redressa. Il devait s'entraîner maintenant. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et regarda dans le couloir. Personne. Tant mieux, il ne voulait pas se retrouver en présence de Sasuke si rapidement. Il allait chercher la sortie quand une odeur de café et de croissant lui titilla les narines. Son ventre le rappela à son bon souvenir et il suivit son instinct. Apres tout, il n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Il arriva devant une porte entrouverte et tout naturellement il rentra et prit place sur une chaise. Deux assiettes étaient posées sur la table et Sasuke se trouvait devant les fourneaux. Naruto le fixa un instant mais quand Sasuke se retourna vers lui, il détourna le regard en rougissant. Sasuke eut un micro sourire qui disparut rapidement. Il prit place devant la table et ils commencèrent le petit déjeuner en silence. Il n'y eut pas une parole de prononcée. Ils se fixaient de temps en temps et détournaient le regard en rougissant à chaque fois. Puis le repas fini, Naruto se leva et commença à partir. Mais Sasuke lui attrapa la main et le força à s'asseoir. L'adolescent obéit à l'ordre silencieux et fixa le brun avant de demander :

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

- Oui ben je suis pressé là.

Sasuke poussa un soupir et marmonna :

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile.

- Je ne fais pas l'imbécile ! TEME !

- Toujours aussi gamin à ce que je vois.

Les yeux bleus se ternir une seconde et Naruto murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Si tu savais Sasuke… J'aimerai être resté le même qu'avant.

Le brun l'entendit et fronça les sourcils :

- Parce que tu as changé ?

- Ca ne se voit pas peut-être ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Tchhh… Tu me saoul Sasuke. Je ne répondrais qu'à certaines questions. Vas-y je t'écoute.

Le brun l'observa un moment en silence puis demanda :

- Pour l'Akatsuki, c'est vrai ?

- Pourquoi j'aurai menti là-dessus ? Oui Itachi est le chef de l'Akatsuki et oui ils vont venir au village.

- Comment est ce que tu sais ça ?

- J'ai vécu avec ton frère pendant trois ans. C'est normal que je sache ce qu'il veut faire non ?

- Trois ans ?? Mais… pourquoi ?

Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillés et le fixait avec étonnement et… Tristesse ? Pourquoi il n'allait pas être jaloux non plus !

- Oui trois ans ! Je n'y étais pas de mon plein gré si tu veux savoir !

- Prisonnier ?

- Et alors ? C'était la seule solution que j'ai trouvée sur le moment !

- Solution ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour te protéger merde !

Naruto se figea et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Et merde et merde !! Pourquoi il n'y avait que Sasuke qui pouvait lui faire cracher des secrets si vite ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Me protéger ? Explique toi maintenant.

Naruto détourna le regard et murmura :

- Désolé Sasuke ça je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Et pourquoi tu te caches, tu peux me le dire ça au moins ?

- Non plus désolé Sasuke.

- Dobe ! Pourquoi ?

Le brun le regardait avec encore plus de peine.

- Désolé Sasuke. Je dois aller m'entraîner maintenant.

Il se leva et sortit de la cuisine en silence. Le brun le regarda puis décida de le suivre. Il comprendrait peut-être mieux le blond ainsi. Il le rattrapa dans la rue et se mit à ses côtés. Il vit des marques rouges sur les joues de l'adolescent et il comprit que le blond ne lui cachait pas les informations par pur plaisir. Il y avait une raison. Une raison qui lui interdisait de se dévoiler.

- Je t'accompagne. Je dois m'entraîner aussi.

Les yeux bleus étincelèrent et Naruto lui demanda d'une voix surexcitée, ayant complètement oublié (ou presque) leur précédente discussion.

- Vraiment ? Tu veux bien ?

- Puisque je te le propose, Usuratonkachi.

- Oh m'appel pas comme ça d'abord !

- Tchhh, tu préfères Naruto peut-être ?

- Oui !

- Mais tu fais exprès ma parole ! Je te rappel que tu ne veux pas dévoiler ton identité !

- Ah ! Ah oui c'est vrai. Heu alors heu…

- Dobe ?

- Quoi ?

- Okay je t'appellerai comme ça maintenant.

- Hein ?

Le brun eut un petit sourire heureux tout en continuant à marcher. Non, Naruto n'avait pas si changé que ça. Il était resté le même. Avec ses défauts et sa joie enfantine. Oui, il était toujours le Naruto qu'il avait connu.

D'ailleurs, le blond venait juste de comprendre. Il s'arrêta et fixa le dos de Sasuke.

- TEME !

Le brun se retourna et le regarda. Il vit une étincelle de malice dans les yeux du blond et se prépara à quelque chose. Quoi exactement ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et puis avec Naruto il fallait s'attendre à tout !

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça à se fixer puis Naruto eut une idée. L'idée du siècle. Ses yeux pétillèrent un peu plus et un sourire malicieux joua sur ses lèvres.

Il avança doucement vers Sasuke et il se retrouva très très près de lui. Le brun eut un petit frisson, qui se changea en une chaleur très prononcée lorsque le blond se pencha sensuellement à son oreille et lui murmura :

- On fait la course ?

Puis il disparut, laissant le brun totalement abasourdis par sa propre réaction. Il venait de penser à Naruto l'embrassant à pleine bouche, leurs langues se touchant et leurs corps se frôlant. Il secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits le plus rapidement possible puis il sourit encore une fois. Et il se mit à courir. Sakura qui passait par là crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Qu'est ce qui se passait avec Sasuke ? Il courrait en rigolant ? Impossible elle devait être malade. Depuis la mort de Naruto il n'avait jamais rit. Pas qu'il riait souvent avant mais… Là… Un sourire si doux et heureux… Elle ne lui en avait vu qu'en présence du blond.

Elle pensa avec nostalgie aux temps ancien et repartit voir son mari. En espérant qu'il n'avait pas détruit la maison…

OOOoooOOO

Naruto courrait à perdre haleine vers son ancien terrain d'entraînement. Il n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, s'attendant à voir Sasuke le suivre de près. Mais au bout de quelques minutes de course, il ralentit. C'était vrai… Sasuke n'était pas du genre à courir après quelqu'un. Qui plus est lui. Il allait totalement s'arrêter quand un choc le propulsa en avant. Il se rattrapa à un tee-shirt bleu nuit et emmena son poursuivant dans sa chute. Il se retrouva écrasé par un homme, son visage caché par le soleil. Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta de se lever en s'excusant mais l'homme ne bougea pas et posa sa tête contre son cou. Le cœur de l'adolescent fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut le jounin.

Il arrêta de bouger et garda l'homme contre lui. C'était chaud et tendre… Une présence aimante…

Mais…

- S'ke, t'es trop chaud.

Le brun releva la tête d'un coup. Son visage à contre jour, Naruto ne put voir son rougissement. Le jounin se redressa et lui tendit une main que le blond accepta. A peine debout, Naruto se remit à courir. Et Sasuke le suivit.

La vie était belle…

OOOoooOOO

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain à bout de souffle mais heureux. Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes puis tout naturellement ils se placèrent face à face. Et le combat s'engagea. Et contre toute attente, ils étaient encore au même niveau. Sasuke qui s'était énormément entraîné pendant ces quelques années n'en crut pas ses yeux. Naruto avait dut s'exercer tout autant voir plus. Il était aussi rapide que lui et ses coups étaient aussi puissants que précis.

Au tout début ce ne fut qu'un échange de coups rapides mais au fur et à mesure de leur « combat », leur vitesse augmenta ainsi que leur puissance. Sasuke sauta pour éviter un croche-pied et se réceptionna derrière Naruto. Il tenta un coup de coude mais l'adolescent esquiva facilement. Naruto lui attrapa le bras et en tournant il l'envoya contre un arbre. Du moins c'est ce qu'il crut. Sasuke resta accroché à lui et d'un mouvement sec du bassin il retomba à terre. Il donna toute sa force à son coup de genoux et il envoya Naruto valser sous lui. Mais l'adolescent s'accrocha à sa veste et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre. Mais cette fois l'action s'était passée si rapidement que Sasuke eut son visage tout près de celui du genin. Et il ne résista pas. Ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur les siennes. Pour la deuxième fois de leur vie, ils s'embrassaient. Naruto se laissa faire et Sasuke en profita. Il posa ses mains contre le torse de son compagnon en se réjouissant de l'entendre gémir.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, profitant de la présence de l'autre puis ils s'éloignèrent et cette fois-ci Naruto vit la rougeur sur les joues du brun. Il sourit tendrement et joua avec une mèche brune quelques secondes puis ils se redressèrent d'un commun accord et l'entraînement commença. Lancé de shuriken, course, gainage…

Le temps passa rapidement et midi arriva vite. Ils s'arrêtèrent sans se concerter et prirent la direction du village. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, ils se comprenaient sans avoir à utiliser des mots.

Avant de rentrer dans le village, Naruto se stoppa d'un coup et se plia en deux. Il posa ses deux mains contre sa poitrine et tomba au sol, le visage crispé par la douleur. Sasuke fut aussitôt à ses côtés.

- Dobe ? Que… ?

- Ils arrivent, souffla Naruto, ils… arrivent…gh…

- Qui ? Qui arrive ?

- Sasu… ke… mal…

- Naruto, calme toi… Je vais appeler Sakura, t'as mal où ?

- Normal… sceau… attend…. Reste…

L'adolescent s'agrippa à la veste du jounin de toutes ses forces et respira violement, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il s'immergea doucement en lui et murmura :

_Kyu…_

_Désolé gamin je ne peux rien faire contre ça. _

_Kyu…_

_Désolé gamin désolé… _

_Je vais… perdre connaissance…_

_Oui gamin désolé._

_Sasuke… _

_Je m'en occupe gamin, t'inquiète pas, repose toi._

_Hum. S'ke…_

- S'ke…

- Naruto !

Un spasme saisit l'adolescent et il perdit connaissance. Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent et toute sa physionomie changea rapidement. Sasuke se retrouva avec un blond inconscient dans les bras. Puis deux yeux d'un rouge sang s'ouvrirent et une voix caverneuse dit :

- Uchiha.

- Kyûbi ?

- Qui d'autre gamin ?

-…

- Naruto va se reposer un moment, je lui ai fait perdre connaissance car la douleur était trop grande.

- Pourquoi si soudainement ?

- Itachi a voulu le prévenir.

- Itachi…le prévenir ?

Ses yeux sombres observèrent le visage pâle de son ami et la haine revint en lui encore plus puissante. Qu'est ce qu'Itachi avait bien pu faire à Naruto ? Et puis pourquoi il le préviendrait et de quoi?

- Kyûbi, que c'est il vraiment passé pendant ces cinq années ?

- Beaucoup de chose Uchiha, beaucoup trop. Les yeux se refermèrent doucement et Sasuke se retrouva seul avec ses questions.

**FINIIIIII !! Enfin lol. Alors ? Ca va ? **

**Réponse pour le LEMON ! **

Nadera : Trop contente de toutes vos reviews ! Pour le lemon…

Naruto : Quoi ? Quel lemon ? Eh je ne suis pas au courant moi !

Sasuke : Chut Naruto je veux savoir moi !

Naruto : Tu veux un lemon toi ?

Sasuke : Pas toi ?

Naruto : Ben j'ai entendu dire que la première fois ça faisait mal…

Sasuke : Mais non ne t'inquiète pas je serais doux…

Naruto (les larmes aux yeux) : Vraiment ? Alors je veux bien…

Nadera : Dites-le si je vous dérange…

Naruto : Mais non mais non… Alors ??

(Suspense dans la salle…)

Nadera : Bon après vote des lecteurs… Il y a une majorité de OUI mais il y a aussi un NON et des abstentions. Donc… (Roulement de tambour) Il y aura du lemon mais je préviendrais le lecteur lorsqu'il arrivera et il ne sera pas nécessaire de le lire pour la suite des évènements !

Sasuke : Merci Nadera.

Naruto : Heu merci Nader… Kyyaaa Sasu… ke... Qu'est ce que tu touches ? Hn…

Nadera : Heu je crois que je dérange là…

Sasuke : Non sans rire ?

(Vide)

Naruto : Elle est partie…

Sasuke : Ouai, tant mieux…

**Alors ?? Vous êtes d'accord ? C'est la seule solution que j'ai…**


	7. Douleur

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages n'est à moi.

Couple : Sasu X Naru et peut être un Ita X Naru 

Heu… 

MERCI pour les reviews !! Chui contente que cette histoire vous plaise ! Voilà le chapitre 07 !

My heart hurts 07 :

Dans le chapitre précédent :

Ses yeux sombres observèrent le visage pâle de son ami et la haine revint en lui encore plus puissante. Qu'est ce qu'Itachi avait bien pu faire à Naruto ? Et puis pourquoi il le préviendrait et de quoi?

- Kyûbi, que c'est il vraiment passé pendant ces cinq années ?

- Beaucoup de chose Uchiha, beaucoup. Les yeux se refermèrent doucement et Sasuke se retrouva seul avec ses questions.

OOOoooOOO

- Dobe !

- Hm…

Un brouillard. Un brouillard épais. C'était tout ce qu'il distinguait.

_Kyu…_

_Pas d'inquiétude gamin, ça va aller._

_Hm._

Tout doucement les ténèbres disparurent, remplacées par une douce lumière. La première chose qu'il distingua clairement ce fut deux prunelles noires. Teintées par l'inquiétude.

- Sasu… ke.

- Tchhh… T'es encore plus faible qu'avant Dobe.

- Teme.

- …

Le blond le fixa un moment puis les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Et merde ! Il se redressa vivement et prit alors conscience de son environnement. Sasuke était assis à côté de lui et ils se trouvaient dans la forêt. Il était adossé à un arbre et sa main était dans celle du brun. Il rougit violement mais ne la retira pas pour autant. Après tout elle était très bien là où elle était. Mais à quoi il pensait là ! Non non non ! Il devait se lever… Et… Et prévenir la vieille. Oui c'était ça, l'Akatsuki ! Ils arrivaient.

Il se redressa, enlevant avec difficulté sa main de celle de son compagnon. A peine debout, il vacilla dangereusement mais refusa tout net l'aide du jounin.

- Dobe, vas-y doucement.

Un pouf retentit et le blond laissa la place à l'adolescent brun. Il souffla doucement et ne garda son équilibre qu'avec peine. Sans même regarder le brun, il se mit à marcher en direction de konoha. Et Sasuke le suivit.

OOOoooOOO

- Tsunade-sama ! Le jeune Shiso voudrait vous voir, accompagné de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Fais les entrer Shizune.

- Très bien, Tsunade-sama.

La cinquième hokage redressa la tête à l'entrée des deux ninjas. Elle remarqua aussitôt le teint pâle de l'adolescent et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva près de lui, vérifiant ses caractères physiologiques.

- Shiso, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Rien Baa-chan, rien…

- Il a fait un malaise.

L'adolescent regarda le brun avec colère.

- Il ment Tsunade Baa-chan ! Moi je ne te mentirai jamais hein, tu sais ça !

- Tchhh… Dobe.

- Quoi qu'est ce que t'as Teme ?

- Usuratonkachi !

- Grrr Sasuke… !!

- Hmff

Tsunade mira les deux garçons avec surprise. Sasuke réagissait bizarrement. Comme s'il savait que…

- Sasuke… Est-ce que tu sais qui est Shiso ?

Le brun la regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit ;

- Oui.

- Depuis quand… ?

- Cet idiot ne sait pas se cacher. Il a fait bourdes sur bourdes. Même un abruti aurait compris.

- Ah oui ?

L'adolescent les regarda avec étonnement. Ainsi Sasuke pouvait avoir un dialogue avec quelqu'un en participant... Il avait vraiment changé depuis le temps.

- Heu dîtes-le si je vous dérange, marmonna-t-il.

La blonde le regarda avec un air supérieur et continua son inspection.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu t'es évanoui ?

- Pour rien… Je devais encore être fatigué.

Il regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux, le défiant de dire le contraire. Le brun le fixa puis détourna le regard. Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Tu as de la fièvre, gamin.

Il baissa les yeux et répondit :

- Oui Baa-chan je sais, mais Kyu s'en occupe.

- Okay mais je veux que tu me dises si quoi que ce soit arrive.

- Oui maman… Se moqua-t-il.

- Tchhh…

Elle retourna derrière son bureau, un sourire aux lèvres et demanda :

- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

L'adolescent retrouva immédiatement tout son sérieux.

- L'Akatsuki arrive.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas répondre désolé Baa-chan.

L'hokage le fixa avec un regard froid.

- Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité.

- Je ne peux pas.

Elle soupira et dit :

- Très bien, je vais organiser une réunion d'urgence. Nous aurons besoin de tous nos effectifs pour la bataille. Je vais faire appel à Shikamaru pour les questions de tactique. L'attaque aura sûrement lieu pendant l'examen chuunin, il ne faudra pas relâcher notre attention. Le kazekage sera également présent et nous ne pouvons pas annuler ce test….

- Baa-chan, ils ne me reconnaîtront pas. Je ne dégage plus le même chakra. Et si je ne fais pas d'erreur, je pourrais toujours aider.

Elle le fixa pensivement puis reprit :

- Demain à quatorze heure, rendez-vous dans le bureau des ANBU. Sasuke tu guideras Naruto. En attendant Gamin, je te rappelle que tu dois t'entraîner pour l'examen. Mais n'en fais pas trop, tu es encore faible et ce malgré l'aide de Kyûbi.

- Je sais je sais.

- Très bien alors va. Sasuke j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ramener tous les Shinobi. Passe leur le message.

- Bien, Hokage-sama.

Ils sortirent du bureau en silence et prirent des directions différentes. Sasuke n'aimait pas trop l'idée de laisser l'adolescent seul mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et puis Kyûbi était avec lui.

OOOoooOOO

Deux ombres menaçantes se dressaient sur le mur d'enceinte de Konoha, observant le village en silence. La première ombre était grande et imposante tandis que la seconde était presque frêle. Mais une aura sombre émanait d'eux.

Deux yeux d'un noir profond observaient les mouvements dans les rues, cherchant une chose. Une couleur. Du orange. Car si Naruto était retourné au village de konoha, il devait avoir reçu son « message » maintenant. Et la première chose qu'il ferait, ce serait de courir prévenir l'hokage de leur arrivée.

Kisame prit enfin la parole, rompant le silence :

- Itachi, tu l'as repéré ?

- Non. L'aîné des Uchiha avait répondu calmement et continuait à observer les lieux. Aucune trace du chakra de Naruto. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra encore un peu plus. Mais rien. Le gamin n'était pas là.

- Itachi… Je t'ai connu plus rapide que ça.

- Il n'est pas ici.

- Et bien, il nous en donne du fil à retorde ce gamin ! La prochaine fois, je te jure que je lui coupe les jambes et les bras. Ca évitera les problèmes.

- Tchhh. Tais-toi.

Les yeux de l'assassin le fixèrent avec colère puis il détourna le regard, se re-concentrant sur sa tâche. Mais rien. Le gamin n'était pas là. Il poussa un soupir et enclencha ses sharingan. Il ne sentit toujours pas le chakra de Naruto mais une personne dégageait le même genre de rayonnement. Ils devaient aller vérifier…

- On y va.

Son partenaire le mira un instant puis un petit sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient une proie.

OOOoooOOO

Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Depuis trois heures maintenant, il utilisait toutes ses ressources pour réussir une nouvelle technique mais ça ne marchait pas comme il le voulait. Pourtant le principe était simple.

Son élément était le vent. Et qu'est ce que le vent faisait ? Il soufflait. Mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à le contrôler. Le souffle ne lui obéissait pas. Il tournait, tourbillonnait, s'enroulait autour de lui, jouant avec ses cheveux mais rien d'autre.

Il grogna sous l'effort mais lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, il abandonna. Il devait aller chez Sasuke maintenant.

Il ramassa ses affaires et se mit en route.

Tout en marchant, il ferma les yeux, respirant à plein poumon l'air de Konoha. Il était si bien chez lui…

Puis il percuta une masse. Molle mais pas trop. Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut une veste noire avec des nuages rouges. Il déglutit et recula d'un pas. Puis de deux lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ennemi.

Il s'agissait de Kisame. Il fit encore un pas en arrière, se préparant à fuir lorsque son dos rencontra une autre masse. La gorge soudainement sèche, il releva la tête et croisa deux sharingan.

Il était dans la merde.

- Itachi, tu t'es trompé, ce n'est pas lui.

L'adolescent essaya de s'éloigner de l'Uchiha mais il se retrouva coincer par des branches. Une illusion ?

Il se débattit et ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser encore une fois ceux de son adversaire.

_Gamin calme toi._

_Kyu… ! Ils vont me trouver et…_

_Non, calme toi. Ils ne te feront rien._

_Je ne veux pas Kyu._

_Calme toi ! Ils ne peuvent rien savoir. Reprend toi !_

L'adolescent réussit enfin à calmer son cœur.

Que devait-il faire ?

- Itachi, on fait quoi maintenant ? Je peux m'amuser avec hein ?

- Non. Il est à moi.

Les battements du cœur de Naruto s'accélérèrent encore un peu plus et il gémit sourdement. Non non non !!

Il serra très fort les paupières mais il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre et sous la douleur, il ouvrit les yeux. Et il croisa ceux de son ennemi.

OOOoooOOO

Tout était rouge et noir. Une lune. Pleine. Il était prit dans l'illusion. Il se retrouva attaché à une croix de bois, face à lui Itachi.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de bien te cacher, Naruto-kun.

- Itachi…

Le Nukenin s'approcha de lui jusqu'à le frôler et posa ses lèvres contre l'oreille du blond.

- Tu sais ce que je dois faire maintenant non ?

Le blond déglutit difficilement et acquiesça. Oui il savait.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit un premier coup. Puis un second. Au fur et à mesure des attaques, il ne put plus retenir ses cris ni ses pleurs. Il avait mal. Il voulait que ça finisse. Stop stop stop…

Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Car Kisame était là.

Lorsque l'illusion ce dissipa, il tomba lourdement au sol. Il respirait difficilement et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos.

Il entendit la voix d'Itachi dire :

- Ce n'était pas lui.

- J'avais remarqué ! Celui là est brun et trop jeune. Bon qu'est ce qu'on en fait maintenant ?

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- Il aura tout oublié à son réveil.

- Combien de temps avant qu'il ne revienne à lui ?

- Quelques jours.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'entendit Naruto avant de perdre définitivement connaissance.

OOOoooOOO

Sasuke regarda l'horloge avec un mauvais pressentiment. Minuit. Nauto était en retard.

Voilààààà !! Pfiouuuu fini mdr. Bon je sais que c'est assez emmêlé cette histoire mais bon… Ah oui, même si il y a de nombreuses zones d'ombres, elles seront rapidement éclaircit !

Ah et une pituite question pour vous hé hé….

A votre avis, Itachi est de quel côté ??


	8. Retour d'un ami et rival

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage lol

Pairing : SasuX Naru, un mini ItaX Naru, Un Obi X Kaka !!( Roooo c'est qui ce Obi ?? )

Attention spoiler de Kakashi gaiden dans les prochains chapitres !

Merci à tous mes reviewver je suis contente ! Les commentaires sont toujours sublime maintenant merci !

Erm court chapitre mais en avance donc ça devrait aller non ?

My heart hurts 08 :

Naruto émergea lentement de l'inconscience et tenta de prendre ses repères. Où était-il… ? Il sombra en lui, là où seul kyûbi était présent et se retrouva dans la pièce où le démon renard était enfermé. Quoique… Ce n'était plus vraiment le cas maintenant. La porte avec le sceau avait laissé place à une ouverture béante. Le sceau avait été retiré depuis quelques semaines maintenant et Naruto ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

_Kyu !_

Une forme humaine apparut face au blond et répondit :

_Quoi gamin ? _

_Je suis où ?_

_Chez l'hokage._

_Comment… ?_

_Un homme brun t'a trouvé dans la forêt et t'a emmené chez la vieille. Ton Uchiha ne devrait plus tarder maintenant._

_Sasuke arrive ? _

_Tien c'est bizarre j'ai jamais dis son nom…_

_Rooo c'est bon, j'y vais._

Il reprit possession de son corps et souleva difficilement ses paupières. La première chose qu'il vit ce fut deux yeux marron qui le fixaient avec inquiétude. La deuxième chose, ce fut un homme non loin de lui qui regardait par la fenêtre. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il murmura, la voix cassée d'avoir trop hurlé :

- Baa-chan ?

- Que c'est-il passé Shiso ?

- Je… Je….

Trouve quelque chose très vite !!

- Heu je… J'avais faim. Et… Et j'ai fait une amé mie.

Un petit rire se fit entendre dans la salle et Naruto mira l'homme qui se retenait de pouffer de rire trop fort.

- On dit anémie gamin et pas amé mie. Ensuite pour s'évanouir et se retrouver dans ton état, tu devais vraiment avoir très faim !

- Pfff…

- Shiso… Je veux toute la vérité maintenant !

- Baa-chan… je vais tout t'expliquer mais plus tard hein ?

- Maintenant !

L'adolescent ferma un instant les yeux et tenta de se redresser. Merde Itachi n'y avait pas été de main morte cette fois. Il cherchait quoi en le torturant ainsi ? Le tuer ? Il grogna sous l'effort et réussit à s'asseoir. Il respira doucement et se mit à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait plus cacher l'arriver de l'Akatsuki maintenant.

- Ils sont là.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et s'assit près de lui.

- C'est Itachi qui t'a fait ça ? Il sait que… ?

- Oui il sait mais les autres non. Il ne leur dira pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas répondre.

Claaccc ! La porte du bureau claqua violement contre le mur et Sasuke entra rapidement dans la salle en apostrophant la blonde :

- Hokage-sama ! Où est… ?

Il se tut en croisant le regard de l'adolescent et souffla violement. Il s'approcha de lui, restant debout face à lui, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour le regarder.

- Encore un malaise dobe ?

L'adolescent resta silencieux, ne répondant pas à la provocation. De toute façon, sa voix cassée le trahirait.

L'hokage regarda le jounin et murmura :

- Une attaque de l'Akatsuki.

Le brun sursauta violement et s'accroupit face à Naruto, cherchant à croiser son regard.

- Qui… ? Itachi n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il… ?

- Sasuke. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Le jounin le mira avec incompréhension. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas en parler ? Il était son meilleur ami non ? Il pouvait tout lui dire !

- Dobe…

- Je veux rentrer à la maison Sasuke, je suis fatigué là…

Le brun haussa un sourcil au mot maison et ses traits s'adoucirent. Il se releva et tendit la main à l'adolescent. Celui-ci la regarda un moment puis la prit, se redressant dans le même temps. Mais avant de sortir totalement de la pièce, il s'arrêta et dit à l'hokage :

- Maintenant qu'Itachi à le confirmation de ma présence ici, il va attaquer. Il ne mettra pas les autres au courant, de ça vous pouvez en être sûrs mais l'attaque aura tout de même lieu.

- Très bien Shiso.

D'un signe de tête, il sortit du bureau, accompagné de Sasuke. La blonde attendit que la porte se ferme puis se tourna vers son visiteur.

- Je voudrai la confirmation de ce que je pense. Est-ce possible ?

Le brun la regarda avec un amusement certain et il ferma son œil droit avant de le rouvrir et de laisser place à une pupille rouge sang.

- Pourquoi ne revenir que maintenant ? Murmura l'hokage.

- Je devais devenir plus fort, ne pas être un simple boulet.

- Ta mort l'a beaucoup changé.

Il haussa un sourcil et demanda avec malice :

- A ce point ? La dernière fois, il était vraiment très très pointilleux…

- Maintenant il est le deuxième ninja le plus pervers de Konoha.

Le brun fut secoué d'un petit rire et imagina son rival de toujours en train de mater des femmes aux sources chaudes. Non kakashi ne ferait jamais ça si ?

- Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? Lui demanda la blonde avec curiosité.

- Je peux redevenir un ninja de konoha? Je ne ferais pas honte.

- Je ne pense pas que les anciens diront non. Tu as en toi le sang du meilleur clan de konoha.

- Okay ! Heu… Où vais-je dormir ?

- J'ai appelé un jounin qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Même s'il est réputé pour être souvent en retard.

- Oh ?

Obito ferma les yeux, pas plus intéressé que cela par le sujet. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était revoir Kakashi. Ils attendirent une bonne heure avant que des bruits dans le couloir ne résonnent. Puis des coups furent portés sur la porte et Tsunade l'autorisa à rentrer.

Obito avait gardé les yeux fermé et il ne vit donc pas l'homme aux cheveux gris tenir dans sa main « Le paradis du batifolage ».

- Vous m'avez demandé, Hokage-sama ?

- Tu es en retard !

- Désolé désolé, une vieille femme avait besoin de mon aide.

Sa voix rauque résonna dans la pièce et Obito arrêta de respirer. Ce n'était pas possible. Kakashi… ?

Il ouvrit son œil et il reconnu à la seconde où il les vit les cheveux gris. Il déglutit et s'attira par la même occasion le regard du visiteur. Celui-ci eu aussitôt une expression triste sur le visage. Cet homme lui rappelait son ancien rival.

L'hokage observa les deux hommes et se décida à parler :

- Kakashi, ce voyageur aurait besoin d'un logement et il me semble que tu as une chambre d'ami non ?

- Oui Hokage-sama. Son œil restait fixé sur celui d'Obito et il cherchait à déterminer ce que cet homme faisait à konoha.

Un sourire malicieux prit place sur les lèvres de la cinquième tandis qu'elle continuait :

- Ce voyageur revient de très loin kakashi, j'aimerai que tu répondes à toutes ses questions.

- Très bien.

Il s'avança vers l'homme et se plaça face à lui, son livre dans la main.

- Puis-je connaître votre nom, monsieur ? Ce sera plus facile pour la suite.

L'œil du brun pétilla de malice tandis qu'il répondait :

- Hum… Appelle moi… Pleurnicheur, Kakashi.

Le jounin écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Quelqu'un qui demandait à ce qu'on l'appelle pleurnicheur ? Il ne savait pas que ça existait… Il sourit et déclara :

- Très bien, monsieur le pleurnicheur, je vais vous conduire dans mon humble logement.

- Pfff… Et en plus t'as le sens de l'humour maintenant ?

- Que… ?

La cinquième, un sourire heureux sur le visage, dévisagea Kakashi et se décida enfin à parler :

- Kakashi. Ce jeune homme face à toi fait partit du clan Uchiha. Tu devrais le connaître pourtant non ?

- Mais ? Ce…

Obito se redressa avec un sourire triste et se retrouva à la hauteur du jounin. Doucement, religieusement, il avança sa main vers le bandeau de kakashi et le souleva. Le sharingan apparut, les trois virgules fixant l'homme. Obito laissa sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis puis il ferma son œil et ne le rouvrit qu'en sentant de l'humidité sur sa main. Laissant place lui aussi à une pupille rouge sang. Il forma une larme qui glissa lentement sur sa joue.

- Ca faisait longtemps hein, Kakashi ?

- Co... Comment ?

- Une longue histoire mon vieux, très très longue. Je te la raconterais une fois chez toi Okay ?

- Je… Obito ?

- T'es long à la détente tiens, t'as vachement changé depuis le temps !

- Mais… C'est impossible ! Tu… Sous ce rocher… Je…

- Oh calme toi, ah et oui… Une vieille dame à cette heure, c'est impossible.

Kakashi restait les bras ballant, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Obito se tenait devant lui. Mais… Il était mort… Il l'avait vu… Alors comment ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le brun dit :

- Chez toi okay Kakashi ?

- Bon ce n'est pas que vous me gêniez les garçons mais je dois dormir moi, il est quatre heures du matin et avec tout ça, je n'ai pas encore put fermer l'œil. Allez du balai !

Et sans plus de cérémonies, ils se retrouvèrent sur le pas de la porte.

OOOoooOOO

Court chapitre je sais, même très cour ! J'espère que le retour d'Obito ne vous à pas trop gêné mais pour moi il ne peut pas être mort. C'est trop triste !! En plus il va avoir un rôle à jouer dans ma fiction hin hin !!

Bref, si ça vous à beaucoup choqué, désolé !

Voilààààà prochain chapitre rapidement j'espère !

Sasuke : Du grand n'importe quoi là ! Et Naruto qu'est vivant et Obito qu'est vivant…

Naruto : Quoi tu voulais que je sois mort ?

Sasuke : Arg non non je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais quand même !

Nadera : Ben quoi on peut plus s'amuser maintenant ? Moi j'ai trouvé que la mort d'Obito c'était trop triste ! Alors il n'est pas mort na !

Obito : Merci ma vieille !

Nadera : De rien ! En plus y faut bien que Kakashi soit heureux non ?

Reviews !


	9. Debut de comprehension

Disclaimer : Je ne possède personne snif.

Pairing : SasuXNaru, kakaXObi, ItaXNaru(forcé)

Voilà la suite ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire est une SasuX Naru, Mais il y aura d'autres couples en même temps

Erm, alors la c'est le début de quelques explications. Avec ce chapitre, j'a fini de mettre l'histoire en place ! Enfin ! Maintenant, place à l'action héhé !

Un grand merci aux reviews ! Apparemment on ne peut pas répondre aux lecteurs ici, donc je me contenterais de vous nommer en vous remerciant énormément !

ElodieDalton, Iroko (Qui me suit depuis le début merci !) Miniyuya (Toujours trop bien tes reviews !) INU (rassurée ?) Deakyt' (Ca me fait plaisir de t'avoir dans mes lecteurs, ce chapitre t'es dédicacé xd) Marjolaine, aynalove77 et tous les autres MERCI !

My heart hurts 09 :

Deux ombres rejoignirent une maison dans un quartier sombre. La lune brillait de mille feux et éclairait deux visages. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le couloir. Ils laissèrent leurs chaussures près d'une marche et s'installèrent dans le salon. Tout cela en silence.

Sasuke observa les traits tirés de son ami et décida de ne pas poser de question pour ce soir. Enfin, plutôt pour ce matin. Il était quatre heure passé maintenant et il devait être bien trop fatigué. L'adolescent avait la tête qui dodelinait et ses yeux papillonnaient. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se lever pour aller dans son lit. Sasuke eut un petit rictus lorsque Naruto tomba carrément sur le côté avant de se reprendre au dernier moment et de se redresser. Le jounin se leva alors et s'approcha du genin. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et murmura :

- Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant.

Naruto ouvrit un œil fatigué et murmura :

- Je ne pourrais pas dormir tranquillement.

Sa voix cassée fit froncer les sourcils du jounin. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à la joue de l'adolescent et demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

Un léger pouf retentit et le blond apparut. Il était trop fatigué pour maintenir sa transformation. Déjà lorsqu'il s'était évanoui devant Itachi et Kisame, c'était un miracle qu'elle ait tenu.

« Tu parles d'un miracle toi. » résonna la voix de Kyûbi dans sa tête, lui faisant esquisser un petit sourire.

- Dobe ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas dormir tranquillement ?

Le blond reporta son attention sur Sasuke et il répondit, ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il disait :

- Les cauchemars. A chaque fois que je me retrouve dans ce monde d'illusion, je vois tout le monde mort, toi contre moi je t'ai tué et… et après il y a les cauchemars. C'est toujours pire après que pendant la technique. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange Sasuke ? Pourtant même si maintenant je sais qu'Itachi ne fait pas ça par plaisir, comme la fois où il m'a… où il m'a… Je…

- Où il t'a ? Répéta le jounin, ses yeux écarquillés. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait encore fait ?

Le blond lui attrapa la main toujours sur sa joue et tira Sasuke à lui. Le brun se laissa faire et il se retrouva sur le blond, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Ensemble ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé, Naruto serrant le jounin dans ses bras.

- Tu sais Sasuke, Itachi n'est pas si méchant. J'ai découvert toute la vérité un jour et il n'est pas mauvais. Il n'a juste pas eu de chance. Tu crois au destin ? Moi je n'y croyais pas mais apparemment il y a des personnes qui peuvent vraiment voir le futur. Tu sais Sasuke, même en étant Hokage tu as des comptes à rendre aux villageois et aux ninjas. Ben pour le chef de l'Akatsuki c'est pareil. Tu as toujours des comptes à rendre. Je ne savais pas ça avant. Puis il m'a tout dit un soir. C'était le lendemain du jour où… Où il m'a… Violé.

Sasuke se figea au dernier mot. Itachi avait… Il avait… Naruto… L'enfoiré ! Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ça ! Jamais !

- Sasuke… La voix du blond le ramena au présent.

- Ce jour là, ils m'ont retrouvé. J'avais réussi à leur échapper pendant deux ans. Ben oui, je ne suis pas resté inactif tout ce temps tu sais. Et puis ce jour là, ils étaient tous là. Orochimaru avait déjà rejoint les rangs. Il n'a pas eu le choix. Dans l'Akatsuki il y a une femme qui comprend très bien tous les sentiments. Elle ressent vraiment bien la vraie douleur et Itachi n'a pas pu prendre le risque de tout faire foirer. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, on serait mort tous les deux. Il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il le voulait mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et il m'a prit. J'avais mal. Il n'a pas été tendre et tous ils... Ils... regardaient... pendant qu'il...

Il poussa un soupir tremblant avant de reprendre:

Ce soir là, après qu'ils m'aient ramené dans ma chambre, je me suis vraiment détesté. J'étais trop faible, bien trop faible. Kyû a soigné mes blessures et m'a endormi. Le lendemain, quand Itachi s'est présenté devant moi, j'avais vraiment peur.Est-ce qu'il comptait recommencé aujourd'hui aussi? Je ne faisait que me repeter cette phrase sans arrêt. J'étais attaché et je ne pouvais rien faire. Mais il s'est assis et a commencé à parler. On était seul dans le repaire à ce moment là. Il m'a tout dit. Ca m'a tellement bouleversé que j'en ai pleuré. Sasuke ton frère t'aime vraiment crois-moi.

Le brun l'écoutait en silence en essayant de faire le tri des informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Itachi l'aimait ? Alors qu'il faisait tout pour le faire souffrir ? Alors qu'il avait violé Naruto? On a toujours la choix, pensa-t-il. Tout le monde avait au moins deux choix. Il ferma les yeux tandis que le blond respirait de plus en plus doucement, tombant dans un sommeil réparateur mais Sasuke voulut savoir une chose avant que Naruto ne s'endorme totalement.

- Naruto ? De qui Itachi dépend-il ?

- Une autre organisation… Marmonna le genin dans sa semi conscience. Cette organisation le manipule mais il se défend. Il va se battre pour nous défendre Sasuke.

Il finit par s'endormir, laissant le brun dans un état de totale incompréhension. Il se redressa et s'éloigna du blond. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et observa les traits de son ami. Il prit enfin conscience du changement chez son partenaire. Il avait du traverser énormément d'épreuves pour parler ainsi. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto et murmura doucement :

- Kyûbi. Je sais que tu m'entends

Il attendit quelques secondes avant que deux yeux rouges ne s'ouvrent et le fixent.

- Il se rappellera de notre conversation demain ? Demanda-t-il au démon.

- Non.

- Ne la lui rappel pas s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi devrai-je faire ça ?

- Pour lui. Il s'en voudrait d'avoir autant parlé non ?

- Exact Uchiha.

Les yeux se refermèrent et le silence se fit. Le brun poussa un petit soupir et se leva. Il prit le blond dans ses bras et le porta dans sa chambre. Il le posa sur son lit et le borda délicatement. Au moment où il quittait la pièce, un gémissement troubla le silence. Sasuke se retourna rapidement et s'approcha du lit.

- Sasu… su… ke… Non…

Le brun déglutit difficilement et décida de passer la nuit dans la chambre de son ami. Il ne le laisserait pas seul. Il s'assit sur le lit et prit la main du blond dans la sienne. Naruto se calma aussitôt. Le jounin eut un micro sourire et posa ses yeux sur les lèvres du blond. Elles étaient entrouvertes, l'appelant. Mais il résista. Naruto était son ami. Juste son ami.

Il passa le reste de la nuit à réfléchir aux paroles du genin. A penser à Itachi, à Naruto, à l'Akatsuki.

OOOoooOOO

- Je te sers quelque chose ? demanda le jounin.

Le brun acquiesça en silence tout en le regardant avec nostalgie. Kakashi avait énormément changé depuis le temps. Il était devenu plus simple et il semblait presque être heureux. Bien qu'il n'en fut pas sûr.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et burent en silence. Puis, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Obito se mit à parler.

- Tu avais des questions non ?

- Tu me répondras sans me mentir ?

- Bien entendu.

Le jounin eut un petit rire ironique et dit :

- Avant tu ne savais pas dire un mot sans mentir.

- J'ai changé Kakashi.

- Explique moi tout.

Le brun but une dernière gorgée de sa boisson et se donna du courage. Comment lui expliquer….

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Kakashi dit :

- Commence par le début. Lorsque tu étais sous ce rocher.

- Hum… Okay.

Il ferma les yeux et commença à parler.

- Lorsque nous sommes parti sauver Rin, je me suis retrouvé sous cette pierre… Je me souviens de cette sensation d'être enterré vivant… Je n'arrivais plus vraiment à respirer et je t'ai offert ce cadeau. Il t'a été utile au fait ?

- Oui, très utile.

- C'est bien. Donc après lorsque tout à commencer à s'écrouler vous êtes sorti et… Je crois que j'ai du me faire assommer parce que je ne me rappelle que d'un flash lumineux puis de trois personnes qui m'entouraient et me soignaient mais ce n'était pas une simple guérison. Je crois qu'ils ont du me ramener à la vie. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps à me remettre sur pied et moi j'arrivais à peine à rester conscient.

Je suis tombé dans le coma et je ne me suis réveillé que six mois plus tard. J'étais totalement perdu. Les personnes qui m'avaient pris en main m'ont alors tout raconté. Tu crois au destin Kakashi ? Il n'attendit pas de réponse et continua :

Moi j'y crois. Le destin est lu par de nombreuses personnes et ces personnes essaient d'améliorer le futur. Néanmoins, des gens sont mal intentionnés et ils veulent ces informations pour privilégier leurs propres pouvoirs. L'organisation qui m'a recueilli est bonne. Mais pour que tu comprennes tout, je vais d'abord te poser une question.

Le jounin haussa un sourcil interrogateur et lui intima silencieusement de continuer.

- Comment tu m'aurais qualifié si tu aurais du me décrire à quelqu'un ?

Kakashi le mira un instant avant de se rappeler ses souvenirs passés. Comment qualifier Obito ? Un gamin totalement idiot, rejeté par son clan car ne surpassant pas la majorité des ninjas mais ayant le pouvoir d'apporter du bonheur aux personnes l'entourant. Oui, il faisait ressortir le meilleur des hommes. Un peu comme Naruto aussi d'ailleurs mais Naruto était malheureusement mort. Il soupira et répondit :

- Un gamin turbulent et menteur mais apportant de la joie partout où il allait. Oui… Tu ressemblais à ça.

- Hum… Je t'ai déjà apporté de la joie Kakashi ?

- Oui. La réponse fut dite rapidement avec franchise.

Obito eut un petit sourire et continua son explication :

- Il existe une prophétie écrite par une personne pouvant voir le futur mais elle est cryptée. Sous forme de poème si tu préfères. Je le connais par cœur. Une fois que je te l'aurais récité, tu comprendras.

Ses yeux se troublèrent et il murmura :

« L'enfant de la destinée n'aura que haine innée et douleur accumulée. Il sera souffrance et douleur mais apportera joie et bonheur. Lorsqu'il sera acculé, son don se révélera et son amour se connaîtra. L'enfant est le maître de la vie. »

- Un peu tiré par les cheveux tu trouves pas ? La première fois qu'on m'a dit ça, j'ai cru mourir de rire. C'est un conte juste bon pour les enfants, ai-je pensé. Ce n'est pas le cas. L'organisation m'a dit que je répondais à la plupart des critères de la prophétie. Mais je n'ai pas été capable de maîtriser la vie et je n'ai pas la « haine innée » mais je suis néanmoins resté à l'organisation. Je ne suis pas rentré à Konoha. Mon retour n'aurait rien apporté de bien et je devais être fort. Fort pour protégé cet enfant le jour où il viendrait au monde. Puis j'ai appris que cet enfant était de Konoha et qu'il y vivait ; Je n'étais pas encore prêt à le protéger efficacement. J'ai donc attendu avant de me mettre en route.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. On l'a cru mort mais il a juste saisit une opportunité pour son « amour » et me voilà.

Le jounin resta silencieux de longues minutes en saisissant pleinement le sens des paroles de son ami.

- Et cet enfant ? Que peut-il faire ?

- On ne sait pas vraiment… L'interprétation de la prophétie est à plusieurs sens. Selon la fourche que prendra la vie de l'enfant, le dernier vers de la prophétie peut en être changé. Il peut aussi devenir le maître de la mort. Devenir Le maître.

- Il est donc dangereux ?

- Non… Ou si, mais tout dépend de ce qu'il est devenu maintenant. Je suis venu à Konoha pour le protéger du mal.

Kakashi observa le brun et demanda, bien qu'une idée faisait son chemin dans sa tête :

- Et le nom de l'enfant est…

- Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'Uzumaki Naruto. Il faut que je le retrouve maintenant.

- Naruto est mort.

- Non. Il a juste saisit une opportunité, comme moi.

Le ninja copieur avait vraiment du mal à tout saisir là. Il était présent à l'enterrement du genin. Il avait vu le cercueil dans le trou. Mais tu n'as pas vu son corps… pensa-t-il. Non, il n'avait pas vu le corps, l'Hokage n'avait pas voulut. C'était assez étrange mais pas incompréhensif non plus. Alors Naruto serait encore vivant ? Il ferma son œil et gémit en pensant aux évènements à venir.

- Bon et maintenant Kakashi tu me parles de Konoha ? Mine de rien il m'a vraiment manqué ce village !

Le jounin resta un moment silencieux puis un sourire se dessina derrière son masque. Obito n'avait pas tellement changé. Il restait encore gamin à ses heures… Il ria doucement, choquant son ancien camarade et commença son explication par un :

- Monsieur le pleurnichard…

- Hé Kakashi, j'ai dit ça sous le coup de l'émotion, ne vas pas le garder en mémoire ! Moi c'est le Grand Obito ! Maître du sharingan !

- Tchhh…. Alors, monsieur Obito le pleurnichard…

- Kakashi !

- Huhuhu…

- Tu me fais peur quand même la… T'es sûr que t'es bien Kakashi Hatake ? Le Kakashi Hatake qui ne sourit pas et qui est à fond dans le règlement ? Parce que là j'ai du mal…

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

- Ben quoi ?

Et la nuit se termina dans une agréable ambiance, le silence seulement perturbé par des rires amicaux.

Voilà le dernier chapitre qui met en place l'action. Maintenant, place au développement lol, j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette histoire ! Ah oui, je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre en tout ! Erm ben oui j'écris au fur et à mesure et je n'ai construit aucun plan ! (En gros je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer après mdr, c'est les personnages de la fiction qui bougent tout seul et moi je décris simplement !)  
Merci et REVIEWS !


	10. La reunion

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! 

Pairing : SasuXNaru, ItaXNaru, ItaX… Et autres.

Réponses aux reviews :

Yume : C'est normal que ce ne soit pas trop détaillé, il y aura un flash back bien plus détaillé xd !! Merci pour la review !

Iroko : Toi aussi tu écris au jour le jour ? xd !

Yezel : Si avec toi un Sasuke qui rougit ça passe avec mon histoire alors tant mieux je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Mini-yuya : héhé J'espère que le couple KakaXObi te plaît !!

Araya : Oui vive le SasuX Naru !! Moi aussi j'adore !! Et je suis contente que tu la suives depuis le début (Mon histoire xd) 

Jonzac : Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir !

Riza : Lol les idées viennent toutes seule je sais pas d'où

Marjolaine : Et oui mon Ita a violé piti Naru… J'adoooooree !! Voilà la suite !

Tsubaki-mangas-girl : Et oui c'est cette prophétie… Bien que je l'ai un peu inventé pour le sens.

Deakyt' : Contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plut !! T'es reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir hihi ! Roooh elle a l'air sympas ta conscience tu me la présentes ? Xd Toujours pour toi ce chapitre, j'ai pas résisté aux larmes aux yeux lol, 

Richon : Oui mon Naru a souffert…. (Moi sadique ? Non…) Merci pour ta review ! 

Elodiedalton : Je peux répondre aux reviews avec le lien sauf que vu que je suis très douée… Erm on se moque pas hein ! Ben à chaque fois j'oubli ou je sais plus a qui j'ai répondu lol…. Merci pour ta review !

Voilààà

My heart hurts 10 !

Un aigle passa dans le ciel bleu de konoha et tous les ninjas eurent la même réaction. Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour de l'Hokage. Il allait bientôt être quatorze heure et la cinquième n'aimait pas particulièrement attendre pourtant plusieurs ninjas ne se dépêchèrent pas. Deux adultes, bientôt la quarantaine, l'un brun et l'autre aux cheveux argentés, avançaient tranquillement dans les rues du village, sans se presser.

- Alors comme ça tu arrives tout le temps en retard maintenant Kakashi ?

- Tchhh…

Le jounin ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question et continua sa lecture.

- Allez Kakashi ! Tu sais très bien que je te forcerais à me répondre…

- Ah ?

Pas plus intéressé que cela, il continua à marcher en silence mais il ne lisait plus. Il aimait entendre Obito lui parler, à un tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son merveilleux livre.

- Kaaaa… kaaaa… shiiiii !

En plus son ancien camarade parlait beaucoup trop ! Il marchait près de lui et lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, s'amusant à l'appeler, sachant très bien qu'il l'empêchait de se concentrer sur sa lecture.

- Dis Kakashi, elle nous veut quoi la cinquième ? Et puis je ne suis pas encore un ninja de Konoha…

- Il n'y aura pas de problèmes de ce côté-là et j'ai déjà été prévenu pour cette réunion. Sasuke est venu me l'annoncer hier dans la journée.

- Sasuke ?

Il avait déjà entendu ce prénom. Ah oui hier…Ce serait ce jeune homme brun ? Celui qui était venu récupéré ce Shiso ? Il vit Kakashi se rembrunir légèrement à la pensée de son ancien élève. Il avait tellement changé depuis ces cinq dernières années… Depuis la « mort » de Naruto… Devait-il lui dire que le Jinchuriki n'était probablement pas mort ? Mais le blond ne reviendrait peut-être jamais et il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

- Sasuke est mon ancien élève, tout comme Naruto. Sasuke a énormément changé depuis la disparition de son camarade. Il est toujours un peu triste mais il le cache… Il essai de faire comme si rien ne l'affectait mais pour ceux qui le connaissent, il ne peut le cacher.

- Sasuke, ce ne serait pas un jounin brun aux yeux noirs ?

- Oui c'est ça. Tu l'as rencontré ?

- Je l'ai vu hier au bureau de la cinquième. Il ne me paraissait pas si triste que ça. Dès qu'il a vu que l'adolescent allait bien il a tout de suite paru heureux…

- Un adolescent ? Sasuke ?

Kakashi s'était arrêté d'un coup et fixait son compagnon ave curiosité. Depuis quand Sasuke côtoyait-il un adolescent ?

- Heu… Hier en arrivant dans la forêt j'ai trouvé un adolescent évanouit. Je l'ai ramené dans le bureau de l'Hokage et il est arrivé un peu après. Il paraissait vraiment inquiet… Un peu comme si cet adolescent et lui étaient plus qu'amis… Il est entré dans le bureau en claquant la porte et en hurlant « Hokage-sama ! Où est… ? » Et puis il a vu le petit brun, Shiso je crois qu'il s'appel et il s'est aussitôt calmé en l'appelant Dobe et en se moquant de lui…

- Un vrai petit couple si tu veux mon avis. Par contre, ils ont fait référence à l'Akatsuki… Et cette organisation veut aussi l'enfant de la prophétie…

Kakashi blêmit aux derniers mots prononcés. Ainsi l'Akatsuki était de retour ? C'était peut-être la raison de cette réunion chez l'Hokage… Ils continuèrent leur chemin et n'arrivèrent dans le bureau des ANBU que vers quatorze heure quarante-cinq.

OOOoooOOO

- Kakashi ! Quand apprendras-tu enfin à ne pas être en retard ? Hurla la cinquième à leur entrer dans la pièce. Le jounin jeta un regard aux ninjas rassemblés et reconnu les différentes équipes. Gai, Asuma, Kurenai… Et tous leurs anciens élèves. Hinata, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Shoji, Shikamaru et Ino. Tout le groupe au complet. Il y avait également Sakura mais pas encore Sasuke. Il regarda l'Hokage et répondit :

- Désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit…

- Hum… En plus de ça il manque encore les deux autres… Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ces deux la.

- Qui Tsunade-sama ? Demanda avec curiosité le jounin.

- Tu verras bien, lui répondit-elle dédaigneusement. Puis elle se tourna vers le brun et dit :

- Ravie de te voir Obito. Tout se passe bien chez Kakashi ?

- Oui Tsunade-sama.

- Bien bien… Il n'est pas trop pervers avec toi ?

- Kakashi ? Demanda le brun en rougissant, N… Non.

Il devint écarlate en une seconde et jeta de petits coups d'oeils au pervers.

- Tsunade-sama… soupira le jounin.

- Il faut bien s'amuser un peu Kakashi… Mais tu n'es pas ma seule cible hé hé…

L'étincelle de perversité dans les yeux de la blonde ne plut pas du tout au jounin mais alors vraiment pas.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement. Tous tournèrent leurs regards vers l'ombre, cherchant à déterminer de qui il s'agissait. Puis un brun apparut près de l'adolescent et le poussa en marmonnant :

- Tu gênes le passage, Dobe.

- Tchhh… Tu pourrais être plus gentil Sasuke ! Oh salut la vieille ! Désolé pou le retard on a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, alors pour se réveiller…

- J'ai déjà eut le droit à cette excuse Shiso !

- Ah bon ? Mais c'est vrai ! En plus Sasuke ne m'a pas réveillé ce matin !

- Quoi ? Parle toujours Dobe, ce n'est pas moi qui ai défoncé le réveil !

- Roooh Sasuke tu es méchant !

- Hn !

L'adolescent lui tira la langue et reporta son attention sur les différentes personnes présentes. Il remarqua aussitôt leurs yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Ils fixaient les deux hommes avec étonnement… Non, plutôt de l'ébahissement.

Naruto se demanda pourquoi mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant que Sakura ne dise :

- Shiso… Tu dors chez Sasuke-kun ?

- Heu oui…

- Oh ! Fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme.

Tous regardaient étrangement l'adolescent, semblant voir à travers lui une autre personne. L'ambiance dans le bureau était lourde, tous repensant à un certain blond. Shiso les fixa chacun leur tour, ne comprenant rien. Il sentit une présence dans son dos et deux bras le serrèrent avec force. Il tourna les yeux et rencontra deux orbes onyx qui le fixaient avec douceur

- Sasuke ? Murmura-t-il,

- Hn ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Un câlin.

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il avait bien entendu ? Un câlin ? Sasuke ?

- Ca va Sasuke ? T'es malade ?

- Chut tais-toi.

- Hein ?

- Dobe. Il se pencha un peu plus sur son oreille et murmura si doucement que seul Naruto put l'entendre :

- Ils repensent à un blond fou de ramens et criant comme toi…

- Ils ne m'ont pas oublié ?

- Qui t'aurait oublié Usuratonkachi !

- Les amoureux ! On ne vous dérange pas trop ? La voix de Tsunade les ramena à la réalité et ils tournèrent leurs regards vers la blonde, les joues rouges et attendant la suite. Sasuke ne lâcha pas Shiso. Au contraire il resserra son étreinte et l'adolescent poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Soupir qui n'échappa à personne et qui rajouta à la confusion générale Pourquoi Sasuke agissait-il ainsi ? Et qui était ce Shiso ? Voilà les questions que tous se posaient.

- Bien, nous avons eut de nouvelles informations sur l'Akatsuki.

Tous regardèrent avec sérieux la cinquième attendant la suite avec impatience.

- Mais avant tout, nous avons désormais deux nouveaux ninjas à konoha. L'un est un ancien genin de konoha dont le nom est gravé sur la pierre du mérite, Obito Uchiha.

Le silence se fit dans la salle tandis que Naruto sentait son compagnon se tendre contre lui. Un autre Uchiha ? Ainsi Sasuke n'était plus le seul avec son frère maintenant. Il y avait un autre Uchiha en vie. L'Hokage observa la réaction du brun en souriant et continua :

- L'autre est ici en tant qu'informateur et a affronté de nombreux dangers pour nous mettre au courant. Il s'agit d'un adolescent de seize ans, Shiso.

Tous les regard se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers le jeune homme et le détaillèrent plus attentivement.

- Shiso, Obito, voici nos meilleurs éléments du village. La jeune brune que tu vois fait partie du clan Hyuuga, il s'agit d'Hinata. A ses côtés, Neji, son cousin surprotecteur.

Naruto haussa un sourcil étonné. La dernière fois, Neji avait faillit tuer sa cousine dans un combat et là il la protégeait ? Il sourit en pensant que le jeune homme avait maintenant une famille. Tant mieux pour lui.

- Ensuite, voici Kiba, le petit ami d'Hinata.

Alors là, Naruto ouvrit grands les yeux. Hinata et Kiba ensemble ? Pourquoi pas après tout… Le brun avait grandit et Akamaru se trouvait près de lui, couché près du mur.

- A coté de Kiba, Shino Aburame. Un de nos meilleurs pisteurs, tout comme Kiba. Ensuite le grand brun là, il s'agit du meilleur stratège du village mais il est aussi le plus fainéant. Son nom est Shikamaru.

- Galèèèère….

Naruto sourit doucement à cette description.

- Près de lui c'est Shoji et Ino, en couple également.

Alors là Naruto n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ino et Shoji ensemble ? Impossible…

- Puis vient Lee, un maître dans l'art du taijutsu et Tenten, maîtresse du jet d'arme. Puis il s'agit de Sakura, mon élève et ancienne camarade de Sasuke. Tu connais déjà Sasuke, aucune présentation n'est nécessaire. Ah Sakura et Lee sont en couple. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour des présentations. Et pour les autres, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai et Kakashi. Ces quatre là sont des professeurs et jounin.

Naruto acquiesça, conscient que si Tsunade venait de dire tout cela, c'était plus pour Obito que pour lui.

- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous pouvons commencer. Shiso, je te laisse expliquer la situation.

- Okay la vieille.

Il se tourna vers les ninjas et dit :

- L'Akatsuki a reformé les rangs. Orochimaru est redevenu un membre de l'organisation et Itachi Uchiha est le maître du groupe. Il s'est battu contre l'ancien chef en combat singulier et a gagné. Il est plus puissant que jamais. Ils comptent attaquer le village de Konoha d'ici à quelques jours. Malheureusement je n'ai pas de date précise. Si Orochimaru est de nouveau un membre de l'Akatsuki c'est car la destruction de Konoha est ce qu'il souhaite le plus. Pour l'objectif de l'organisation en attaquant le village, je suis un peu perdu. Si j'ai bien compris, il cherche quelque chose qu'ils veulent. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Et comment tu sais ça ? demanda Kiba, le fixant intensément.

- J'ai passé trois ans près des membres de l'Akatsuki. Je connais donc très bien leur plan mais je n'ai pu venir prévenir le village que très récemment.

- Hum…

- Il y a anguille sous roche Hokage-sama.

Naruto tourna son regard vers Shikamaru qui venait de parler.

- Je t'écoute Shikamaru, dit l'Hokage.

- Il y a cinq ans, l'Akatsuki a attaqué le village car il voulait le démon Kyûbi mais comme tout le monde le sait maintenant Naruto est mort et le Kyûbi aussi. Ils n'ont aucune raison de nous attaquer. La prospérité de notre village les arrange aussi. Ils n'iraient pas attaquer sans aucune raison et risquer des pertes. Vous nous cacher intentionnellement des choses. Pourquoi ?

- Toujours aussi intelligent Shikamaru. J'aurais d'ailleurs besoin de toi pour la préparation de la défense du village. Si nous ne vous révélons pas tout, c'est pour le bien du village mais je suis étonné que tu n'ais pas encore compris. Tu as des yeux pourtant… Murmura la cinquième, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. L'Hokage venait de fournir un indice de taille à Shikamaru pour qu'il comprenne. Il vit le brun se caler confortablement contre le mur et inspirer lentement. Il commençait à réfléchir.

- Dis la vieille, c'est quand l'examen chunin ?

- Dans cinq jours.

- Je pourrais participer ? J'aimerai bien monter en grade maintenant…

- Oui Shiso… De plus l'attaque aura sûrement lieu ce jour là.

- Okay la vieille !

A ce moment là, un cri leur fit tourner la tête vers le mur. Shikamaru venait d'ouvrir les yeux et d'hurler :

- Naruto !

Sasuke eut un petit sourire en croisant le regard étonné du jounin. Il venait de comprendre. Ce n'était pas si dur aussi. Shikamaru fixa l'adolescent avec surprise et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Petit sourire heureux. Naruto le regarda et lui sourit en retour.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Shikamaru ? Demanda Ino.

- J'ai compris.

Il se tourna vers la cinquième et dit :

- Je ne sais pas vos raisons mais vous pouvez compter sur mon silence et je suis heureux pour vous Hokage-sama, je sais que pour vous il était tel un petit fils.

- Merci Shikamaru.

Tous les ninjas les fixaient avec incompréhension, cherchant à comprendre leurs paroles mais ils ne possédaient pas le même QI que Shikamaru.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, vous pouvez y aller. Je vous demande le maximum de discrétion sur cette attaque et une vigilance accrue. Nous aurons besoins de tous nos meilleurs éléments. Je ne veux pas de pertes inutiles.

Ils sortirent du bureau en silence, réfléchissants aux évènements à venir.

Mais ce silence fut vite troublé par une voix qui cria :

- Sasuke Sasuke ! On va s'entraîner ? Tu viens avec moi ? Neee… !!

- Tchhh… Usuratonkachi !

- Alors ?

- Bien obligé… Tu serais capable de faire encore un malaise sinon….

- Beuh ! Il lui tira la langue et une étincelle malicieuse joua un instant dans ses yeux. Le jounin en aurait presque eut peur…

L'adolescent se rapprocha de lui et se cala dans ses bras, provocant la stupeur chez les autres ninjas.

- Naruto releva son adorable tête et posa ses lèvres tout près de celles de son « ami » et murmura :

- Tu me referas un câlin ?

- Que ?

L'adolescent lui fit un clin d'œil et se décolla tout sourire de son torse. Il s'éloigna du brun, ne faisant pas attention aux regards de ses amis mais pâlit lorsque une voix rugit derrière lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête et croisa deux yeux rouge sang le fixer avec colère. Il déglutit et commença à s'inquiéter quand le jounin fit un pas dans sa direction. Que devait-il faire ?

Résultat du vote : 100 de fuite.

Il se mit à courir en éclatant de rire, poursuivit par un Sasuke furibond.

_Gamin…Comptes-tu grandir un jour ?_ Demanda une voix dans sa tête.

_Mais j'aime ça !_ Pensa Naruto, répondant au démon renard.

_Pfff…_.

L'adolescent se précipita vers la sortie, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Les ninjas dans le couloir restèrent estomaqué, avant que Lee ne déclare :

- C'est la fleur de la jeunesse ! L'amour fleurit !

Tous le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou et Neji dit :

- Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu Sasuke ainsi…

- Moi si.

Sakura venait de prendre la parole, le visage traduisant un étrange sentiment. Bonheur mais aussi tristesse :

- Un jour, Naruto s'est fait poursuivre de la même façon par Sasuke. Ce jour là, le masque du Sasuke est totalement tombé. Si je me souviens bien, Naruto avait passé sa journée à le faire enrager. Il n'y avait que lui pour le rendre si heureux…

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment puis Ino déclara :

- Vous croyez que Sasuke est gay ?

- Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? Demanda Sai.

- Non. Je… Je lui ai tellement couru après… Sans rien savoir…

- Moi aussi Ino j'ai fait pareille, murmura Sakura, mais il n'y avait que Naruto pour le comprendre vraiment. Il me manque.

- Moi aussi il me manque, dit Hinata avec un petit sourire triste sur le visage.

- A tous il nous manque, marmonna Kiba

- Aouf… fut la réponse d'Akamaru.

OOOoooOOO

Naruto courrait à perdre haleine et arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement à bout de souffle. Il sentit la présence de son « ami » et n'esquiva son coup que de justesse. Il rit encore un peu avant que Sasuke n'efface sa présence et se retrouve derrière lui sans qu'il ne le sente. Le jounin le prit dans ses bras et le mit au sol avec facilité, Naruto se laissant faire.

Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, l'herbe jouant avec les cheveux bruns de l'adolescent, les yeux brillant de Sasuke dans les siens.

Le jounin se baissa doucement sur Naruto et murmura, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de l'adolescent :

- Quand tu commences une chose, tu la finis.

Et il s'empara de sa bouche. L'échange fut passionné, étourdissant. Et Sasuke perdit le contrôle, tout comme Naruto. Les mains de Sasuke caressèrent les joues, les bras et le torse de l'adolescent. Il se délecta de ses petits gémissement et ils perdirent la notion du temps et de l'espace.

LEMON ! (Pas obligé de le lire pour la suite de l'histoire !)

Et là vous êtes dégoûté, car c'est la fin du chapitre ! Lemon dans le chapitre 11 xd

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaît !


	11. Le lemon

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage désolé ! Je ne fais que les utiliser pour mon seul plaisir.

Pairing : SasuXNaru, ItaX…, KakaXObi.

Réponses aux reviews !! Ben ce n'est pas un vrai chapitre XD je ferais donc les réponses dans le prochain XD, Juste je suis vraiment contente d'avoir atteint les 100 reviews ! Et le chapitre précédent a su vous plaire car il y a eut de nombreuses reviews !! XD merci encore ! 

LEMON ! 

Ce chapitre ne sera composé que d'un Lemon, donc ceux qui n'en veulent pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire pour apprécier cette histoire ! Voilà ! A vous de voir. Dans ce chapitre, Tendresse, violence, amour et posage de question LOL !

_- Quand tu commences une chose, tu la finis._

_Et il s'empara de sa bouche. L'échange fut passionné, étourdissant et Sasuke perdit le contrôle, tout comme Naruto. Les mains de Sasuke caressèrent les joues, les bras et le torse de l'adolescent. Il se délecta de ses petits gémissement et ils perdirent la notion du temps et de l'espace._

Sasuke glissa ses lèvres dans le cou du blond, ne cherchant pas son propre plaisir mais celui de son partenaire. Il voulait le faire gémir et hurler, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était que sien.

Il mordilla doucement son épaule, souriant lorsqu'un petit gémissement se fit entendre. La poitrine de l'adolescent se soulevait rapidement et violement et ses mains restaient accrochées à l'herbe, se crispant de plus en plus. Sasuke n'y prit pas attention.

Il se redressa encore un peu et regarda l'adolescent dans les yeux. Il le voulait là, tout de suite mais il se devait de prendre son temps pour qu'il n'oubli pas, que ça reste un souvenir inoubliable. Mais avant…

- Naru, chuchota-t-il tout contre son oreille, je veux le vrai toi…

- Sasu…ke… gémit l'adolescent, encore sous l'effet de ses caresses, le vrai… moi ?

- Oui toi. Comme avant.

Naruto soupira doucement et pénétra dans son esprit.

_Kyu, tu peux…_

_J'ai compris gamin, je vais me faire tout petit. Ils ne te sentiront pas._

_Merci._

_Ne fais pas trop de bruit…_

Naruto rougit doucement et réintégra son corps. Peu à peu, sa physionomie changea et ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur jaune. Il gagna quelques centimètres mais resta néanmoins plus petit que le brun. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire que Naruto jugea irrésistible et il reprit possession de sa bouche. Le blond le laissa faire et laissa leurs langues se rencontrer. Il toucha cette inconnue dans sa bouche et commença à jouer avec. Caresse… Touché sensible… Chatouille… Le ballet s'éternisa pendant de nombreuses secondes avant que le brun ne s'éloigne et laisse son partenaire respirer.

Il tendit une main et caressa cette joue avec ces petites cicatrices désormais apparentes. Il suivit le tracé, de haut en bas et glissa jusqu'aux lèvres du blond qu'il effleura avant de descendre encore plus bas. Ses yeux toujours dans les siens, il vit apparaître une coloration rouge prononcée sur les joues de son partenaire. Il sourit encore plus et posa sa bouche près de ses paupières entrouvertes. Sa main continua son chemin mais se retrouva bientôt bloquée par une veste.

Il commença à déboutonner le haut du blond avec douceur et tendresse et ne fit donc pas attention aux tremblements qui agitaient les mains du blond. Il enleva la chemise et glissa ses mains contre le torse bronzé de son presque amant. Il pinça doucement un bouton rosé et observa la réaction du blond.

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant les yeux clos du genin. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieur avec force comme pour se retenir de… Pas de gémir de plaisir mais de… le rejeter. Sasuke arrêta tout mouvement et écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant sa conversation du précédent soir avec le blond

« C'était le lendemain du jour où… Où il m'a… Violé. »

« Et tous ils... Ils... regardaient... pendant qu'il... »

Sasuke se redressa totalement en comprenant enfin se qu'il allait faire. Il ne valait pas mieux que son frère !

- Naruto… je… je…

- Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? Il le regardait avec incompréhension, ne réalisant pas encore la raison de ce subit arrêt.

- Je…

Et merde c'est vrai qu'il avait oublié leur conversation… Une excuse vite… pensa Sasuke

- Je…

- Tu peux continuer, le blond sourit tendrement et le regarda dans les yeux, attendant une réponse.

- Hein ?

- Kyu t'a menti. Je me rappel très bien d'hier soir.

- Je… Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ?

- Tu ne parles plus teme ?

Le brun le fixa un moment, hésitant sur la suite de ses actions. Que faire ? Continuer ? Oui il le voulait, il voulait le sentir… Lui montrer qu'il lui avait manqué… Mais…

Voyant son manque de réaction, le blond se décida à agir. Il se redressa sur un coude et posa sa main gauche derrière la nuque du brun. Il l'embrassa et dit :

- Quand tu commences une chose, tu la finis.

Sasuke sourit contre les lèvres de son « ami » et approfondit leur baiser. Oui après tout, pourquoi pas. Il ferait oublier la douleur au blond en la remplaçant par du plaisir brut.

Il reprit le contrôle du baiser et re-coucha le blond, pressant ses hanches contre les siennes. Un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du genin, faisant vibrer le brun. Il voulait plus… Plus…

Il posa ses lèvres contre son torse, s'amusant de ses frissons et mordilla tendrement son bouton rosé. Il le lécha ensuite lentement, faisant durer le plaisir.

Naruto se crispa en sentant encore une fois la bouche de Sasuke sur son téton durcit mais ce n'était pas la même chose que ce jour là avec Itachi. Aujourd'hui, il arrivait à peine à penser. Lorsque le brun le lécha il ne put retenir un son et murmura :

- Nhhnn… Sasu… ke…

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire satisfait du brun. Il haleta doucement sous la caresse mais… Ce n'était pas assez… Plus… Plus…

- Ah… Sasu…

- Oui Dobe ? Tu veux quoi ? demanda le brun tout en continuant son action.

- Plus… haleta Naruto. Pl…lus…

-Hn.

Le brun se souleva un peu mais laissa néanmoins une main contre le torse de son « ami ». Puis il posa son autre main contre le renflement du pantalon du blond, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se cambrer violement tout en poussant un miaulement rauque.

- Sensible ? demanda ironiquement le brun.

- Nh… Tais-toi… Teme…

Sasuke sourit un peu plus et frotta doucement sa main contre le sexe du blond, observant la moindre de ses réaction. Naruto se cambra un peu plus et tendit les mains vers son pantalon pour le retirer au plus vite, se sentant un peu trop à l'étroit mais le brun lui attrapa les deux poignets qu'il maintint dans l'herbe, tandis que son autre main caressait doucement la virilité du blond.

- Sasu… Qu'est !? AH !

Un spasme le saisit violement, le faisant pousser un petit cri.

- Tu veux plus Dobe ?

- Nhaa… Sasu…

- Hn.

Le brun garda dans sa main les poignets du blond et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Trop lentement au goût du blond.

- S'il te plaît Sasu…ke… gémit il.

- Tu me supplies déjà Dobe ?

- Sasuke !

- Huhuhu !

Le jounin fini d'enlever le pantalon du blond puis s'attaqua au boxer noir. Il le tira doucement, s'attirant un regard trouble du genin lorsqu'il effleura la peau de ses cuisses.

Il finit par tout lui retirer.

Le blond se retrouva offert à sa convoitise, les joues rougis par la gêne et le plaisir.

- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant, Naru-chan ? Murmura le brun en accentuant sur le _Chan._

- Choses sérieuses ? Répéta le blond, alors que la main du brun reprenait sa place sur son sexe tendu par le plaisir.

Le mouvement reprit. Plus rapide, plus sensuel aussi. Sasuke lâcha ses poignets et reprit l'exploration du corps tandis qu'il enlevait ses propres vêtements.

C'était l'après-midi, il devait être dans les seize heure et il y avait un grand soleil mais ils ne faisaient pas attention au lieu ou au temps. Seul l'autre comptait.

Ils étaient maintenant tout les deux nus dans l'herbe, le brun dominant complètement le blond, sa langue traçant des chemins sur ce corps désirable, ses mains se baladant sur ses hanches, rendant fou Naruto.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant ? Demanda Sasuke, la voix rauque.

- Prends… prends moi…

- Tu es sûr, Naru-chan ?

- Oui… Sasuke… Souffla le blond, perdant de plus en plus la tête.

Sasuke observa encore une fois le visage crispé de Naruto, sa bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait successivement, ses gouttes de sueur sur ses mèches et sourit un peu plus. Il le voulait… Cet être désirable… Il le prendrait, le ferait hurler de plaisir !

Il écarta ses cuisses et glissa un doigt dans son intimité. Aussitôt, Naruto se raidit. Sasuke bougea légèrement et le blond se détendit aussitôt tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient aux épaules du brun.

- Tiens moi fort, Naru-chan, murmura le jounin dans son oreille.

- Hn, acquiesça le blond.

Un autre doigt rejoignit le premier et ensembles, ils se moulèrent avec aisance dans cet espace étroit et chaud. Sasuke les enleva alors pour les faire le re-pénétrer ensuite. Il répéta cette opération plusieurs fois, tout en cherchant ce point si particulier. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé lorsque le blond poussa un miaulement sauvage tout contre son oreille. Il retira alors ses doigts et se présenta devant l'intimité du blond.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et le pénétra. Tout d'abord le gland puis le membre en entier. Naruto gémit de douleur en le sentant totalement en lui et serra un peu plus ses mains sur les épaules du brun. Deux larmes perlèrent de ses yeux azurs que le brun se dépêcha de lécher.

Il laissa à Naruto le temps de s'habituer à lui puis entama un petit mouvement du bassin. C'était si bon… !! Chaud… Etroit… Accueillant…

- Naru…to…

- Sasu…nhn…

Il continua ses mouvements, cherchant ce point lui permettant de faire voir le paradis au blond puis il le trouva. Les tremblements de Naruto s'intensifièrent et Sasuke prit en main le membre tendu du blond, lui faisant subir le même mouvement avec sa main que ses hanches.

Leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent jusqu'à devenir des cris puissants et ils vinrent dans le même temps, Sasuke mordant violement le cou de son blond tandis que celui-ci fermait les yeux sous le trop plein de plaisir.

Ils s'effondrèrent ensuite au sol, peinant à retrouver leur respiration.

- Mhmmm…

Le blond garda son visage contre le cou du brun et continua ses petits halètements, cherchant son souffle difficilement. Le brun le garda contre lui et récupéra une veste pas trop loin qu'il plaça sur leurs nudités. Qu'importe si on les voyait, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et il ne se quitteraient plus jamais, pensa le brun.

Il sentit un petit frissonnement dans ses bras et retrouva Shiso tout contre lui, dormant à poing fermé. Le jeune brun avait retrouvé sa forme cachée.

/ Dans la tête à Naruto/

_Agréable gamin ?_

_Hmm…_ Fut la seule réponse que produit la bouche du blond, ses yeux dans le vague.

_Ne t'attache pas trop._

A ces mots, le blond regarda enfin le renard et sourit tristement :

_Et si c'était trop tard ?_

_Tu n'as pas le choix gamin._

_Je sais mais ça risque de lui faire mal. Il pleurera peut-être encore._

_Si tu ne pars pas en temps voulut, tu mets ce village en danger._

_Je sais Kyu, je sais…_

Voilà !! Fin du Lemon XD, vos avis ? C'est l'un de mes premiers Lemon xd…


	12. Aka no Ito fil rouge

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage.

Couple : SasuXNaru, ItaX… KakaXObi et d'autres…

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Araya : Je suis contente que tu adores xd, et oui mon Naru va devoir partir mais… Qui sait ? Tout n'est peut-être pas encore trop sûr xd !

Jonzac : Roooo que de beaux adjectifs !! J'en veux que des comme ça maintenant ! Merci pour ta review !

Shany : Mon Lemon agréable à lire ?? Merci c'est gentil ! J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop osé en tout cas !

Mini-Yuya : OUlaaa tu as raison d'appréhender la suite lol, moi aussi je l'appréhende !

Rayla : héhé qui devinera que Naru Shiso ? Ben tu vas voir dans ce chapitre xd, quoi que ce ne soit pas vraiment deviner xd !! Merci pour ta review !

Marjolaine : A quand le prochain ItaX Naru ? Ben la tout de suite je ne sais pas lol, mais bon dans les flashs back sûr il y en aura !!

Olympuss : Héhé ce n'est pas si facile de deviner ça ! Pour les personnages, Naruto est mort donc l'imaginer vivant ne doit pas être très facile lol !

**NOTE A LIRE : Cette histoire n'est pas détaillé pour le moment comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte. Les cinq ans de Naruto passé avec l'Akatsuki et autre seront détaillés dans des flashs back pour mieux comprendre. Voilà, et l'action arrivera un peu plus tard lol ! **

Naruto ouvrit un œil fatigué qu'il referma aussitôt, sa vision agressée par une lumière éclatante. Il gémit doucement et rouvrit ses paupières pour croiser deux orbes obsidiennes.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Sasuke, un petit sourire heureux sur le visage.

- Hn. Toi ?

- Pareil.

Naruto approcha doucement son visage de celui du brun et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, les effleurant tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi à se câliner un moment puis la réalité revint se rappeler à leur bon souvenir en la personne de Kakashi.

Ce fut Naruto qui le sentit en premier. Il rougit et tenta de se redresser pour s'habiller mais Sasuke le retint contre lui en souriant.

- Mais Sasu…

- Non, laisse-le venir.

- Hein ? Mais… !

- Dobe.

Naruto abandonna et resta contre le jounin, les joues rouges. Leur ancien maître approcha et Naruto ne se rendit compte de la présence d'Obito qu'une fois celui-ci dans son champ de vision. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne l'ayant pas senti arriver. L'ancien ninja de Konoha était si fort que ça ?

Kakashi s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et siffla doucement comme pour attirer leur attention mais Naruto ne bougea pas. Il resta le visage contre le cou du brun.

Il sentit Sasuke redresser légèrement la tête et écouta la conversation des deux jounins :

- Comment tu connais Shiso, Sasuke ?

Eh bah, pour le tact, Kakashi-sensei avait encore du travail à faire…

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, Kakashi-sensei.

Et puis Sasuke aurait pu répondre plus poliment… Quoique là Kakashi-sensei nous dérangeait un peu quand même…

- Tu n'es plus obligé de m'appeler Sensei, Sasuke, tu as le même grade que moi maintenant.

- Hn.

Et puis toujours aussi causant mon Sasuke.

_Ton Sasuke ?_ Murmura une voix caverneuse.

_Ouaip le mien,_ répondis-je à mon cher démon.

_Humf !_

- Sasuke, j'aurai besoin de te parler dès que possible seul à seul. C'est important.

- Je suis un peu occupé là, Sensei.

- C'est important.

- Sur… ?

- Sur Naruto.

Tiens, là je dresse les oreilles. On parle de moi ?

- Naruto est mort, murmura mon brun.

- Sasuke… On doit parler.

- Shiso peut écouter.

- Tu crois qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui ?

- Plus qu'en quiconque, répond mon brun.

C'est fou ce que ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça…

- Bien… Il est possible que Naruto ne soit pas mort.

Oulala ! Comment il sait ça lui ? Il m'a découvert ? C'est mauvais ! J'écoute encore un peu plus, tandis que le souffle de Sasuke se coupe pendant quelques secondes. Tiens il joue bien la comédie.

- Naruto vivant ? Et comment vous savez ça vous ? J'étais là à l'enterrement ! J'ai vu Itachi le transpercer ! Je le sais qu'il est mort !

Oh là Sasuke réagit bizarrement. Il sais que je suis là non ? Bien vivant ? Alors pourquoi ses mots me brisent-ils le cœur ?

- Sasuke ? Je murmura son nom doucement et redressa mon visage, cherchant ses yeux et ce que j'y vois ne me plaît pas. Mais alors vraiment pas. Il souffre. La couleur noire de ses pupilles est encore plus sombre que d'habitude et... Je le vois bien qu'il souffre !

- Sasuke, je sais que ce sujet est sensible mais…

- Non vous n'en savez rien. Naruto n'avait aucune raison de partir.

Aïe aïe !! Sasuke chéri, ne te laisse pas avoir !

- Uzumaki Naruto à saisit une opportunité.

Tiens, c'est Obito qui parle là. Je l'avais un peu oublié lui…

- Comment vous savez ça ?

Merci de demander Sasuke, c'est exactement ce que je voulais savoir. Je fixa de mes yeux le brun et attendis sa réponse.

- Je suis le protecteur de l'enfant de la destiner.

- Hein ?

Ca c'est mon Sasuke qui comprend plus rien. Bon qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Il à l'air au courant de toute l'histoire lui… Merde ! Si Kakashi sait également que je suis en vie… Raaaahhh Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué ?

_Bon ben…_

_Kyu… ?_

_Oui gamin, j'ai compris. Je vais me faire petit mais pas longtemps. _

_Merci Kyu-chan !_

_Groumph…_

Je poussa un soupir fataliste et me redressa légèrement, seulement recouvert de la veste à Sasuke. Je regarda mon Sasu droit dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire. Inutile de me cacher plus… Mais cet Obito… Qui est-il pour connaître tout ça ? Raaah ça m'énerve !

- Vous êtes de quelle organisation ? Demandai-je à Obito, attendant sa réponse avec curiosité. C'est qu'il n'y en a pas que des gentilles… J'en ai déjà fait l'amer expérience…

- Aka no Ito, chargé de la protection des saints.

- Uzumaki Naruto un saint hein ? Il n'est qu'un monstre qui porte un démon pourtant, murmurai-je tout bas, me rappelant les sévices subits dans mon enfance.

- Je vous interdits de parler comme cela de lui ! Me dit Kakashi, toute colère dehors.

Tien, Kakashi prend ma défense ? Merci Kakashi-sensei, je sais que vous êtes de mon côté au moins.

Bon, je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Si c'est vrai pour Obito alors je peux me dévoiler mais bon… Qu'est ce que j'y gagnerai ? Pas grand-chose… Sauf la paix pour Sasuke et puis de toute façon, ils le découvriraient bien à un moment ou à un autre alors…

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et dit :

- Et si Naruto Uzumaki était bien vivant vous feriez quoi ?

- Notre organisation souhaite le protéger et éviter qu'il ne soit mis en de mauvaises mains.

- Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour ça ? Lui demandai-je, crispé. Si j'avais du attendre après eux, je serai mort depuis longtemps tiens !

- Tsss… Usuratonkachi !

Je me tourne vers Sasuke et le fixe avec amusement. J'aime bien ces petits surnoms qu'il me donne des fois…

- T'as intérêt à tout me raconter à la maison, qu'il me dit. Non mais franchement, j'en aurais pour je sais pas combien de jours pour tout lui dire moi ! Pfff…

J'acquiesce néanmoins.

Bon ben... C'est le moment. Alors je le fais comment ? Hum… Ah oui, on va faire comme cela !

J'inspire profondément et dit :

- Kakashi-sensei… Vous avez lu le dernier Icha Icha de l'ero-sennin ?

- Hn ? Ah oui.

Et il me répond comme ça lui ! Mais il est aveugle ou quoi ? P'tain, qu'on s'étonne pas de moi après avoir eu un tel professeur !

Ah il commence à comprendre. Il fronce un sourcil, me regarde plus attentivement, ouvre la bouche, la referme… Erm…. On n'a pas toute la journée là…

- Naruto ? Demande-t-il enfin, l'œil écarquillé.

- Oui Kakashi-sensei ? Je lui dis calmement.

- Mais…

- Pfff Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? C'est le but premier de la transformation aussi.

Je me concentre légèrement et l'air frissonne autour de moi, tandis que je reprends ma forme originelle.

Et là, j'ai le droit à un magnifique œil totalement exorbité qui me fixe avec… comment dire… Surprise ?

- Bonjour Kakashi-sensei, ça faisait longtemps non ?

- Dobe, il va s'évanouir là.

- Hein ? Je me retourne vers Sasuke.

- Mais non Sasuke, c'est Kakashi-sensei pas Hinata!

- Comment ? Me demande mon ancien professeur.

Heu… Comment quoi ? Comment je me transforme ? Comment mon chakra change ? Comment je suis parti ? Comment j'ai fait pendant ces cinq années ?

Il y a trop de possibilité là… Je répond quoi moi ? C'est mon Sasuke qui va me sauver tiens. Il me sert contre lui et dit :

- Sensei, laissez nous nous habille et on vous racontera tout une fois chez moi.

Et là Kakashi, mon professeur pervers, se met à rougir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il vient de se rendre compte que c'est Sasuke ET Naruto en face de lui, qui viennent de… De…. LE faire.

Et oui, que voulez vous Sensei… Ne suis-je pas le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha ?

Voilà !! Erm… Vous avez du vous rendre compte du changement de style… J'ai employer le « Je » sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai trouvé que ça passait mieux avec le passage. 

Maintenant, il est vrai que j'ai lu un texte avec le pronom « Je » juste avant d'écrire ce chapitre donc… Vu que je copie les styles d'écriture sans vraiment m'en rendre compte… Ben désolé. 

Héhé vous pouvez même chercher de quelle fic de Naruto viens ce style. 

Voilà, si vous n'aimez pas l'emploi du « je » » dites le moi, je changerai selon les reviews. Genre c'est un sondage ! Voilà, **LA prochaine fois xd** :

Flash back, discussion Naruto et Itachi! Grande décision, et information!


	13. Deux femmes effrayantes

Pairing : SasuXNaru

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage. 

Ce chapitre est court, il introduit la suite et donne des explications sur l'histoire.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Ah, vu que le « je » a beaucoup plut, je compte l'employer un peu plus maintenant ! Mais bon… Pour avoir toutes les pensées des personnages et tout voir, c'est mieux d'utiliser le « il »… Bref, j'emploierai encore le « je » en plus développé pour des flash back… Mais pas dans ce chapitre xd ! Si vous voulez du « je » je vous conseil « Œil ciel » une fiction en cour de Dealo, voilà voilà !

My heart hurts 13 : 

Il était dix-sept heure et quatre shinobi se trouvaient dans la maison de Sasuke Uchiha. Ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils attendaient qu'un adolescent brun se décide enfin parler. Le plus impatient était sans aucun doute le jeune Uchiha, qui voulait connaître la vie de l'adolescent depuis sa « mort ». D'ailleurs, Kakashi était également très curieux. Obito ? Il était seulement attentif au comportement de Naruto.

Celui-ci était assis à côté de son ami et amant et observait le sol avec intensité. Quelle belle couleur… Un blanc nacré… Oh, là, une poussière…

- Dobe.

L'adolescent releva la tête en soupirant et fixa son compagnon.

-Tu m'avais dis que tu raconterais.

Naruto acquiesça en silence puis murmura :

- Juste une partie, je n'ai pas le droit de tout dire…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il voulait tout savoir mais… Si Naruto lui cachait des informations, c'était qu'il y avait une raison.

- Raconte ce que tu peux.

- Hn.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et se cala contre l'épaule du brun. Raconter… en commençant par le début peut-être… oui…

/Flash back/

Il courait, de plus en plus loin, des larmes dans les yeux, lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement mais Itachi était déjà sur lui, son pied l'envoyant percuter violement un arbre. Naruto cracha un peu de sang, glissant le long du tronc. Il releva les yeux, mais ce fut pour voir Itachi à quelques centimètres de lui, sa main s'approchant dangereusement de son cou. Il le saisit et le remonta contre l'arbre. Naruto ne pu bouger, ses deux mains maintenues par l'assassin. Il haleta difficilement, sa respiration coupée.

Itachi se pencha un peu plus vers lui et déposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte forcée. Mais toutes ses forces disparaissaient, aspirées par son ennemi. Il lui volait... son chakra?

- Mmmff...

Il tenta de se débattre, envoyant avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait un coup à son adversaire mais celui-ci ne frémit même pas. Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent une éternité à Naruto, Itachi relâcha sa bouche, un pur sourire aux lèvres. Et il commença à parler.

- Naruto-kun, tu dois m'écouter attentivement.

Le blond le fixa avec surprise. Itachi venait d'employer un ton sérieux, digne d'un enterrement. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta d'échapper à la poigne du brun. Même s'il lui paraissait sérieux, il ne devait pas se laisser faire ! Cet enfoiré l'avait embrassé ! Merde !

Itachi fronça les sourcils en le sentant se débattre et raffermit sa prise sur sa gorge. Le blond se calma aussitôt.

- Tu vas me suivre sans rechigner, murmura le déserteur dans le creux de l'oreille du blond.

- Si c'est pour mourir, non merci, réussit à dire Naruto, le souffle coupé par la main d'Itachi autour de son cou.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du déserteur. Il desserra légèrement sa poigne et dit :

- Si tu ne m'écoutes pas et que tu continus, je tus Sasuke.

Sa phrase eut l'effet escompté. Naruto se calma aussitôt et ouvrit de grands yeux attentifs.

- Pourquoi… le fais-tu souffrir ?

- Pour le rendre plus fort. Il aura besoin d'être fort dans le futur.

- Pourquoi ? Ce mot reflétait tout ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi tout ce passait ainsi ? Pourquoi… ?

Itachi soupira et demanda :

- Tu m'écoutes maintenant ?

- Hn, fut la seule réponse du blond.

- Très bien, je vois que la vie de mon petit frère te tient à cœur. Maintenant, tu vas faire exactement tout ce que je te dis. Je vais te libérer avant que Sasuke n'arrive à nous rejoindre, je le plongerais dans une illusion mais ne le tuerais pas si tu fais exactement tout ce que je te dis. Clair ?

- Hn.

- Ensuite, tu vas aller voir ton Hokage, elle est à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici. Tu vas lui dire de faire croire à ta mort.

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent en grand. Faire croire à sa mort ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Ne m'interromps pas. Tu lui diras de faire un enterrement et tout ce qui va avec. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es vivant, sauf elle. Ensuite tu reviens ici. Ah et si tu vois Sasuke au sol en train de crier ou de pleurer interdiction d'intervenir où ce sera la mort pour lui. Il m'est utile vivant mais je le tuerais si tu ne m'obéis pas. C'est bien clair ?

- Hn…

- Autre chose, personne ne doit te voir à partir de maintenant.

- Hn.

Itachi fixa les pupilles bleues soumises et relâcha son étreinte. Le blond se remit sur ses pieds et s'éloigna rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke arriva près de son frère et fut aussitôt plongé dans une illusion.

Il hurla en voyant le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami et se concentra sur son frère, ne remarquant pas une ombre cachée derrière un arbre, qui se retenait d'intervenir. Lorsqu'il perdit connaissance, le blond se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, le regardant avec tendresse et peine. Il murmura en essuyant les joues pleines de larmes du brun :

- Désolé…

- Naruto-kun, viens avec moi.

C'est ainsi que Naruto Uzumaki fut déclaré mort. Un jeune homme se retrouva quelques jours plus tard enfermé dans une geôle sombre dans l'un des repères de l'Akatsuki. Il y resta plusieurs jours en ne voyant que Itachi qui lui apportait à manger régulièrement. Il ne se plaignait pas. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire, enchaîner comme il l'était. Deux semaines plus tard, il fut autorisé à sortir mais ce fut pour être emmené dans une grotte sombre. Il se retrouva encerclé par les quatre membres restants de l'Akatsuki.

Il se débattit lorsqu'il compris ce q'ils comptaient faire mais ne réussit qu'a ce faire blesser. Il hurla lorsqu'il sentit une force le pénétrer par tous les pores de sa peau.

Ils essayèrent d'extraire le Kyûbi mais sans succès.

Kyûbi ne voulait pas se laisser faire et la puissance du chakra de Naruto les empêchait de réussir. Ils abandonnèrent, le laissant pour mort.

Tout était sombre pour Naruto, seul la douleur était présente, le faisant encore gémir. Assez… Plus de douleur, il voulait que ça s'arrête ! A ce moment là, une lumière blanche illumina la grotte et deux femmes apparurent.

L'une d'elle s'approcha du corps inanimé au sol et l'autre prit la parole :

- Dès a présent, l'Akatsuki nous appartient.

Cette déclaration fit bien rire les déserteurs… Enfin, tous, sauf Itachi et le chef. Ce furent les seuls survivants. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils ne furent plus que deux, leurs compagnons baignant dans leur sang. Ils se soumirent, n'ayant aucune envie de mourir.

Aucun combat n'eut lieu, les deux femmes étant trop puissantes. L'une d'elle entra dans l'organisation tandis que l'autre repartait. Naruto fut soigné et devint un prisonnier. Il en fit voir de toutes les couleurs à ses geôliers…

/Fin du flash back/

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de parler, Naruto put voir les yeux écarquillés de son ami et de son Sensei. Sasuke le serrait contre lui, maudissant son frère et sa faiblesse et Kakashi tenait la main d'Obito, qui avait blêmit en entendant parler des deux femmes.

- Je ne peux pas en dire plus… Sasuke… Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te dire la suite… C'est trop dangereux…

- Ces deux femmes…

Obito venait de prendre la parole, le fixant intensément :

- Elles… t'ont dit pour la prophétie ?

- Oui. Je…

Il s'arrêta et fixa Sasuke qui écoutait attentivement. Il déglutit difficilement et continua :

- D'après elles, c'est de moi qu'il s'agit. Pendant un ans, j'ai du faire tout ce qu'elle me disaient et… Je…

Il ferma les yeux, se collant un peu plus à Sasuke, arrêtant de parler. Il en avait déjà trop dit, si Itachi l'apprenait, il aurait le droit à une nouvelle séance de torture… Et ça, il ne voulait pas. Il se laissa aller doucement et le sommeil l'emmena loin de la réalité. Mais avant de partir totalement, il sentit un souffle léger sur ses lèvres et sourit tendrement.

Il n'était plus seul pour le moment. Il était libre de bouger comme il le voulait, sans chaînes pour le maintenir. Il pouvait manger comme il le voulait, sans que quelqu'un ne le force à vivre.

Oui… Il était avec Sasuke, même si ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Et lorsqu'il partirait, il serait sûr au moins que Sasuke serait hors de tout danger.

Voilà ! Ce flash Back n'est pas très développé mais j'en ferais un à la première personne dans un autre chapitre. En gros, ce sera la vie de Naruto à l'Akatsuki ! Xd, je vous dis même pas ses conneries et sa vie avec Itachi ! Souffrance au rendez-vous aussi xd !

Review ? 


	14. RAMEN!

Pairing : SasuXNaru

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage. 

Auteur : Nadera

Note : Ce chapitre est là pour mon propre plaisir lol. Il n'apporte aucune vraie nouvelle information… quoique…

Rating: M car LEMON! 

Merci énormément pour vos reviews! 

News ! Je reprends les cours fin août… Sans Internet… Quoique je pourrais peut-être l'avoir. Donc… ben je verrais lol !

My heart hurts 14

* * *

- Sasukeeeee!! J'ai faim ! Dis dis on mange quoi ce matin ? Nee ?

Le brun sourit tendrement et fixa la bombe brune qui trottinait près de lui dans la cuisine. Le réveil s'était fait tranquillement pour les deux jeunes hommes, plein de douceur et d'amour.

- Tu passes ton temps à manger, dobe.

- Peuh ! Même pas vrai ! Hier soir j'ai rien avalé !

- Ouai…

L'adolescent ricana, fier de lui avoir fermer le caquet puis il hurla :

- RAMEN !!

Le brun se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux. Calme calme…

- Dobe ?

- Hn ? Quoi ?

- Sors de cette cuisine.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Tout de suite ou je ne répond plus de moi.

- Pfff… Héhé…

Naruto sourit malicieusement et s'approcha de son brun d'une démarche féline. Il se colla à son dos et glissa une main dans le boxer du brun. Sasuke se figea totalement et retint un gémissement.

Un souffle chaud jouait tranquillement sur son cou blanc et le faux brun lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille en murmurant suavement :

- Dis Sasuke… Tu me fais des ramens ? Une pression de sa main sur la partie sensible du brun et…

Le jounin se retourna vivement, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Il attrapa les deux mains du genin, qui se promenaient un peu trop à son goût et les lui mis dans le dos.

- Des ramens hein ?

- Heu… Oui ? Les prunelles bleues le fixaient avec… malice et bonheur. Oui, un mélange des deux.

- Mais c'est bête… je n'ai plus faim maintenant… Ou si… mais pas de ramens…

- Ah ? Et… t'as faim de quoi ? Sasu…mhhfm !!

Le brun déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon et glissa sa langue dans la bouche chaude. C'était si bon…

L'adolescent répondit à l'étreinte et gémit lorsque la main libre de son petit ami vint jouer sur sa hanche. La main caressait, tentait la peau offerte à sa disposition puis commençait à descendre lentement et sensuellement lorsque… Un bruit les interrompit. Un bruit sec qui se répéta. Et cette voix qui interpella le jounin….

- Sasuke-kun ?

Les deux bruns se fixèrent en silence, tentant d'évaluer l'urgence de l'interruption. Le genin tenta de s'éloigner du jounin mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire.

- Elle va repartir. Si on ne répond pas, elle va repartir.

- Mais Sasuke… C'est de Sakura qu'on parle là! Elle ne va pas repartir comme ça !

Le brun fronça les sourcils et lâcha finalement sa proie. Il partit ensuite ouvrir à la jeune fille et revint dans la cuisine avec elle, se retenant de la tuer pour son interruption.

- Ah bonjour Shiso ! Je ne dérange pas trop ?

- Heu… Non non ! Sasuke allait faire des ramens !

- Quoi, s'étouffa le brun, des ramens ? Je pensais plutôt faire des légumes bien verts…

Ce fut au tour de l'adolescent de manquer s'étouffer. Des légumes ? Il voulait le tuer ou quoi ? Vite reprendre le contrôle de la situation… Oui !

- Nee… Sasuke ? Tu m'avais pas dis que t'avais faim d'une certaine chose juste avant qu'on ne soit interrompu dans cette fameuse recette ? Ca te dirait que je te le montre ce soir ? Avec des ingrédients très piquants !

Il lui jeta un regard chaud et sourit en remarquant cette couleur rouge apparaître sur les joues du brun.

- Okay pour les ramens.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Eh ben, il changeait vite d'avis le Sasuke !

- Les garçons, je venais juste pour vous dire qu'un entraînement est organisé par l'Hokage aujourd'hui à quatorze heure. Elle veut tester notre force en combat. Vous viendrez ?

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse l'arrêter, Naruto hurla :

- Ouai Sakura-chan ! On viendra ! Je vais leur botter les fesses moi !

Sasuke soupira en remarquant les yeux émeraudes s'écarquiller et marmonna :

- Dobe. T'es vraiment un crétin des fois.

- Sasuke ! Pourquoi tu dis… ça ? Il se figea et déglutit. Merde. Il venait de faire une bêtise là… non ? Avec un peu de chance Sakura n'avait rien remarqué hein ?

Il tourna le regard vers elle et la fixa intensément. Ah ben pas de chance, elle avait remarqué. Bon… Que faire ? Jouer l'idiot ? Non… Elle allait faire le lien. Elle était un peu comme Shikamaru, il lui suffisait des bons indices et… Hop !

- Na… Naruto ? Je… Elle regarda le jounin qui se pinçait l'arrête du nez en attendant la suite et murmura doucement :

- C'est… Tu… Shiso… Naruto ?

- Erm… Je…

L'adolescent regarda dans la direction du jounin et ne voyant aucune aide de sa part, il se décida à parler. De toute façon maintenant… Que Sakura soit au courant ou pas, ça ne changerait rien non ?

- Heu… Salut Sakura-chan ! Tu vas bien depuis le temps ?

Un petit rire retentit dans la cuisine et Sakura et Naruto se tournèrent vers le brun. Il riait doucement en les fixant, attendant la suite.

- Sasuke ! Pourquoi tu ris ? J'ai dis quelques chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Tu te verrais ! Dobe !

- Pfff…

- Naruto ? Tu… Naruto ? Tu es vraiment Naruto ?

- Oui ! Sakura-chan !

- Comment ? C'est…

- Une longue histoire. Très longue histoire. Tu te joins à nous pour le petit déjeuner ? Je t'expliquerais tout.

- Je… oui. Mais… OH NARUTO !!

Elle lui sauta dessus en pleurant et en tapant dans son dos, murmurant son nom pendant de longues minutes, sous le regard attendri de Sasuke. L'adolescent lui ne savait plus comment réagir :

- Nee… Sakura-chan ? Ca va ? Tu pleures ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à pleurer comme ça !?

- Baka !

- Dobe !

- Héhé ! Ben tu vois tu pleures plus là !

- Hn…

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda plus attentivement avant de demander :

- Au fait… Pourquoi t'es petit ? Tu n'as que seize ans non mais en vrai tu en as vingt deux ? Comment ?

- Une longue histoire ! On mange ? Je veux des ramens !

Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que les ramens furent consommés.

/Quatorze heure/

Sur le terrain d'entraînements, les ninjas étaient déjà réunis. Il ne manquait plus que Kakashi, Obito, Sasuke et Shiso.

Tsunade les attendait de pied ferme ces quatre là !

De loin, le groupe de ninja put voir quatre silhouettes apparaître sous le soleil. Ils semblaient heureux bien que l'attitude tendue de Shiso et Obito n'échappa à personne.

L'adolescent arriva en premier, suivit de Sasuke qui le gardait à l'œil. Tsunade les fixa tranquillement et commença son explication. Le silence se fit alors dans le groupe :

- Bien. Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour voir votre niveau actuel et vous aidez à vous améliorer. Ce sera une bataille organisée.

Voyant le regard perdu de Shiso et Konohamaru, elle continua en soupirant :

- Imaginez un jeu de guerre.

Elle soupira encore plus fort en voyant les regards s'illuminer. Bon sang mais qui est-ce qui lui avait donné de tels idiots !

- Bref. Nous ferons cela en équipe. Je distribuerais ensuite des exercices pour améliorez votre technique. C'est clair ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous et elle les sépara en deux équipes.

Equipe de la jeunesse : (nom donné par Lee et Gai)

Lee, Gai, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke.

Equipe de la rage : (nom donné par Shiso et Konohamaru)

Shiso, Konohamaru, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shoji, Kakashi, Obito.

Les autres ninjas devait garder les portes du village au cas où une attaque aurait lieu.

- Bien les jeunes ! Premier combat : Gai VS Kakashi !

- Baaa-channn !!

- Oui Shiso ?

- L'équipe qui gagne reçoit quoi ?

Un petit sourire tranquille illumina le visage de l'Hokage et elle répondit, les yeux brillants :

- L'équipe qui gagne reçoit un billet permettant de manger gratuitement pendant une année dans le restaurant de son choix !

Le silence ce fit pendant quelques secondes avant d'être rompu par plusieurs hurlements :

- Yeahhhh !! La rage vaincra !

- La jeunesse de Konoha sera la gagnante !

Les deux combattants se mirent en position et le combat commença.

- Kakashi mon rival ! Enfin un nouveau combat !

Une goutte apparut derrière la tête du pervers. Il se lança à l'attaque, Sharingan enclenché.

Résultat : Egalité. Les deux jounins s'effondrèrent en même temps. L'un terrassé par une illusion, l'autre par un coup de pied bien placé.

Naruto put voir que le niveau des deux Sensei était bien supérieur à ce qu'il pensait. Il aurait presque eut du mal à les vaincre seul…

- Bien, sortez les de la zone de combat, je vais m'occuper d'eux. Ensuite : Lee VS Shoji.

Là, Naruto fut bluffé. Il ne pensait pas que ses anciens camarades avaient tant progressé. Tant mieux. Lee avait encore gagné en vitesse et Shoji possédait des techniques vraiment puissantes. Le gagnant fut tout de même Lee.

La jeunesse : 1 La rage : 0

- Ensuite : Konohamaru VS Tenten

Konohamaru avait vraiment beaucoup progressé. Il avait le même niveau que Sasuke pendant son exil de Konoha. Un grand combattant. Naruto comprenait mieux sa présence alors qu'il avait le même âge que Shiso… Soit seize ans.

Résultat : Konohamaru vainqueur.

La jeunesse : 1 La rage : 1

Tsunade récupéra Tenten et commença à la soigner tout en énonçant le prochain combat :

- Neji VS Shikamaru.

Bon là, le résultat ne fut pas surprenant… Victoire pour la jeunesse par abandons de Shikamaru. « Trop galère »

La jeunesse : 2 La rage : 1

- Shino VS Obito.

Le combat se déroula sous les acclamations du public… Naruto observa bien Obito et fut choqué de sa puissance. Il avait une vitesse hors du commun et son Sharingan ne faisait que le rendre encore plus dangereux. Le vainqueur fut donc Obito, qui assomma son adversaire avec un puissant jutsu.

Donc cela faisait : La jeunesse : 2 La rage : 2

- Kiba VS Hinata.

Alors là, Naruto était vraiment mort de rire. Hinata ne lui faisait pas de cadeau au pauvre homme… Et lui il n'osait pas attaquer. Il se reprit néanmoins lorsque elle lui demanda de se donner à fond. Elle le battu tout de même, réalisant une attaque qui lui immobilisa tout son chakra. Victoire par abandon.

La jeunesse : 3 La rage : 2

- Ino VS Sakura.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se firent aucun cadeau. Naruto avait l'impression d'être retourné en enfance, pendant l'examen chuunin… Mais cette fois ci, il y eut une gagnante ! Sakura, qui grâce à son entraînement avec la cinquième, écrasa… littéralement… Son adversaire.

- Yeah Sakuraaaaaaa !! Hurla Shiso de toute sa voix. Elle lui fit le signe de la victoire et sourit de toutes ses dents.

La jeunesse : 3 La rage : 3

- Sasuke VS Shiso.

Naruto déglutit difficilement. Mauvaise nouvelle. Il voulait le bon pour le restaurant… Il irait à l'Ichiraku avec Sasuke…mais il devait le battre pour ça….

_Courage gamin ! Tu vas l'exploser !_

_Merci Kyû… Ca me remonte vraiment le moral…_

Les deux adversaires se fixèrent un moment avant de s'élancer l'un vers l'autre. Le combat fut le plus long. Il dura deux heures. A la fin, Shiso s'écroula de fatigue. Sasuke resta debout une seconde de plus que lui. Il fut déclaré vainqueur.

_J'ai perdu… Mon restaurant…._

_Gamin, si tu avais été sous ta vraie forme, tu aurais gagné haut la main ! _

_Restaurant…_

_Gamin…_

_Restaurant…_

_Raaah ça suffit arrête de geindre !_

_Snif Hn…_

_Oh mon dieu…_

Le retour chez Sasuke se fit dans la bonne humeur. Leurs blessures n'étant pas graves, ils avaient pu partir rapidement. Il était huit heure du soir et le soleil se couchait lentement. Arrivé dans la cuisine, Naruto eut un petit sursaut. Ce matin… il avait dit… « Nee… Sasuke ? Tu m'avais pas dis que t'avais faim d'une certaine chose juste avant qu'on ne soit interrompu dans cette fameuse recette ? Ca te dirait que je te le montre ce soir ? Avec des ingrédients très piquants ! »

Heu… on était le soir là. Il avait eut ses ramens… Donc…

Il fut ramené à la réalité par une phrase de Sasuke :

- Tu veux quoi ce soir Dobe ?

Naruto déglutit difficilement et murmura :

- Heu… Je… ramens ?

Le regard de Sasuke s'illumina immédiatement. Il venait de se rappeler cette phrase… Un sourire pervers aux lèvres, il s'approcha de l'adolescent. La nuit promettait d'être plutôt fatigante…

/LEMON/ (pas obligé de lire pour comprendre l'histoire)

Le jounin s'approcha de l'adolescent et le poussa tranquillement contre le mur de la cuisine. Il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de Shiso et approcha doucement ses lèvres de son oreille. Il murmura, son souffle provoquant un frisson de plaisir sur la nuque de l'adolescent :

- Des ingrédients piquants ? Tu me les montres ?

- Ah… heu… oui… mais dans la chambre alors… Pas ici…

- Hn.

Les lèvres de Sasuke vinrent se poser tendrement sur celles de l'adolescent et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre. Le premier à pénétrer dans l'antre fut Sasuke. Il s'assit sur le lit dans une position des plus sensuelle et regarda le brun rougir en voyant une bosse déformer le pantalon noir.

- Le vrai toi, murmura Sasuke.

Shiso acquiesça et demanda à Kyûbi de se faire le plus petit possible.

_Pervers… Vous passez votre temps à le faire_…_ou à y penser…_ Fut la seule réponse du renard.

La rougeur sur les joues de l'adolescent s'accentua encore et il reprit sa vraie forme. Un jeune homme blond apparut alors devant Sasuke, le bleu de ses yeux brillant de désir.

Naruto sourit tendrement et commença à se déshabiller sensuellement. Le brun ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Naruto ne garda que son boxer noir, qui le moulait encore plus depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa vraie forme. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sasuke et s'agenouilla sur ses cuisses. Il murmura chaudement, se concentrant pour ne pas rougir encore plus de son audace :

- Ce soir… Tu fais tout ce que tu veux de moi…

Le jounin posa ses mains sur ses hanches et sourit avec perversité :

- Tu ne le regretteras pas ? Je suis plutôt demandeur…

- Non… Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

- Très bien… Alors je veux que…

Coupé ! Fin du chapitre 14 lol. 

Intéressant non ?

Moi perverse ? Non… Jamais !


	15. L'enfer arrive

Pairing : SasuXNaru

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage. 

Auteur : Nadera

Note : Ce chapitre est là pour mon propre plaisir lol. Il n'apporte aucune vraie nouvelle information… quoique…

Rating: M car LEMON! 

Merci énormément pour vos reviews! 

News ! Comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte, pas de chapitre depuis… deux mois xd ! Je sais ça fais long ! Malheureusement, avec les études et sans Internet, impossible de publier et d'écrire… ben oui l'internat c'est bien mais pour le yaoi… Erm…

Bref voilà un nouveau chapitre constitué à 90 pour 100 de Lemon !

**L'enfer arrive…**

- Ce soir… Tu fais tout ce que tu veux de moi…

Le jounin posa ses mains sur ses hanches et sourit avec perversité :

- Tu ne le regretteras pas ? Je suis plutôt demandeur…

- Non… Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

- Très bien… Alors je veux que tu m'obéisses au doigt et à l'œil… Sans opposer la moindre résistance…

- Hn.

Le brun eut un sourire pervers et posa une main sur les fesses du blond, le rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Sasuke se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille de Naruto et il murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Allonge toi sur le lit… nu…

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement en frissonnant. Il se redressa doucement et retira son boxer, laissant voir son sexe gonflé par le désir. Il rougit sous le regard de son partenaire et alla s'allonger sur le matelas, se mettant sur le ventre. Il cacha son visage dans l'oreiller et ne bougea plus, attendant la suite des évènements avec appréhension.

Sasuke l'observa, toujours en souriant puis il se leva et s'approcha de la commode où il récupéra son bandeau. Il se mit ensuite à califourchon sur Naruto et glissa le bout de tissus sur ses yeux. Le blond le laissa faire, bien que frissonnant.

- Interdiction de le retirer… Maintenant…

Sasuke prit dans ses mains les poignets du blond qui le laissa encore faire, soupirant doucement contre le corps du brun. Le jounin déposa sensuellement les mains du blond loin au dessus de sa tête et dit d'une voix… chaude… :

- Interdiction de les bouger… Ensuite…

Naruto déglutit difficilement et gémit en sentant les doigts du brun parcourir ses bras pour ensuite arriver à sa nuque. Une langue vint ensuite se nicher dans le creux de son cou et il gémit encore un peu plus. Il bougea lentement son bassin, cherchant le contact du tissu avec son entrejambe mais Sasuke lui mordit tendrement mais fermement l'épaule en murmurant :

- Tsss tss… Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de bouger n'est-ce pas ?

- Hnnn Sasu…

Un sourire victorieux orna les lèvres du brun qui continua sa douce torture avec plaisir. Il bougea lentement sur le blond, se frottant sensuellement à lui, poussant des soupirs et gémissements de plus en plus… enflammés…

Naruto se cambra quand la langue du brun vint titiller son intimité, ses mains jouant entre ses cuisses, produisant milles et unes caresses.

La langue pénétra ensuite le blond, jouant sur les bords de la cavité chaude. Naruto laissa échapper un râle de pur plaisir et essaya une nouvelle fois de bouger. Il fut reprit par Sasuke, qui lui attrapa le sexe et le serra entre ses doigts.

Pour le coup, Naruto se figea et gémit encore une fois, mais de plaisir et de douleur mélangés cette fois-ci.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit… ? Hein… Naruto…

- Sasuke… s'il te plait… juste… Hnnn un... peu... !

- Un peu quoi… ?

- Bouger… Je veux…

- Tss tsss… Moi je dis non.

- Mais… AH !

Sasuke venait de le pénétrer d'un doigt, bougeant tout d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement, esquissant des cercles de plus en plus grands dans l'intimité de Naruto, qui criait maintenant de plaisir, une autre main bougeant en rythme sur son propre sexe.

Sasuke accentua son sourire et arrêta tout. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir et pour cela…

- Hn... Sasu… ne t'arrêtes pas…

- Oh que si… Tu peux te redresser maintenant…

Naruto tenta vainement de se mettre en position assise mais ses forces l'avaient totalement abandonnées. Le brun le laissa se débrouiller, tandis que ses yeux observaient le moindre des recoins de ce corps tant désirable à sa portée. Naruto réussit enfin à se mettre en position accroupit sur le lit, laissant voir tout de son excitation au brun. Le bandeau sur ses yeux toujours en place, il ne bougea plus, attendant la suite qu'il savait venir bientôt. Il reprit doucement son souffle mais une main vint se placer sur son torse. Elle remonta jusqu'à son menton, qu'elle redressa tendrement. Le brun l'embrassa ensuite à pleine bouche, aspirant ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Puis tout aussi brusquement, il le relâcha et murmura :

- Tu peux me déshabiller maintenant. Les mains sont permises… la bouche aussi… mais pas les yeux…

Naruto se figea et Sasuke aurait put jurer avoir vu ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur, s'il n'y avait pas eut le bandeau.

Le blond déglutit et approcha alors ses mains du brun. Elles passèrent sur son torse, cherchant les boutons de sa chemise. Sasuke le laissa faire, ses propres mains sur le corps de son amant, lui prodiguant de douces caresses. Le blond lui retira ensuite doucement le haut, frôlant de ses paumes le torse dévoilé. Un gémissement échappa au brun et il se crispa lorsque les doigts arrivèrent à son entrejambe.

Les visiteurs vinrent jouer avec la fermeture éclair de son pantalon avec maladresse. Le bas disparut rapidement et il ne resta que le boxer…

Sasuke murmura alors d'une voix rauque:

- Plus le droit aux mains…

Naruto gémit doucement et se baissa donc, approchant sa bouche de l'endroit convoité tandis que Sasuke le pénétrait encore une fois de ses doigts, le préparant tendrement à la suite.

La langue du blond vint lécher le tissu du boxer, puis les dents vinrent attraper doucement le bord du sous-vêtement qu'elles tirèrent doucement. La dernière barrière disparut ainsi. Le blond se redressa doucement, sans oublier un petit coup de langue bien placé. Le brun expira doucement et continua le mouvement de ses doigts, accélérant puis s'arrêtant brusquement. Il lécha doucement les lèvres du blond et glissa sa bouche jusqu'à un téton rose qu'il aspira goulûment. Naruto se crispa un peu plus encore et gémit sourdement. Il joua ainsi quelques secondes avant de se redresser et de poser sa paume sur les cheveux du blond et d'appuyer doucement. Naruto le laissa faire, se doutant de la suite des évènements.

Sasuke haleta alors :

- Prends-le…

Ce qu'il fit. Il laissa sa langue glisser sur la verge, la sentant se gonfler doucement, tandis que le brun jouait avec ses mèches dorées et l'observait tendrement. Puis il le goba et suça le gland tendrement…

La scène dura de longues minutes et ce fut Sasuke qui y mit fin, se sentant venir. Il recula le blond et fit doucement glisser le bandeau de ses yeux, dévoilant deux joyaux bleus brillants de plaisir et de désir.

- Ecarte les jambes… La voix rauque ne fit que frissonner un peu plus le blond qui obéit.

Face à face, ils se fixaient avec toute la gourmandise du monde et Sasuke approcha alors le corps du genin plus près de lui en murmurant :

- Positionne-toi…

- Hn…

Naruto releva légèrement les cuisses et se mit tout contre Sasuke, son intimité frottant le sexe gonflé du brun. Il attrapa les épaules du jounin et se laissa doucement tomber, glissant l'épée dans le fourreau. Il gémit et laissa échapper deux larmes, la douleur toujours bien présente malgré la préparation.

- Détends-toi…

- Hn… gh…

- Voilà… comme cela…

Naruto releva légèrement la tête et prit possession des lèvres du brun, savourant le goût de son amant. Il remua ensuite doucement les hanches et se cambra aussitôt, laissant échapper un long gémissement de plaisir.

Et là… Sasuke craqua. Il serra un peu plus fort le blond dans ses bras et entama de longs vas et viens, observant son compagnon crier de plus en plus fort.

Ses mains se déposèrent sur ses fesses, qu'elles écartèrent un peu plus encore, améliorant la pénétration.

Avec un nouveau coup de rein, Naruto ouvrit grand la bouche dans un cri silencieux en laissant échapper une nouvelle larme. Sasuke sourit, fier de lui et retapa encore une fois cette tâche qui faisait voir le paradis au blond. Une nouvelle idée germa en lui, qu'il se promit de mettre en action lors de leur prochain ébat. (1)

- Ah ! Sa…suke ! Te plait… S'il…te !!

Dans un dernier coup de rein, ils se libérèrent, l'un dans un antre chaud, l'autre sur une poitrine brûlante.

Naruto laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, sans force. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus…

Sasuke tomba doucement allongé sur le lit, le blond toujours dans ses bras et il ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors son compagnon trembler contre lui et il lui redressa le visage. De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues tannées par le soleil. Larmes de douleur ? De tristesse ?

Il allait demander lorsque Naruto lui scella la bouche, le regardant droit dans les yeux en lui intimant le silence par cet acte.

Il se décolla ensuite de quelques millimètres et murmura :

- Si je dois partir un jour… ne pleure pas…

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit.

Le jounin lui, resta bien éveillé, inquiet par les paroles du blond. Que voulait-il dire ? Il finit néanmoins par s'endormir, les derniers… évènements l'ayant quelque peu fatigués…

Fin du Lemon ! Vous pouvez reprendre ceux qui ne le lisent pas !

Le lendemain, c'est un jeune adolescent qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Seuls les yeux bleus restaient les mêmes. Naruto le fixait avec tendresse, une main lui caressant doucement l'omoplate.

Sasuke soupira doucement en pensant qu'être réveillé ainsi était bien le meilleur moyen qu'il connaissait !

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes puis Naruto se crispa violement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tenta de se redresser vivement. Mais Sasuke le maintint contre lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Ca va commencer ! Gh… ! Putain de sceau !

Il haleta doucement, tentant de garder le contrôle de son corps malgré la douleur. Putain quand il le tiendrait et enfoiré d'Itachi ! Pourquoi lui mettre un sceau si douloureux ? Il se calma rapidement, la douleur bien moins forte que la dernière fois et se redressa, suivit de Sasuke.

- Vers le nord… Faut prévenir la vieille.

Il se précipita sur ses vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement, tout en continuant à expliquer :

- Ils ont dépassé les deux kilomètres. Putain ! Ils sont rapides en plus. Faut voir avec…

- Naruto !

- C'est Sora là… Merde, ils m'ont retrouvé si rapidement ! Il ne m'aurait pas trahi hein ? Non… Il serait déjà mort sans ça… Alors… Qui ?

- Putain…

Sasuke, en ayant assez du monologue de l'adolescent, l'attrapa par les épaules et se figea en voyant le regard rempli de peur le dévisager. Naruto avait peur ?

- Hn ? Quoi Sasuke ?

Sans penser plus, le brun le serra tout contre lui, faisant fi de la position pour le moins étrange de Naruto qui tentait en vain d'enfiler son pantalon.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, rougissant de son geste mais ne le regrettant pas.

- Calme toi… Tout ira bien… Je ne les laisserais plus poser un doigt sur toi. Crois moi…

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et acquiesça silencieusement. Il doutait que le brun puisse combattre leurs ennemis sans subir de graves blessures et même mourir mais… c'était agréable de se faire rassurer.

Il murmura doucement :

- Je t'aime…

Puis il se détacha de l'étreinte du brun et continua à s'habiller, cette fois le regard plein de détermination. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin avouer ses sentiments au brun.

(1) Une idée pour le prochain Lemon xd ! Je sens que je vais profiter de la p'tite faiblesse de Naruto moi… Quelqu'un a trouvé à quoi je faisais référence ?

Un p'ti mot ?


	16. Isis et Osiris

Pairing : SasuXNaru

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage. 

Auteur : Nadera

Rating: M 

Merci énormément pour vos reviews! 

News ! Comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte, pas de chapitre depuis… deux mois Xd ! Je sais ça fais long ! Malheureusement, avec les études et sans Internet, impossible de publier et d'écrire… ben oui l'internat c'est bien mais pour le yaoi… Erm…

**Isis et Osiris.**

Accompagné de Sasuke, ce fut un Naruto stressé qui pénétra dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade, le nez plongé dans ses papiers, compris rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Naruto prit la parole, ses mains tremblant d'appréhension :

- Ils sont là.

Tsunade se leva en fronçant les sourcils.

- Combien ? Murmura-t-elle.

Naruto, les yeux éteints, secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne savait pas. Le sceau que lui avait apposé Itachi n'était pas aussi précis. D'ailleurs… en parlant du sceau, il le brûlait de plus en plus. Comme… Comme…

L'adolescent frissonna et vacilla. Sasuke le retint de justesse avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

- Dobe !

- C'est rien… Ca va passer… C'est juste un peu douloureux.

- Un peu ? Tu te fous de moi là !

- Non, ca va.

- Si tu le dis….

Toujours sceptique, Sasuke laissa tout de même l'adolescent se tenir seul sur ses jambes. Naruto le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il planta ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de l'Hokage, toute la détermination qu'il possédait plus forte que jamais. Le voyant ainsi, Tsunade eut un petit sourire. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre du bureau où un aigle vint se poser. Elle approcha sa bouche jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur la tête de l'oiseau. A peine se fut-elle redressé que l'aigle s'envola.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était en position. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Obito, plusieurs autres ninjas, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba… et d'autres ainsi que l'Hokage attendaient devant les portes du village.

Bientôt, plusieurs silhouettes s'avancèrent sur le chemin de gravier. Trois portaient le manteau de l'Akatsuki et deux autres silhouettes, plus fines, suivaient derrière.

Naruto reconnut Itachi, Kisame et la silhouette de Pain. Et… Il frissonna. Les deux femmes. Celles qui… qui l'avaient torturés. Toutefois, il ne vit pas Orochimaru. Celui-ci devait sûrement vouloir s'attaquer au village de lui-même.

Ce fut Pain qui s'avança en premier, rompant le silence qui commençait à s'éterniser.

- Etions-nous attendus ?

- Nous avons nos sources, répondit froidement Tsunade.

- Vraiment… ? Cette source, s'agirait-il de Naruto Uzumaki ?

Tous les ninjas excepté Sasuke, Shiso, Obito, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru et Tsunade sursautèrent. Les yeux écarquillés, ils fixaient en silence les cinq silhouettes. Impossible… Naruto était mort. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Uzumaki Naruto est mort et enterré.

Pain eut un petit rire et se tourna vers Itachi qui fit un pas en avant.

- Naruto Uzumaki n'est pas mort. Il a été notre prisonnier durant plus de deux ans. Et vous le savez Hokage-sama.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Il y eut un mouvement derrière et une femme s'avança tranquillement vers les ninjas de Konoha. Ses cheveux roux brillaient sous le soleil de ce début de matinée. Elle prit la parole, un petit sourire tranquille sur le visage :

- Nous savons qu'il est ici. Si vous ne nous le remettez pas, nous détruirons Konoha. C'est simple. Un homme ou le village ? A vous de voir, Hokage-Sama.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que je mettrais ce village en danger pour une seule personne ? Demanda l'Hokage, son regard plus froid que jamais.

- Oui, je le crois, en effet.

Personne ne fit un mouvement jusqu'à ce que la rousse disparaisse d'un coup. Elle savait comment faire réagir le petit blond. Oh que oui, tout cela elle le savait déjà… Il suffisait de s'attaquer à la personne qu'il chérissait le plus. Cette même personne qui hantait ses nuits lorsqu'il venait de se faire torturer. Ce nom… Qu'il criait lorsque la douleur devenait trop forte pour qu'il puisse la supporter.

Sasuke…

Sasuke Uchiha. Le petit frère d'Itachi Uchiha. Il lui ressemblait même énormément. Et il avait la même odeur, constata-t-elle tandis qu'elle posait un kunai contre son cou. Personne n'eut- le temps de réagir. Itachi se tendit imperceptiblement en voyant son petit frère ainsi menacé. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et ne bougea pas, nullement suicidaire.

Naruto se mordit violement la lèvre. Merde merde merde ! Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Il ne pouvait pas se montrer dès maintenant… ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que plus longtemps il restait caché, plus il aurait du temps pour pouvoir libérer le sceau qui entourait Konoha. Ainsi, ils ne pourraient pas s'attaquer au village.

- NARUTO UZUMAKI ! MONTRES-TOI ! OU JE TU CET HOMME ! Hurla la rousse, une étincelle de démence dans le regard. Elle continua, plus doucement : Cet homme que tu appelais chaque soir durant ces deux années… ce Sasuke… MONTRES-TOI !

Naruto cilla, incapable de laisser son amant ainsi. Sasuke tenta bien de se dégager mais le kunai lui entama le cou. Putain cette femme avait de la force ! Elle dégageait également une puissance animale…

- Je suis là, finit par murmurer l'adolescent. Lâche-le. Lâche-le et on pourra parler.

- Naruto ? Tu as changé. C'est quoi cette couleur de cheveux ? demanda Isis, tenant toujours son Kunai contre Sasuke.

- Kyu… Murmura le jeune brun, avant de reprendre sa véritable forme. Je suis là, maintenant RELÂCHE-LE ! Du chakra rouge commença à tourner autour de lui, tandis que les ninjas de Konoha se reculaient. Pour la plupart totalement choqué de voir Naruto, qui était sensé être mort et un tel chakra autour de lui. En revanche, les membres de l'Akatsuki s'avancèrent vers eux.

- Et si je décide de le tuer ? Hein, Naruto ? Tu me feras quoi ? Elle appuya un peu plus fortement son Kunai contre le cou du brun qui tressaillit. Merde il ne pouvait rien faire ! Et là… Là il reçut de l'aide d'une personne dont il n'aurait jamais espérer en recevoir un jour. Enfin… Plus maintenant.

Itachi disparut de leur vue et réapparut près de la femme. D'un bon coup de pied, il l'envoya valser à quelques mètres. Il tira ensuite Sasuke en arrière, se mettant près de Naruto.

Sasuke observa son frère avec des yeux ronds. Il porta une main à son cou, où le sang coulait encore et l'essuya d'un mouvement rageur. Il ne se laisserait plus prendre ainsi par surprise. Il enclencha son Sharingan. Itachi l'avait déjà enclenché avant lui. Les yeux de Naruto devinrent rouge sang.

Ils furent ensuite rejoints par Kakashi et Obito. Celui-ci fixa les deux femmes avec haines. Isis se releva tranquillement, s'époussetant doucement.

- Ainsi tu nous trahis, Itachi ?

- Je n'ai jamais été de votre côté. Ce n'est donc pas une trahison. Vous vous en êtes pris à mon petit frère. Personne, en dehors de moi, n'a le droit de le faire souffrir.

- Vraiment… ? Murmura Isis .

Sasuke regarda du coin de l'œil son frère, pas soulagé pour autant. Cet enfoiré avait violé Naruto, tué toute sa famille et maintenant… Maintenant quoi ? Il était de leur côté ? Naruto dut remarquer son état car il s'avança vers le traitre et lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule, murmurant :

- Ca c'est pour mon sceau connard. T'étais pas obligé de le faire si douloureux.

Deux yeux carmin se posèrent sur lui et Itachi esquissa un petit sourire. Il murmura ensuite :

- Tu n'aurais rien senti sans cela. Avec ce que tu as enduré, seules les plus grandes douleurs te font frémir.

- Tu me surestimes, Itachi.

- Je ne pense pas. Tu me l'as encore montré la dernière fois. Il n'y a que les douleurs morales qui te font encore vraiment de l'effet.

- Peuh…

- On ne dérange pas trop ? demanda Isis, ses yeux bleu tournant au noir. Aussitôt, les ninjas se tinrent sur leur garde.

- Je vais détruire ce village. Le réduire en cendre. Ton précieux village, Naruto… Je vais le détruire ! Et ton Sasuke chéri avec !

- JAMAIS ! JAMAIS je ne te laisserais faire ! ITACHI ! SASUKE! Hurla le blond avant de se reculer de plusieurs bonds et de claquer ses deux mains entres elles.

- Que… ? murmura Isis avant de s'élancer vers le ninja blond et de se faire arrêter par deux Uchiha… très en colère.

- FUUIN ! Hurla Naruto, laissant une grande quantité de chakra se disperser dans toutes les directions.

Presque aussitôt, une muraille violette se dressa tout autour de Konoha.

OOOoooOOO

Orochimaru s'arrêta face au village. Il arrivait par la forêt et personne n'était encore venu l'arrêter. Très fier de lui, il allait pénétrer dans le village, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres lorsque…

BOIIIIIING !

Il se retrouva sur les fesses, les yeux écarquillés. Son nez le piquait et devait sûrement virer au rouge. Devant lui se trouvait une barrière violette et derrière celle-ci, un homme se tenait le ventre, des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues. Des cheveux blancs tombaient sur son dos et il frappait le sol de son poing, incapable de s'arrêter de rire.

- AHAHAHAHAH ! OH putain je…. AHAHAHAHAH ! Un CLOWN ! Trop drôle ! MmmPFFFFFF…. AHAHAHAH !!!

Les yeux exorbités, Orochimaru observa son ancien coéquipier, écroulé de rire, qui se foutait ROYALEMENT de sa gueule. Putain mais… Qui avait bien pu foutre une barrière ici ?

OOOoooOOO

Naruto sourit fièrement en observant son œuvre. Il avait réussit. Mais maintenant… Tout allait vraiment commencer. Il souriait toujours lorsqu'Itachi et Sasuke se retrouvèrent projetés derrière lui. Que… ?

Osiris s'avançait vers eux, un étrange sourire sur le visage. Elle avait juste fait un mouvement de la main et voilà que deux Uchiha et pas les moins faibles, se retrouvaient presque hors service.

- SALE GAMIN ! Hurla Isis, se jetant sur lui. Le combat commença. Mais ce ne fut pas le seul combat à commencer. Itachi et Sasuke se jetèrent, sans ce concerter, sur Osiris. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire et se mit en position de combat. Kakashi et Obito échangèrent un regard. Ils se mirent ensuite en position, attendant une ouverture chez leurs ennemis.

Tous les autres décidèrent de s'occuper des membres de l'Akatsuki. Ils allaient montrer ce que le village de Konoha valait !

Tout semblait bien commencer mais… Un hurlement inhumain retentit bientôt. Itachi, presque inconscient tenta de se redresser pour prêter main forte à son petit frère mais il ne put bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, totalement paralysé.

Sasuke se trouvait entre les mains d'Osiris, qui se faisait une joie de le faire hurler. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Celle-ci lui donna un coup plus violent que les autres, Il hurla encore plus fort. Naruto se figea et observa son amant. Isis en profita et lui balança un coup de pied dans le dos. Il s'écroula au sol. Sasuke hurlait toujours. Osiris posa sa main contre le front du brun et appuya un peu plus fort. Les yeux de Sasuke roulèrent dans ses orbites et du sang se mit à couler de ses oreilles. Osiris le laissa ensuite tomber au sol, où elle lui écrasa violement le genou. Un horrible craquement retentit. Mais Sasuke n'hurla pas. Du sang coulait maintenant de sa bouche.

Obito intervint à ce moment là.

FINI ! POUR CE CHAPITRE ! 

(Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là, j'avais envie de faire souffrir Sasuke)

Je n'aime pas ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Il ne me plait pas. Mais bon, peut-être que vous vous aimerez ??^^


	17. Libération

Pairing : SasuXNaru

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage. 

Auteur : Nadera

Rating: M 

Merci énormément pour vos reviews! 

News ! Comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte, pas de chapitre depuis… longtemps Xd ! Je sais ça fais long ! Malheureusement, avec les études et sans Internet, impossible de publier et d'écrire… ben oui l'internat c'est bien mais pour le yaoi… Erm… Et là j'ai eu les vacances c'était super et donc… Ben je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Après plus qu'un chapitre, ce sera l'épilogue^^

Merci pour ceux qui m'ont suivit ! Et oui, c'est bientôt fini cette histoire et désolé pour les temps d'attente… ^^

MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!

_**Libération**_

- Non… Non… Sasuke… Petit-frère…

Au sol, Itachi observait le visage pâle, trop pâle, de son petit frère. Il ne pouvait pas être mort… C'était impossible. Totalement impossible. Gémissant doucement, il se redressa légèrement et commença à ramper vers le jeune brun. Il devait s'en assurer. Malgré la douleur dans sa jambe brisée et de nombreuses côtes cassées, il continua son chemin, se rapprochant de sa dernière famille, inconscient des combats alentours. Après de douloureuses secondes, il parvint finalement jusqu'au brun.

Sasuke était allongé sur le côté, sa jambe droite formant un angle anormal. De sa bouche coulait encore quelques gouttes de sang et une marre sombre teintait maintenant la terre. Mais Itachi fixait seulement le visage de son petit frère. Cherchant le moindre signe qui indiquerait la vie. Itachi déglutit douloureusement, ses yeux écarquillés au maximum. Doucement, il avança une main qu'il posa sur la joue de Sasuke. La peau était si froide…. Il frissonna et sa main continua son chemin, passant de la joue, aux lèvres, au cou.

Le nukenin se concentra, cherchant le pouls.

Rien.

Rien.

Rien.

Les yeux maintenant écarquillés, Itachi ne respirait plus. C'était impossible… N'est-ce pas ? Après tout ce qu'il avait abandonné pour Sasuke… Pour éviter la guerre. Après tout ça….

Un hurlement déchirant sortit de sa bouche. Il… Il… Que devait-il faire ? Son Sasuke… Son petit frère…. Il allait faire payer à celle qui lui avait retiré la vie. Il allait la faire souffrir... La faire hurler….

_Cette conasse…._

Oubliant la douleur, oubliant tout, sauf cette rage noire qui le consumait, il se redressa. Il voyait rouge, ni plus ni moins. Il se concentra et observa son ennemie avec haine. Elle menait la vie dure à un certain brun… Qui possédait le Sharingan. Intéressant.

A plusieurs mètres de là, Naruto fixait le corps sans vie de son amant et dans sa tête, seuls deux mots tournaient en boucle.

_Impossible…_

_Sasuke…_

Il ne prêtait plus attention au combat alentour. Kakashi, ayant perçut le trouble de son élève, s'était précipité pour lui prêter main forte. Il ne tenait que difficilement face à Isis mais résistait encore. Lui aussi avait entendu le cri déchirant d'Itachi. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs glacé jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Seule Isis semblait avoir trouvé le hurlement à son gout. Elle souriait encore maintenant, cherchant de son regard la douleur sur le visage de Naruto. Elle voulait le voir souffrir.

Naruto secouait la tête de droite à gauche, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Et enfin il se mit à courir jusqu'au brun allongé au sol. Itachi avait put se tromper. Oui, il avait du se tromper. Sasuke ne mourrait pas si facilement il le savait.

Il se jeta au sol et prit contre lui le corps sans vie du brun. De ses yeux bleus brillant de larmes contenues, il observait chaque centimètre carré du visage pâle. Il posa doucement sa main sur la poitrine du brun, le contact du tissus rêche le troublant un instant. Mais rapidement, il se concentra, cherchant un son qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Le cœur de Sasuke. Ses Battements.

Rien.

Rien.

Rien.

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être comme cela… Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas… Comme ça. Pas sans lui. Naruto ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Non…

- Non… murmura-t-il, non…. NON !

Une légère vapeur bleu s'enroula autour du blond, rendant sa silhouette floue. Une déflagration suivit cela. Naruto, replié sur le brun, ne remarqua pas ce subit changement chez lui. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le jeune homme dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

_Sasuke… _

Une nouvelle déflagration se fit, encore plus violente que la précédente. Autour d'eux, les combats s'arrêtèrent. Tous le regardaient avec peur, curiosité ou encore plaisir. Bientôt, le chakra de Kyûbi perça les défenses que le blond réussissait habituellement à tenir. Mais là… Plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'était que Sasuke était mort.

Le chakra de Kyûbi fusionna avec celui de son porteur. Bientôt, il n'y eu plus qu'une vapeur violette qui tourbillonnait autour du blond. Itachi fixait l'amant de son frère avec tristesse et désespoir. Entendant un rire, plutôt incongru dans cette situation, il tourna le regard vers Osiris. Elle fixait le blond avec délectation. Pourquoi était-elle si heureuse du changement chez Naruto… ?

Et finalement Itachi comprit. Il hurla :

- Naruuutoooo ! Arrête ! Arrête c'est ce qu'elles veulent ! Ne deviens pas ce qu'elles veulent !

Mais le blond n'entendait que le bruit de son propre cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Sasuke… était mort, par sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du revenir a Konoha. Jamais. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa main, qui jusqu'à présent caressait le visage du brun, se souleva et se posa sur la poitrine de Sasuke. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la vie sans Sasuke était impossible.

Il sentit finalement une étincelle. Faible bien trop faible. Il y insuffla toute son énergie, toute sa rage. Peu à peu, il sentait sa propre énergie le quitter. Qu'importait cela ? Du moment que Sasuke était avec lui.

Une nouvelle déflagration, plus puissante encore que les précédentes se dégagea de lui, frappant tout ce qui l'entourait. Itachi se sentit comme revivre à cette sensation. C'était de la vie qui se dégageait du blond. Isis et Osiris souriaient et se gorgeaient de cette sensation.

C'était cela qu'elles avaient voulu réveiller ? Pourquoi… ?

Naruto poussa un hurlement inhumain et continua à puiser dans son énergie, mais ce ne fut bientôt plus suffisant. Il lui fallait plus, plus d'énergie, il devait ramener Sasuke.

Alors ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produisit. De partout, la vie semblait quitter les arbres et même… Itachi se sentit plus faible. Même les humains.

- Narutooo arrête !! Sa… SASUKE N'AURAIT PAS VOULU CA !!

A travers le brouillard de sa tristesse, le blond se figea. Sasuke… n'aurait pas voulu ça. Mais… MAIS ! Il ne pouvait pas le quitter !

Il redressa le visage, plein de larme et se secoua. Non, Sasuke n'aurait pas voulu ça. Il aurait voulu vivre avec eux, avec son frère, maintenant qu'il savait que celui-ci était toujours là pour le protéger. Il aurait aimé chaque jour qui serait passé. Certes il y aurait eu des hauts et des bas. Certes… Mais ils auraient été heureux. Tous les deux ensembles, avec la famille entière qu'aurait constituée Konoha.

Le flux d'énergie aspiré se calma puis s'arrêta totalement. Sasuke n'aurait pas aimé cela. Se calmant totalement, Naruto observa une dernière fois son amant. Pourquoi… Alors que tout se passait si bien entres eux deux… Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il autant sur eux… ?

Se recroquevillant une dernière fois sur le brun, Naruto déposa ses lèvres sur celles, froides et sèches, du brun. Puis il le lâcha. Il se redressa difficilement, ses mains quittant le corps aimé. Il se mit debout et recula d'un pas en vacillant. Puis d'un autre. Et enfin… Il rencontra le regard rempli de tristesse d'Itachi. Il s'avança vers lui, ses larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Il le dépassa, la tête baissée. Il redressa finalement le visage. Ses yeux violets étincelèrent et il disparut, purement et simplement. Il réapparut derrière Osiris et lui enfonça le sabre de Sasuke dans le cœur.

Elle ne comprit pas. Ca ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Naruto aurait du perdre tout son calme. Il serait devenu leur marionnette, elles auraient pu se gorger de la vie qui les entourait !

Dégageant le sabre, Naruto tourna finalement son regard vers Isis. Elle avait pris plaisir à le torturer. Plaisir à comprendre que son point faible était Sasuke. Sans elle… Sasuke serait vivant ! SANS ELLE IL SERAIT VIVANT !

Disparaissant une nouvelle fois, il réapparut cette fois ci face à elle, son regard violet plus hargneux que jamais. Il allait la tuer… Et en profiter pour la faire hurler de douleur. D'un mouvement si rapide que personne ne put le suivre des yeux, il enfonça deux de ses doigts dans les yeux de la femme. Elle poussa un cri et tenta de reculer. Il l'en empêcha et bougea ses doigts. Elle souffrait ? Pas assez. Toujours pas assez. D'un mouvement brusque, il dégagea ses deux membres plein de sang et d'un liquide visqueux transparent. Il la frappa alors au visage, sans retenu. Elle alla s'écraser contre un arbre, pleurnichant doucement.

_Toujours pas assez…_

Il la frappa encore et encore, s'aidant aussi du sabre de Sasuke. Il continua qu'importait ce qui l'entourait.

_Toujours pas assez…_

_Pas assez de douleur. _

Il n'entendit pas derrière lui le gémissement qu'une gorge abîmée fit. Ni un cœur battre, bien que faiblement. Il n'entendait plus rien. Ni le soupire de soulagement d'Itachi, ni les pleurs des ninjas alentours. Juste cette haine qui le submergeait encore par vagues.

La détruire, la faire souffrir. C'était pour le moment son mantra. Et soudain, il crut entendre la voix de son amant murmurer son prénom

- Na… Ruto…

Fermant vivement les yeux, le blond laissa une nouvelle fois ses larmes couler. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Elle avait osé… Osé s'en prendre à Sasuke… Jamais…

Alors que Sasuke… Il était si beau : Si gentil, même s'il ne parlait pas énormément… Ses yeux qui brillaient quand il venait de venir… Il…

- Arrê…te… Naruto…

Poussant un nouveau hurlement, le blond maudit les dieux de lui avoir pris son amant et en plus de lui imposer des hallucinations auditives. Il planta le sabre dans le cœur de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux. Il lui semblait… Que son corps n'avait plus assez d'énergie. Il avait tout donné pour ramener Sasuke… Il allait devoir se reposer. Oui très très longtemps. Mais avant… Avant il voulait voir son amant une dernière fois. Tournant son visage vers le corps du brun, se préparant mentalement à découvrir le corps blanc et inerte, il se figea en apercevant Itachi qui tenait Sasuke tout près de lui, tendrement. Si doucement… Comme un frère aîné tenant son petit frère venant de tomber au sol et pleurant.

Naruto fixa alors son regard sur le visage de Sasuke. Et il écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke tentait de se redresser, mais son frère l'en empêchait, le maintenant contre lui. Naruto croisa finalement le regard anthracite de son amant et il eut un sourire heureux. Il avait… réussi ? Toujours en souriant il s'écroula au sol. Il n'avait vraiment plus de force. Il avait trop utilisé de chakra mais aussi de vie. Il devait se reposer.

Sasuke était vivant. Juste… Vivant.

- Kyu… ?

- Fatigué… On parlera plus tard renardeau.

- Je suis… fatigué aussi… Mais Sasuke est vivant… c'est bien nan… ?

- Humm…

Soupirant doucement le blond ferma totalement les yeux. Le noir l'entoura mais avant de partir totalement, il entendit des voix, qu'il connaissait plutôt bien :

- Nii-san ! Lâche-moi ! Je dois aller… !?! Pourquoi tu pleures ? Nii-san ?

- Idiot de petit frère, chuchota le Nukenin.

- Nii-san ? Il faut que j'aille voir Naruto. Il n'a pas l'air bien ! Nii-san ?

- Hn, on va l….

Naruto sombra.

Voilààà maintenant manque plus que l'épilogue !


	18. Epilogue

**Pairing : SasuXNaru**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage. **

**Auteur : Nadera**

**Rating: M **

**Merci énormément pour vos reviews! **

**La fin… Elle est là finalement. Chapitre très court. Bonne lecture !**

Sasuke était assis à coté du lit du blond, fixant avec tendresse le visage de son amant. Depuis deux semaines, il rendait visite à Naruto. De temps en temps il déposait sa main sur la joue pâle, caresse fugace mais pleine de sentiment. Aujourd'hui encore, il attendait le réveil de son amant. Aujourd'hui encore, il y avait un grand soleil dehors. Le village se portait bien, tout allait bien.

Sauf… La joie de vivre avait déserté le cœur de Sasuke. Ah il était tout de même heureux. Son frère avait été réhabilité par la cinquième, des documents attestant de sa bonne foi avaient été retrouvés.

Et maintenant… Sasuke n'attendait qu'une seule chose. Le réveil du blond.

Pouvoir le serrer contre lui, entendre son rire… Voir ses grands yeux briller de joie.

Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Un petit gémissement retentit dans la chambre, accélérant le cœur du jounin. Il se redressa, retenant sa respiration. D'une démarche maladroite, il s'approcha du lit, se baissant jusqu'à avoir son front contre celui du blond. Et il attendit.

Deux perles bleues s'ouvrirent au monde.

**Et bien non. Pas de vraie « Fin ». En effet j'ai relu cette fiction en entière et j'avoue y avoir décelé énormément d'incohérences.**

**Un jour je reviendrais probablement dessus, corrigeant tout cela. Je suis tout de même heureuse que vous m'ayez suivit, et ce depuis le tout début. Cet épilogue est court, je le sais mais… Il fait travailler votre imagination pour la suite :p**


End file.
